Serpentine
by Rage Addiction
Summary: In a world with where Harry wasn't sent to his other family due to the jealously might've shown towards his younger brother. He taught himself, trained himself and molded himself into something no one ever expected him to be. (Harry Potter x Stargate x The Dresden Files) Harry x small three person Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything_

In the middle of the day, at Potters' Cottage, in an average sized room, a young boy was working at a desk in the corner of the room. It wasn't an unusual sight, despite the boy's…unique appearance.

The boy had unusual and almost unhealthy pale skin, which only enhanced his dark green eyes. On his head was fairly short, messy ash-grey hair with a part of his bangs falling between his eyes. Along with a pair of round-framed glasses, some might wonder why exactly he had such unique looking hair.

He wasn't what one would exactly call normal. His name was Harry 'Sebastian' Potter, the older brother of the Derik 'James' Potter, The famous 'Boy-Who-Lived', the boy who survived the Killing Curse from Lord Voldemort, though it was only theory; since no one was actually there. In truth Voldemort sent the curse upon him and made contact, but it was reflected and refracted. Several smaller fragments of the curse shot back, like a shotgun, several of them colliding with Voldemort and one hitting Derik, scaring him, leaving the only hint of who Voldemort was trying to harm.

Derik was born a year and a few months after Harry was, so it was only logical they would be placed in the same room, especially if they were supposed to hide. But in the end, Derik was given several titles that spoke about his heroism and uniqueness.

While Derik was elevated to new heights, Harry faded into the background, into the dark. And that's just how he liked it.

Harry had his face buried into a microscope, which was enchanted to be am almost miniature Electron Microscope. He turned the small knob on the side, enhancing the image of what he was studying. He frowned, as he moved the small container under the scope, before he turned the knob again.

What he saw were several cells, it was what could be described as 'Thinking Muscle', and it closely resembled two neurons and glial cells in terms of its physical structure. Harry hummed, as he leaned back and picked up a pencil and written down what he saw, along with the date.

He reached down and took the small container, before he opened it. Harry reached onto the desk and took a small tube filled with the blood of a creature he dissected for study. His glasses fell back over his eyes, as he carefully put a small sample of the blood inside the container.

' _I need to be delicate…'_ Harry thought, as he slowly put the lid back on the container.

"It's here! It's here!" A younger mal voice yelled, causing Harry to jump and almost threw the lid.

He automatically shot his hand forward and grabbed onto his wand and pointed it around the room. Harry realized his overreaction, before he slowly put it down, as he reached up and fixed his glasses.

"Moron." Harry muttered, as he put the lid back on the container.

Harry picked up the container and placed it under the microscope; before he lifted his glasses up a bit and looked through it. He turned the knob of the microscope, before he watched as the cells in the container seemed to rearrange themselves, to match the cells of the blood he collected. He watched and studied, as the cells in the blood mutated and matched the cells originally in the container.

"…Oh…oh my." Harry sounded with a chuckle, as he leaned back and grinned. He quickly picked up a pencil and jotted down his notes. "It seems the .3273 is a success…finally." He said, as he sighed in relief and put the pencil down.

His relaxing moment was cut short, as the door to his room was quickly opened, with an older man, with black hair and glasses being the culprit. "Harry." He said.

Harry turned his head and looked at his father with annoyance, as the lenses in his glasses gleaned. "Someone better be dying?" He said with a scowl. "Although, I suppose I could run some experiments on their body." Harry added, as he glanced off.

James frowned as his son's attitude, as he glanced at the room. The floor was covered in open, worn out books. On his bed were several large books, opened as well with some words highlighted. On the walls were large equations and things he couldn't even being to wrap his head around. The books on the floor and on Harry's bed, had titles on the spines, with what they were about or what they told about. There were books about Physical Sciences of 'Chemistry', Social Sciences, Formal Sciences of 'Logic, Statistics', Cell Biology, Human Biology. There were advance mathematics books, such like Arithmetic, Algebra, and Analysis. There were Physics books, Electromagnetism, thermodynamics, Quantum Mechanics, and Vector Space.

All of the books seemed to be worn down, like they were read-and-re-read. All of the pages had differently colored sticky notes, with labels. "…How many times have I said to clean your room up?" James asked.

Harry smirked, as he adjusted his glasses. "Is that a rhetorical question, if not…I'd say, two hundred and seventeen, plus one for this instance." He said dryly.

James didn't look amused. "Why do you insist on being difficult?" He asked seriously.

"When you denied me from being to Hogwarts last year." Harry replied with a shrug, as he turned around and pulled out the small container from under the microscope, before he put it in his pocket, as he stood up.

"We've talked about this…" James began.

"No, no, no…." Harry replied, as he shook his finger a bit condescendingly. "…You talked about it." He corrected.

James frowned at being interrupted. "We thought it'd be best if you and your brother, started school at the same time." He said.

"Yes, but because that makes sense." Harry said with a slow nod, before he rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet.

"You're only a year apart." James informed.

"Do you want to know what else, is a year apart?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"We let you get your wand." The older man argued.

"Yes, yes you did. You _let_ me. After a sold a few of my things, worked for some spar cash, before I bought it." Harry agreed with a nod.

James sighed. "Quit being melodramatic." He said.

Harry blinked a few times, before he thought about shoving the container in his pocket down James' throat and study what happened. "Melodramatic…Yes, because agreeing with you, while stating the facts is…melodramatic." He said in a dry, sardonic voice, as he nodded. "Makes sense." He commented.

"Enough, Derik's just got his letter from Hogwarts. We're going to get his and your stuff." James said seriously.

"Oh boy, Gee willikers, no lie!" Harry announced with fake childish happiness.

"Cut it out, let's go." James said with a scowl, as he closed the door behind him and left.

"Cut it out, let's go." Harry said to himself mockingly, as he turned around and looked at all the books on the floor and bed. He held his hand up, as all the books lifted up and close, before they automatically sorted themselves into shelves.

Harry held his hand up, causing his wand to telekinetically fly into his hand. He put it in his pocket, before he turned around and looked at his closet, and opened it up. He took off his coat and hung it up, before he took his shirt off. He reached out into the closet and pulled out a white, dress shirt and put it on, before he buttoned it up.

He looked at the mirror on the closet wall, before he looked at himself. Harry sighed as he looked at the ash-grey hair, with some of his bangs falling in front of his face. He hated his hair color, he didn't know why. But when he ran tests on himself he discovered that something stunted or broke his body's biology, to prevent it from producing Melanin.

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, before he let if fall back down. Harry closed the closet door, before he looked at all of the diagrams and equations on the wall.

It was his only answer to his loneliness. First he drowned himself into the magical books that were in the house. His parents' old school books, their notes and work that they had. They didn't miss it, but Harry found it interesting. Hording himself in his room for years, not wanting to be bothered or the subject of his brother being brought up, he learned.

Eventually he passed those books and had more time, and began to go learn more scientific things. With the fact that his parents denied his access to more up-to-date knowledge of magic, he just went to learn more and more.

Harry glanced around his room, before he smirked, as he opened and closed his hands. With all those knew avenues open, he had a better outlet for his magic. He vanished in a haze, before he appeared outside the front of his house and waited, with his hands in his pockets, as he smirked to himself.

A few hours, four people walked through Diagon Alley. Harry had his hands in his pockets, standing a few feet to the side. At his side, was James, a red-headed woman with green eyes, and a young boy looking identical to James, but was eleven years old with a scar on his forehead.

Harry looked forward with a detached look on his face, as he ran equations through his head. He looked at the ground and the buildings around him. Thinking about what vector values he could modify, to shatter the earth beneath his feet, or throw the buildings on a linear path. ' _Oh, that would be quit the interesting spectacle.'_ Harry thought, as his family seemed to be leaving the bank.

"Okay, now Harry…" Lily said, as she handed the boy a list, along with a bag. "…We're going to get Derik his wand now, you can go and get your school supplies." She said.

"Al…" He began, before the three were already walking off. "…right." Harry said to himself, as he slowly turned around and looked around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container that had turned dark, murky beige. "Well…at least I have you." He muttered, as he put it back in his pocket.

Harry glanced around the large alley, before he slowly began to walk down the stone road. He folded the list in his hand and put it in his back pocket, before he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a smaller bag filled with Galleons. Harry poured the Galleons from the smaller bag into the larger bag Lily had given him, before he closed it up.

He put the larger bag back in his pocket, before he put his hands in there and casually walked, and whistled to himself. "...In the darkness, no one else can hear a sound, but I am deafened by this ceaseless disarray. I could scream myself to sleep, if it would shatter the illusion. But I can't give in to this. It's the noise that makes me human…" Harry sung to himself, before he looked at Madam Malkin's Robes shop.

He tilted his head to the side and grinned, with his bangs shifting and fell in front of his eyes, before he entered the shop. Harry looked around, as he ran his hands over the wand inside his pocket, before he heard the sound of talking.

Harry raised an eyebrow, as he stepped forward. Standing and getting measurements, was a young girl, a year younger than him. She had pale white skin, along with light, almost ice-blue eyes and striking white hair.

"Ow! Stop it!" She snapped irritably, as her ice blue eyes glared at the woman taking her measurements.

The woman seemed to sigh, before she noticed Harry standing there. "Are you here for the Hogwarts robes, as well?" She asked.

"Guilty." Harry replied, getting a confused look from the woman. "Yes, I am." He clarified dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

Madam Malkin nodded happily, as she waved her wand and several objects floated around Harry, as they took his measurements. After the measurements were taken, Malkin cast a glance at the girl, before she went in the back room to prepare the cloths.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" The white haired girl asked, as she looked at the grey haired boy. She glanced at his head and frowned. That was unusual.

"…Yes?" Harry said unsure, as he looked at the younger girl, who, ironically was a few inches taller than him.

"Hmph." She sounded with a nod. "It's my first year too. Of course, my mother wanted to send me to Beauxbaton Academy, but my father would have none of that. I am not sure why, myself." She admitted. "He said something about 'pretty boys' and something about corrupting me." She said with a shrug.

"I don't mind either way, as long as the teachers are competent. My father gets the best, and so should I." She stated, before she looked at Harry. "What house do you think you will be in?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm expecting a castle, not a house." Harry replied dryly, causing the girl to blush in frustration.

"Not the location of the school, you dolt, what 'school house' do you think you'll be sorted into? I'm hoping for Slytherin." She admitted, as she glanced up and held her nose in the air.

"…What house…" Harry said to himself. He really didn't see himself in any of them. He didn't particularly care about Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, ' _…It'll probably be Ravenclaw or Slytherin.'_ He mused.

She scowled and narrowed her eyes, looking at the grey haired kid. "Are you one of _our_ kind?" She questioned.

Harry gave her a detached look, as he put his hands in his pockets. "You're going to have to be more specific. When you say, our kind, do you mean, Organic beings, Carbon-Based life form, Humans, Europeans, you really have to be specific." He informed seriously.

"Tut, it seems you aren't." She said snobbishly, as she gave him a look and turned away.

"…You're weird." Harry commented, as he looked forward. Before she could say anything, Madam Malkin came back, with Harry's robes and cloths.

"There you are, dear." She said happily, as she handed the young boy his cloths.

Harry nodded and paid for his cloths, before he looked at the pale, white haired girl. "You might be a bit cute, if not for that bitchy attitude." He commented, as he walked out of the shop. She scowled and narrowed her blue eye, as she blushed a bit in anger.

After he got his robes, Harry moved all over the place and collected all of the supplies he required for Hogwarts. After a few minutes, Harry stopped in front of Magical Menagerie and took a few steps back, as he turned and looked in the window of the animal shop. He tilted his head, causing his hair to shift a bit and cover his eyes for a moment.

In the window at the back of the shop, Harry saw a creature coiled up in a glass cage. As his eyes landed on it, a head poked out of one of the coils and he thought it was kinda cute in a morbid way. It had white scales and a coffin shaped head with a somewhat pronounced brow ridge, and had medium-sized eyes. The eyes of the creature were incredibly unique. It had black sclera and golden irises with slitted pupils, with purple markings around its eyes. The snake flicked its tongue out, revealing an inky black, forked tongue.

The snake's head went back into its coils, before its head rose up and flicked its tongue out again. "…Ah, The White Snake. Hmph, some say the white snake represents fortune and rebirth." A boy commented from next to Harry, causing him to look up and turn to his side.

Standing next to him was a boy, almost as tall and old as him. The boy seemed to have bright, fiery orange hair. Harry had a frown, as he looked at the boy. ' _…How did I not feel him there?'_ He thought. He had very attuned senses. It was like he just came out of nowhere.

"Such an interesting snake I think, as venomous as a Black Mamba, as aggressive and territorial as a Kind Cobra, and some of the greatest senses of several species. And the intelligence, whoa…" The boy commented, with Harry looking back at the snake, to see it was staring at him with golden slitted eyes. "…Of course with those _smelly, hormonal driven monkeys_ are afraid of the cute little thing. If only someone could get a hold of her." He said.

Harry looked at the boy and frowned, before he looked back at the snake. He tilted his head a bit, with the snake tilting its head too.

"She seems to like you." The boy commented.

"How do you know that, how do you know it's a girl?" Harry asked, looking at the orange haired boy.

The boy looked at the window. "I know a whole lot of things you don't and I'm sure someone knows a lot I don't." The orange haired boy said, as he tilted his head, causing his long orange bangs to shift a bit, covering his eye. "How about a deal? I'll tell you some things and well, you give me something in return." He bargained.

Harry looked back at the window and the snake, as she stared at him. "I don't think I can get her. I don't think it's allowed at Hogwarts." He admitted.

The boy grinned, before he slowly shook his head to himself. "Ah, ah, ah, in this world, are you really going to be held back by 'can't's?" He asked in an almost mocking manner, but it held a gentleman-like tone as well. "You have to look at every situation as an opportunity. There're always back-doors, you just have to know where to look." The boy said.

"…What're you getting at?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hogwarts says you _can_ bring an Owl, Cat or a Toad." The boy stated. " _Can_ is ambiguous, it's a suggestion. And you don't have to listen to suggestions. And…they never said you _can't_ bring a snake to school." He informed in a very sly manner.

Harry looked back into the window, with the orange haired boy staring at him through his bright orange bangs. "…I like the way you think." Harry admitted.

"Oh, I like to believe it's because I'm a very likeable person." The orange haired boy replied with an inhumanly wide grin.

Harry looked at the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

The orange haired boy looked at him, but Harry couldn't see his eyes. "My name's Ro…" He began.

"P-P-Potter!" A male voice stuttered out, causing Harry to turn and when he looked back at his side, the boy wasn't there anymore.

Harry turned around and saw a man, wearing a turban wrapped around his head, giving off the smell of garlic. "That is my last name, yes." Harry said with a nod, before he frowned and the bangs of his grey hair fell back in-between his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your-I'm a H-Hog-Howards, pro-professor!" Quirrell stuttered out.

"Can you quit that, it's annoying." Harry said, looking back through the window and to the white snake that was staring at him, with slitted golden eyes.

"Q-Quit, w-wh-what?" Quirrell replied.

"You know, when you look at someone walking in place, you can just tell what they're doing. It looks unnatural. Just like it looking unnatural, your stuttering is incredibly forced…and it's really annoying. So, stop it." Harry said uncaringly. "…It's also because you don't stutter half-words, a tip. Just only stutter the first parts of the word." He added.

"W-what?" Quirrell asked.

"Yeah, like that." Harry said with a nod, his eyes never leaving the snake in the window. "Tell you what, I won't tell anyone about your little…ahem, act." He said, as he cast a side-ways glace at the older man and grinned, in almost a sadistic manner. "If you give me something in return." Harry said.

Quirrell looked nervous. "W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Keeping that act until the very end, that's very rare." Harry commented, before he looked back through the window and looked at the white snake. "I can talk to snakes you know." He admitted, surprising the Professor. "They come to me; they help me when I need it." He said, causing Quirrell's turban to twitch. "What I want to know is, can I bring a snake to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Y-you, but you're the brother of The Boy Who Lived? Isn't that what…what…You Know Who was affiliated with?" Quirrell questioned.

"I couldn't give two-shits what animal Voldemort used. I like snakes. Some say snakes stand for deception, deadliness and dangerousness…That you can't trust such a dishonest creature for watch your back. But the truth is, you can always trust a dishonest thing to be dishonest. It's the honest people you have to look out for." Harry replied.

"But your brother defeated You Know Who." Quirrell said without his stutter.

Harry slowly turned and looked at him with narrowed dark green eyes. "Really now? Do you think that's news? I'm sorry. I missed that over the past ten years of it getting shoved down my throat." He said irritably.

"You wouldn't care of You Know Who was still alive?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't care if he was my bloody cousin." Harry replied sardonically. "…And with all that damned interbreeding of the wizarding world, we actually could be." He said, before he looked through the window at the white snake. "…Now that'd interesting. Maybe we could trade notes." He muttered. He was sure Voldemort knew things about the Dark Arts he couldn't hope to comprehend, while Voldemort didn't know anything about most of the Mental Magics he created.

"B-but, the You Know Who is evil." Quirrell said nervously, as he glanced around.

"Pfft, evil. Voldemort was an ambitious, megalomaniac, who wanted power and eternal life. Almost every natural person wants half of what those are." Harry said dryly.

"…So you're saying, you're like that too." Quirrell asked.

"Partially, but I've already got a possible way for immorality." Harry said uncaringly, he didn't care of anyone knew.

"You aren't worried of…of….turning into a…Dark Wizard?" Quirrell questioned, as his turban twitched.

"Tch, Dark Wizard, Light Wizard. You people are so quick to put a label on things you can't comprehend. Good and evil, Dark and Light…they are local expedients. We call a thing 'good' because it promotes certain petty human conditions that we happen to like. As human beings, our only sensible scale of values is one based on lessening the agony of existence." Harry said in a very mechanist type fashion, before he chuckled.

A stunned Quirrell looked at Harry with some fear. "W-what's so funny?" He asked.

"In the end, Voldemort was going about everything the wrong way." Harry said with a grin, as his hair covered his eyes. "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. Children will always be afraid of the dark, and men with minds sensitive to hereditary impulse will always tremble at the thought of the hidden and fathomless worlds of strange life which may pulsate in the gulfs beyond our comprehension." He said.

"Death…We reject it only because of our primitive cowardice and childish fear of the dark. If we were sensible we would seek death, the same blissful blank which we enjoyed before we existed." Harry said with a shake of his head.

Quirrell glanced down with his turban twitching. "Now tell me, can I bring a snake to school?" Harry asked irritably, looking at the professor.

"W-Well, th-there is no r-rule against it." Quirrell replied.

"Heh, I thought so." Harry said with a grin, as he glanced at the shop and opened it, before he entered it.

Quirrell stood there for a moment. "…Follow him!" A raspy voice ordered, causing the Professor to slowly follow.

Harry walked past several cages, along with cases, holding owls, cats, toads, and weird crabs. At the very back of the room, was the white snake in a tank. Harry was a few inches in front of the tank, before the white snake lifted its head up, before it gapped in a mimicry of a cobra, spreading its neck-flaps, revealing its pure black mouth, showing a pair of large front fangs and in the back of its maw, were curved and angled backwards teeth.

The snake's black sclera, golden slitted eyes stared at Harry, as she hissed. "Well know, aren't you a pretty thing." Harry commented with a grin, as he leaned forward and the white snake slithered forward a bit, as she flicked her black, forked tongue.

Harry grimaced, as he held the side of his head, as Quirrell was looking out the window with his turban facing him. _"§…Are you alright?§"_ A slightly female voice hissed out, causing Harry to let go of his head and looked at the white snake in front of him.

 _"§I'm fine. Now tell me, my fine friend, what's your name?§_ " Harry hissed back.

The snake's head lowered, as her black forked tongue flicked out. " _§There you humans go on about, 'names'. Such a stupid concept.§"_ She hissed. "§ _It's meaningless to me._ §" She informed.

 _"§Yes well, we are a stupid race. How about you teach me then? Hmm?§_ " Harry asked, as he looked at the snake with a grin.

The snake tilted her head, as her black forked tongue flicked out. _"§Ah, trying to win me over, by appealing to my pride and intelligence…I like that.§_ " She admitted, as her unique eyes looked him up and down.

 _"§I'm flattered.§_ " Harry said dryly, as he reached up and adjusted his glasses, causing the lenses to glean. _"§I've heard a great deal about you.§_ " He admitted.

 _"§Yes…from that 'thing'.§_ " She hissed with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"§ _Why is it you seem to hate humans? I mean, I myself don't really care either way…just curious._ § _"_ Harry asked.

The snake leaned forward. " _§Oh, you are just the cutest. I don't hate all humans…I just find most of them stupid and petty. I do have some exceptions. You for example, your eyes tell it all.§_ " The snake admitted.

"Aw, I'm flattered." Harry said sarcastically, before he glanced around the shop and didn't see any attendant anywhere. He stepped back and looked around with a frown.

The sound of a thump caused Harry to turn around, before he saw a metal clamp close around the white snake's neck. He saw the shop keeper standing a good distance away, from himself and the tank, with his wand out, controlling the clamps around the snake.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Um, I'm getting rid of this thing." The Shop Keeper said unsure, as he tried to keep the snake away from him.

"…Why?" He questioned.

"…No one wants it?" The Shop Keeper said unsure. "Who wants a slimy snake?" He asked, causing the white snake to hiss at the Shop Keeper, it hissed in such a low tone that it almost sounded like a growl. "Oh shut up you!" He said, with the snake glaring at him.

"You know, I could take her off your hands." Harry said casually, causing the Shop Keeper to look at him. "I mean, if you truly were going to just get rid of her, you wouldn't make any form of profit. In fact, you'd lose money, since you did pay to feed her." He said, as he casually rolled a Galleon along his knuckles. "I wonder if I could…take her off your hands." He said, as the golden piece gleaned a bit, with the Shop Keeper staring at it.

"I wouldn't know why you would want to have this stupid thing." The Shop Keeper said.

"Oh you know, Snake Venom has a few uses." Harry said uncaringly, as he held the Galleon up. "So, is it a deal?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." The Shop Keeper said, as he dropped the snake back in the tank and greedily took the Galleon and went off. "I'll get you a case." He said.

"…That won't be necessary." Harry replied, with the man leaving uncaringly.

Harry stepped forward and looked at the white snake. _"§It seems I owe you one.§_ " She hissed.

"Hmmm… _§How about I get you out of here.§"_ Harry said.

 _"§As a pet? §"_ She asked, though it didn't have much venom in her tone.

"As an ally." Harry replied in English, as he stood up.

The white snake tilted her head, before she slowly leaned to the side and looked at Quirrell looking at an owl inconspicuously, before her tongue flicked out. "§ _How about you take me away from here, and I'll be more than some pet or ally. But we can't continue our conversations here._ §" She said, looking at Quirrell.

"Oh, well, let's get going then…Ouroboros." Harry said with a smirk, looking at the snake.

 _"§Ouroboros?_ _§"_ The White snake asked curiously.

"That's your name now. The Ouroboros represents the perpetual cyclic renewal of life and infinity, the concept of eternity and the eternal return, and represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth, leading to immortality, sorta like the snake version of a Phoenix." Harry said with a shrug, with the snake's black, forked tongue flickering out.

 _"§I like it, despite how I find names pointless.§"_ She replied.

"Yes, it was that or Orika." Harry said with a shrug, causing the snake to tilt her head. "Now, let's get going." He said.

 _"§How are we going to do that?§"_ She asked, only for Harry to open the tank again and lowered his hand into it.

Ouroboros flicked her tongue out, with it brushing up against his skin. She slowly opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, before she closed her mouth and flicked her tongue out against his skin again. Harry watched as Ouroboros slowly collided around his wrist, before she slithered up his arm and moved into the sleeve of his coat.

After a few seconds, the four foot long snake, that was around as thick as Harry's wrist was inside his jacket. Quirrell turned a bit and looked at Harry, as the grey haired boy smirked to himself and pushed his glasses up. A white snake slithered out from the back of Harry's jacket, before its head loomed over his shoulder.

The white snake loomed over Harry's shoulders, before it hissed, which was all Quirrell heard. "Hmph, now you're just flirting." Harry said with a smirk, as he reached up and rubbed the snake under its chin. The snake's black, forked tongue flicked out and retreated back under Harry's jacket.

Harry headed towards the exit of the shop, before he stopped and looked at Quirrell. "Thank you Professor, it'll be interesting to see you at Hogwarts. Perhaps we could have another deal again, it'll be…fun." He said with a smirk, as he headed for the exit of the store.

As Quirrell watched Harry leave, before he saw the white snake poke its head out from under his jacket and make eye contact with him. Ouroboros looked into Quirrell's eyes, before her golden eyes seemed to enlarge with her slitted pupils constricting down to thin slits.

Quirrell stumbled back, before he saw the white snake lunge forward with its mouth wide open, revealing sharp fangs in the front, and curved inward teeth at the back of its maw. It clamped its maw down on his throat and injected him with copious amounts of neurotoxic venom.

"Quit messing around!" A voice rasped, causing Quirrell to shake his head and look down, to see his hands were shaking and his skin was sickly pale.

He looked forward and saw Harry leaving the shop, with the white snake staring at him, before its eyes returned to normal and retreated back into the grey haired wizard's jacket. Quirrell looked out the window and saw Harry petting Ouroboros on the head, before it hid herself again.

"W-what was that?" Quirrell stuttered out.

"Hmph, someone who's better than you are." Voldemort hissed back.

"S-sorry, maser." Quirrell stuttered.

Harry walked along the stone road of the alley. Before he glanced around and then vanished in a shifting haze. He appeared in a completely new world. He looked up, as Ouroboros poked her head out from under his jacket and loomed over his shoulder, and looked up and around.

The sky seemed to be covered in an unchanging night that, with an endless white desert that covered the ground. There were several tree-like objects that weren't plants, but made out of a quarts-like mineral. The moon in the sky was in an opposite lunar phase than in the world.

 _"§What is this place?§_ " Ouroboros asked, as she loomed over his shoulder.

"This place…it's my personal place." Harry admitted with a smirk, as he looked around.

 _"§But…how?§"_ She questioned.

"There's never been a wizard that was well versed in mathematics and physics I am." Harry said, as his grey hair fell in front of his eyes, when he turned. "I like to call this place, The Void. It's a spatial dimension that's on an upper plan than the one we exist on." He informed.

 _"§We're in another dimension? That's crazy…How is that even possible?§_ " Ouroboros questioned.

"It's actually really, really hard, relatively. Almost impossible for anyone else, if they don't know what they're doing." Harry replied with a shrug, as he took a few steps forward and stopped in front of a large cart, that held a dozen or so books, a case holding his robes and supplies. "It takes up almost a one fourth of the processing power of my brain to accomplish." He admitted, as the white snake flicked her tongue out.

"I use my magic to generate microscopic black holes, a lifetime of around a nanosecond, before they evaporate into useless thermal energy. In that nanosecond, I manipulate them into forming a coherent rupture between normal space and the Void." Harry informed, as he looked at all of his school supplies. "Here, I have completely focus on keeping a barrier around me and redirecting all of the vectors of almost every substance, harmful or not that I know of, other than light and oxygen. To protect us from the electromagnetic radiation emitted from charged particles." He said.

While it wasn't necessarily harmful to him, it wasn't exactly good for him either. "This place is a tangle of intertwined non-spatial dimensions, comparably similar to a wadded up piece of paper; rather like taking the classic 'flat sheet' used to represent gravity and crumpling it up into a ball, thereby creating extra dimensions and shorter spaces between points. Our plane of existence is said to have four dimensions 'up-down, front-back, side-to-side and time', The Void is entwined with the physical universe to the extent that phenomena in one realm can affect the other." Harry informed.

 _"…§Like the Nevernever§…_ " Ouroboros hissed quietly.

"The what?" Harry asked, looking at her.

" _§Nothing_ §" She hissed back quickly. _"§So you can go anywhere through here?§_ " She asked.

"No. There is a limit to what I can do. I use this place to teleport to different places, I call it Spatial Teleportation. I have a limit on how far I can go, being around five hundred meters and I can only bring around one hundred and thirty kilograms of weight with me." Harry admitted with a sigh. "It's undoubtedly more versatile than Apparition, but I have to 'leap' to places." He said.

 _"§You can only go five hundred meters, leave here, go back into here and repeat the process_.§" Ouroboros theorized.

"You're getting it." Harry said, as he grabbed onto his stuff and focused forward and mentally concentrated to form the spatial co-ordinates of where he wanted to go.

At the entrance of Diagon Alley, a deep haze formed with Harry pushing a cart solidifying. Being a slight blue wave of shimmering blue reconciliation energy spread out, being particle radiation from the displacement.

Harry pushed the cart, before he saw his family moving up the road, with Derik pushing his own cart of supplies. "Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you!?" Lily questioned, looking at Harry.

"In an upper dimension, that intertwined with ours, of course." Harry said with a tilt of his head, causing his ash-grey hair to shift and fall in front of his dark green eyes..

"Quit messing around, and let's go. You two have to prepare for Hogwarts." James said seriously, as he helped Derik push his cart.

Harry rolled his eyes, as he followed the three. Unknown to the three Potters, a white snake poked her head out from under his jacket and her head loomed over his shoulder. _"§More humans?§"_ She asked.

 _"…§ignore them. But if they see you, they'll try to kill you. So try to remain hidden until we're alone.§_ " Harry hissed back quietly, before the white snake retreated back into his jacket and he felt Ouroboros coil around his waist.

Lily glanced back and looked at Harry weirdly. Harry just looked at her blankly, before he tilted his head down ward and fixed his glasses. "Sorry, bookish types like me don't like to be stared at." He said in a dry, polite tone, causing the red-head to look forward again.

"Where's your owl?" Lily questioned, looking forward.

"Hmm, well, I preferred a more long-term investment." Harry replied uncaringly, as they headed back to their cottage.

A few hours later, Harry was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. In front of him Ouroboros was coiled up with her head leveled with his.

"§ _You said you wanted to be more than a pet and an ally?§_ " Harry questioned curiously.

 _"§Oh yesss…§"_ Ouroboros drew out, as she flicked her tongue out. " _§Have you heard the term, 'Familiar' before?_ §" She asked curiously.

"You could say I'm familiar with the term." Harry replied, before he sighed to himself at his pun…he hated puns. "I thought it was bullshit." He said with a scowl. They were only stories and fairytales.

 _"§Technically it is. Most of the 'Familiars' you hear about are fake.§"_ Ouroboros replied. " _§They're only glorified pets.§"_ She said.

"…So like Dumbledore and the Phoenix." Harry said with a nod, getting a head tilt from the white snake.

 _"…§I have no idea who that is, but there are no Phoenix Familiars. They would never mingle with humans, unless they got something._ §" Ouroboros hissed. _"§Familiars are…servant for his or her witch.§"_ She informed, as her eyes glanced away for a moment.

"A servant?" Harry asked with a frown.

 _"§Well I do owe my life to you. The human at the shop would've killed me and used my parts for potions.§_ " Ouroboros said, as she slithered forward and coiled around the ash-grey haired wizard, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked at the white snake, before he reached up and rubbed her head. "You said a Phoenix would never mingle with a human, to be a Familiar, isn't it the wizard's choice for that?" He asked curiously.

Ouroboros' golden slitted eye turned and glanced at Harry, as her black forked tongue flicked out. _"§Because it's the familiar's choice to form the familiar bond, not the wizard's, and a familiar and their master share a special bond and would die for each other.§"_ She informed.

Harry slowly nodded a creature like a Phoenix wouldn't do that. " _§There's lots of different little things that come with being Master and a Familiar. I will get some of your magic, you will get some of mine, we will be able to do many things.§"_ Ouroboros hissed out, as she pressed her head against his hand.

"You have magic?" He asked.

Ouroboros looked at him like he was stupid. _"§All living creatures have magic. Though what I can do is small, I can still accomplish some feats. Like help us form the bond§_ " She informed, as she pulled back and coiled up his waist and brought her head up to his neck.

"How exactly is the bond made?" Harry asked curiously.

"§We have to hold absolute trust with each other.§" Ouroboros hissed, as she opened her mouth and revealed her fangs.

"…Alright." Harry said with a nod, causing the white snake to tilt her head.

 _"§Alright?§_ " She asked, getting a nod from Harry. _"§You know, I want to find who I really am. That's why I'm doing this. I feel if I go with you, I can figure out what I am.§"_ She admitted.

Harry slowly nodded, as he glanced down. "I too, don't have enough information to explain to myself yet." He said with a sigh.

Ouroboros lowered her fangs right above Harry's neck. _"§If you're not happy with what you have now, you can just find new things to get and fill, to make you happy. Like me.§"_ She hissed.

Harry smirked to himself. "Yeah, you're…Ah!" He sounded, as Ouroboros sunk her teeth into his neck. After a few seconds, he fell back and Ouroboros coiled on top of his chest and looked at him with golden, slitted eyes.

"A…Ow…" Harry muttered, as he laid there not being able to really move.

 _"§Don't be a baby, I just gave you a weakened dose of my venom.§"_ Ouroboros hissed, as she lowered her head and rested it on his chest, looking at the wizard. " _§You'll slowly develop an immunity to one of my only forms of attack.§"_ She said.

"T-that…would mean you're…" Harry fumbled out, as her neurotoxin messed with him.

 _"§That you could kill me, if my main defense and attack was useless…You saved my life, showing me I can trust you. And I'm making you immune to me, should show you, that you can trust me.§"_ Ouroboros informed, as her black forked tongue flicked out and touched against Harry's neck. _"§Now the bond will solidify, but first. I have to teach you how to act like a snake.§_ " She said, to the wizard undergoing mithridatism.

* * *

 **Here's another Spin-Off of the Serpent Sorcerer. If someone you actually know what that is, you'll realize what parts are different from the original. He never went to the Durselys and in turn a lot of other shit didn't happen.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

After walking through the barrier between Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, a young boy with ash-grey hair and dark green eyes sighed. Harry pushed his cart with his supplies on it, as he wore his maroon jacket with its hood up. He looked around and saw dozens upon dozens of people his age, a year younger and a few years older, all loading into a large steam powered train.

Harry looked at all the people around him. He saw all of the children heading to school with their family. He watched as the children happily talked with their parents, with genuine moments of love being transferred.

He tilted his head and frowned, before he felt Ouroboros tighten around him. _"§Don't bother with them. You only need me.§_ " She hissed, causing the grey haired wizard to nod to himself, and push his cart absently.

He looked back when he heard a commotion. He saw his parents and his younger brother coming through the barrier, with dozens of people flocking towards them. Harry scowled when he saw James and Lily soaking it up, while Derik just looked around like it was perfectly normal. Which to him, it generally was.

As he looked at them, a loud crash filled his ears and he, along with his cart falling over, and onto someone. Harry lifted his head up and looked into glaring blue eyes. He leaned back a bit and recognized who the person was; being the girl he met back at the robe shop.

"Get off me!" She snapped, as she pushed him off.

Harry fell on his butt and reached up to adjust his glasses, with his hood being knocked back. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" She said snobbishly, as she put a hand on her hip. "In this world, at least try to be civilized." She added.

"I'll try to remember that." Harry said dryly, as he stood up and looked at the girl.

She looked from him down to their collided carts. "Uck, you've got all your disgusting muggle things mixed with mine!" She complained.

"More like you got your crazy-shit mixed with my stuff." Harry corrected in a dry, polite tone, while he pushed his glasses up.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She said angrily, as she stomped her foot a bit.

"Then don't treat me like I'm some sorta contagion." Harry replied uncaringly, as he looked at his supplies. He reached down and picked up a book, which looked incredibly expensive, which was quickly snatched out of his hand by the girl.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Touching my things!" She said angrily, as she held her book close to her chest.

"Like I can tell, though with the jewels incrusted on it, it sure isn't mine." Harry said, getting a smirk from the girl. "Only someone so vain would have something like that." He added, wiping the smirk off her face.

"What's going on here?" A smooth male voice said, causing the girl to straighten up.

"Daddy, this…This Muggle-born ruined my cart!" She said, as she pointed at Harry.

Harry cast a sideways glance and saw an older man with silvery blond hair and grey eyes. Lucius looked at Harry, before his eyes did go a bit wide recognizing him.

"I see." He drawled out, before he looked at his daughter.

"Did I?" Harry asked curiously, as he smirked and pushed his glasses up. "Or maybe, you were a bit upset about me being…different." He said mockingly.

"…Are you accusing her of something?" Lucius questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Me? Oh, bookish types like me aren't the kind that like to point fingers." Harry said, as he reached up to his jacket and pulled his hood up.

Lucius hummed, before he brandished his wand and pointed it at his daughter's supplies and said a word, before they drifted up and rearranged onto her cart. "Thanks daddy." She said, as she sent a mocking look towards Harry, who was just watching the process of Lucius' magic carefully. "What? Are you surprised?" She asked with a hand on her hip. "What are you, brain dead? Do you not know what magic is? Maybe if you're lucky, they'll wipe your memory and I'd never have to see you again." She said.

"Well, we all aren't that lucky, are we?" Harry asked with a smirk, as he glanced at his things. He used his foot to stand the cart back up, before he cast a glance at the girl. "And we all don't have 'daddy' to do everything for us." He added, getting a glare from the girl.

"What? How dare!...The nerve of…." She sounded, as she stomped off.

Harry cast a glance at Lucius and smirked, before he held his hand out and all of his supplies telekinetically drifted back onto the cart. "…Your daughter seems _nice_." He said sarcastically, as he walked away, pushing the cart.

Lucius scowled and took a step towards Harry, only to stop when the head of a white snake poked itself out from underneath the grey haired boy's maroon jacket. The white snake glared at him with slitted golden eyes, as a black forked tongue flicked out. After a second the snake retreated back under the jacket, with Harry glancing back.

A few minutes later, Harry was walking down the train as it was heading out of the station. Harry had his hands in his pockets as he passed several small groups of people entering the train's compartments. He passed a pair of twin boys with red hair and freckles, who grinned at him, which he nodded in return.

After a minute, Harry passed several filled compartments, before he stopped at compartment that didn't give off the sound of a few people talking. He sighed as he reached out and opened the door, before he noticed there was only one person in the compartment, looking out the window.

"Is this place taken?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not be me, no." the person replied, sounding incredibly familiar to the grey haired wizard. Harry entered the compartment and closed the door behind him, before he turned around and almost fell back.

Standing a few inches behind Harry was the person who was once looking out the window. It was a boy, the same boy he met in Diagon Alley. "Well, took you long enough to find a place." The boy said, as he stepped back and sat down on the red bench.

Harry looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes slightly, as his grey hair shifted and fell a bit in front of his eyes. The boy in front of him had bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Harry noticed the boy had dark-green eyes, almost like his own, but they were slanted a bit.

"I never got your name." Harry said, as he stepped forward and sat down on the bench across the orange boy and looked at him.

"Hmm, oh right." He said with a nod. "The strange turban wearing _maggot_ interrupted our little conversation." He said, saying 'Maggot' with disdain.

Harry looked at the orange haired boy. From what Harry could tell, the boy in front of him wasn't European. He sounded almost American. "Maggot?" Harry asked.

"Tch, oh yes. Most humans usual are." The orange haired boy said, as he looked out the window.

"…Right…" Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses. "What was your name again?" He asked.

The boy smirked. "I'm not really inclined to give if out, but…you can call me, Roman." He said charmingly, as he turned and looked out the window. He blinked his eyes and his pupils became thin slits, like a cat's. Before he blinked again and they were normal.

"Roman, eh? Sounds ancient." Harry said, as he leaned back.

Roman chuckled, while shaking his head. "You are just a card, Harry." He commented.

"How did you know my name?" Harry questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What can I say? I know a lot of different things." Roman replied. "A tip...Don't give out your name." He said seriously, looking at Harry. "Names are powerful, if you do introduce yourself. Make sure to not pronounce your name exactly the way you do." He advised.

"…Um, thanks?" Harry said unsure, as he looked at the boy.

"No need to thank me, just doing what I'm supposed to do." Roman replied uncaringly, looking back out the window.

"What you're supposed to?" The grey haired wizard asked.

"We're friends. We gotta stick out for each other." The orange haired boy replied.

"Since when did we become friends?" Harry questioned.

Roman smirked in a mixture of a gentlemanly manner and a ruthless manner. "You did get that snake, didn't you?" He asked, as he sniffed. "I smell her on you." He admitted.

The sound of hissing filed the compartment, as a white snake loomed over Harry's shoulder, with her golden slitted eyes glaring at Roman. "For your information, I did." Harry replied.

Roman looked at the snake and smirked, before he looked out the window again. "You might want to keep her on the down-low, if you know what I mean. There're a lot of unsavory fellows who don't want snakes coming back again. You know, them being dark creatures after all." He said sarcastically.

Harry looked at Roman with a mixture of distrust and frustration, as Ouroboros returned back into his jacket. He was obviously distrusting of Roman and frustrated that he couldn't get a read on him. Harry studied the boy, and noticed he wore a white jacket with red lining and a small grey scarf.

After a few minutes Harry scowled and looked out the window too. "It's such a shame what these _maggots_ have done to the world, don't you think?" Roman asked, looking at Harry and then back out the window.

"…I guess…" Harry said, as he glanced back at the boy.

"I never really understood the importance of them all. Why we keep them around, if not for entertainment." He said with a shake of his head. "I never understood them personally. They're such…petty little things." Roman said, as he put his elbow on the edge of the bench and rested his cheek on it. "Always fighting, always happy to sell out their own kind. No wonder we prosper so well. They're worse than monsters and mutations, and they say that they're better." He said with a shake of his head, before he looked at Harry. "And they say _we're_ insane." He commented.

"I have…no idea what you're talking about." Harry admitted.

Roman gave him a look, before he looked out the window again. "…Of course you do." He replied.

Harry frowned, before he glanced off. He lifted up his hand and held his fingers apart, before a thin electrical discharge crackled between his fingers. The electrical discharge was white with blue outlining it.

Roman turned and looked at Harry, before he tilted his head. "That's a fancy light show you've got there. I don't see many people here doing that with magic." He admitted.

"What, this?" Harry said, as he put his hands together and pulled them apart. Before a violent electrical discharge crackled between all of his fingers, with Harry putting his hands together condensing all the electricity into a ball, and then dissipated. "It isn't that hard really, if you know the mechanics behind how it works." He admitted.

"Kids our age can't do that." Roman said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes well, kids our age don't know what I know." Harry replied with a shrug, as he held his hand up and electricity danced and crackled off his fingers. Roman smirked, looking at that.

The sound of knocking caused Harry to drop his hand, before the door opened up. A girl walked in caring a crate and sat down, putting her supplies at her side. She looked forward, before she scowled at Harry and Roman.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

Harry gave her a glance, as he looked her up and down. The girl had short, neck-length brown hair and pale green eyes, with pale skin. She already seemed to be wearing normal robes and had her arms crossed, as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you deaf, old-man?" She insulted, looking at Harry's grey hair.

"No, I just thought you were stupid." Harry replied with a shrug. "You come into our compartment and asked who we were. You do know, it's the other way around, right?" He asked with a grin, as he glanced to his side, since the girl was sitting next to him.

She 'Hmph'd' at being insulted and looked away. "I'm Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." She said in a haughty since of superiority.

Harry just grinned. ' _You're called me old man, yet your last name is a hypokinetic rigid syndrome, which mostly old people get…'_ He thought, before he leaned close towards the girl. "Hello, My name's Harry…It's a plea-sure." He drew out, causing the girl to shift and look away with a slight blush.

"Why do you have old-man hair? Did someone spike you're drink or something with a potion?" Pansy asked mockingly, as she kept her eyes off the grey haired wizard.

Harry reached up and ran a hand through his messy hair, before his bangs fell in-between his eyes. "That is the first time some's called my hair, 'old-man hair'? I think it's kinda funny to be honest." He commented, causing Pansy to frown. "But no, I've always had this hair. I'm sure I can go into the mechanics as to why it's not black, but I wouldn't want to bore such an important person." Harry said in a dry, polite tone, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmph, at least you know who you're…" Pansy began.

"…Like Roman over here." Harry finished, getting an enraged look from the girl.

"You think he is better than I am?!" She demanded, as she glared at Harry.

"Well, you are a girl. So you get a few bonus points. He may be a misanthrope, but he didn't call me hair, 'old-man hair'." Harry said with a shrug, not really looking her in the eyes.

"Where do you get off?!" Pansy questioned angrily.

"Um, Hogwarts I think…" Harry began, before he looked at Roman. "…Right?" He asked.

"I believe so." Roman agreed.

Pansy glared at Harry, before he tilted his head to the side, causing his hair to shift out of his eyes. Dark green eyes met pale green, before the two froze.

Harry saw a girl, a young girl, maybe five or six, standing in a pitch black room. The young girl's face as blacked out by the darkness, but the whites of her eyes and her smile gave off a certain light. Over the course of a few seconds, he watched as two figures, from what he could assume were the girl's parents.

They walked by her, constantly walking _by_ not towards her, not at her. He watched as the girl became desperate for attention, for affection. He saw as the little girl began to growl, her glowing eyes and smile dimmed, turning a dark grey. He saw kids with glowing white eyes and mouths pointing their fingers at her, and laughing, causing the girl to frown.

He watched as she got older in seconds, with her eyes and smile dimming to the point of being black, just like the surrounding darkness and her figure. He saw as other dark figures formed around her, with her glaring at the figures with glowing eyes and mouths. He could feel the hate and envious feeling rolling of the dark figured girl, before she began to point and laugh at the groups that pointed and laughed at her. Slowly the other figures looked down and faded black, with the girl smiling to herself. She looked towards the dark figures next to her, only to see they weren't there and she was alone, causing her to look down and her smile fell.

Harry blinked and looked at Pansy, to see she was completely pale and looking at him in nervousness, fear and something else. "T-that…no…that's…crazy." Pansy muttered to herself, as she looked at Harry.

"What's crazy?" Harry asked, as he moved forward to see if the girl was alright.

Pansy scooted back and pressed her back against the wall behind her and just stared at him shock. "…I…I don't believe in devils…" She muttered.

Harry gave her a confused look, before he sat back and looked down at his hands. Trying to process what he just saw.

All the while, Roman was watching them with an inhumanly wide grin. ' _It seems like you're magic has passed practitioner level, eh? And your first Soulgaze too, hmm. Now this is getting interesting.'_ He thought mischievously, as he looked back out the window.

Pansy panted, as she looked at Harry with wide pale green eyes. "What did you mean by 'devils'?" Harry asked curiously, causing Pansy to pant heavily, looking at him.

"Y-You…" She muttered fearfully.

Harry looked down and frowned to himself, before he looked at himself. He turned looked at the petrified girl, before he reached out. Pansy panted heavily as she tried to push herself back, only to hit the wall behind her. She closed her eyes, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

Pansy opened her eyes and saw Harry standing in front of her, with his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sure he thought she was a bit of a bitch, but she was younger than him and he wasn't heartless.

"I really don't know about 'devil', perhaps you meant 'devilishly handsome', but that's neither here nor there." He said with a grin, as his grey hair fell into his eyes again.

Pansy slowed her breathing, before she looked down unsure at what she just saw. She looked up towards Harry and wasn't sure if she should be screaming in fear and trying to get away or wanted to befriend him. ' _What better person to help you, than the person you fear.'_ She thought to herself, trying to rationalize what she was thinking or what she saw.

"I don't need your help!" Pansy snapped, though it seemed forced on her part; especially when she slapped his hand off her.

Harry stepped back and noticed Pansy was still shaking a bit. ' _What the hell did she see to make her act like this…what did I see?'_ He asked himself, as he stood in the middle of the compartment. He wasn't sure, but he was confident that he just _saw_ Pansy, or at least a vague impression on who she really was.

Pansy took a deep breath and crossed her arms, as she looked at the wall and blinked a few times. She tried to forget what she saw, but she couldn't. It was like it was burned into the forefront of her mind. She cast a glance at a confused Harry, as he stood in the middle of the compartment.

"Y-You said your name was Harry." She said.

"…I do remember that." Harry said dryly, looking at the girl.

"Harry what?" Pansy questioned.

Harry tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together, as his hair shifted a bit out of his eyes. "…You want to know my last name?" He asked in confusion. No one ever wanted to know his last name. Everyone either seemed to know he was Derik's older brother and called him 'The Boy Who Lived's older brother' or they didn't care at all about him at all, in favor over his brother.

"Tut, I asked, didn't I?" Pansy asked mockingly, as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Who's the Boy Who Lived?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Uh, Derik Potter." Pansy replied uncaringly, everyone knew that.

"…I'm his older brother." Harry said with a scowl, as he narrowed his dark green eyes.

"…What?" Pansy said in surprise. She didn't know Derik had a brother. "He-he-haha, really? You want to lie now?" She questioned with a mocking smirk.

"It's not my fault you don't believe me." Harry said with a shrug, as he gave her a look. "People rarely do, until he or our parents say it out loud." He commented with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when they say it, Gryffindor." She said coolly.

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're some fan of Derik Potter. Tut, just because you said you're his brother, doesn't mean he'll know you. I bet you'll try to join Gryffindor to be best friends with him." Pansy said condescendingly, looking up towards the grey haired boy.

Harry tilted his head to the side, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "You know, from this angle, you're kinda cute." He commented randomly.

"W-what?" Pansy asked unsure, as she blushed a bit. She wasn't expecting that reply. She never was called 'cute' before, especially from people she was insulting.

"Yeah." Harry said with a shrug.

Pansy glanced down and reached up towards her nose and rubbed it a bit, being a being a bit self-conscious. She was always self-conscious about her looks, especially when she was younger and kids made fun of her for her looks.

"Tsk, your nose is fine." Harry said uncaringly, as he put his hands in his pockets. She did look cute, especially with having a look that said she didn't hold sympathy or care for most people. "Honestly, if you're looking for a problem with yourself, you _will_ find one. I mean, look at me…" He said, pointing to his grey hair. "…Do you think girls think this is hot? No, no one wants to look at a guy with, as you said 'old-man hair'. Do I care? No." He said, causing Pansy to blink a few times, as she lowered her hand.

"…I've been making fun of you, why are you complimenting me?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"What can I say, I'm an altruist." Harry replied with a shrug. "I mean, you're like the second girl I've met on this train ride. The last one, phew, she was crazy…" He began, as the compartment door opened behind him, with said girl walking in. "…Honestly, she kept yelling and it was so annoying." He said.

"You!" She said loudly, causing Harry to jump and turn around.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Harry announced in annoyance.

"You're lucky you didn't break any of my things!" She said angrily, with Harry noticing two large boys standing behind her, looking like bodyguards.

"It was an accident." Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh, really? Since it was an accident, I'll forgive the entire thing. Maybe we'll become great friends." She said enthusiastically, with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"…No." She drawled out and a frown on her face.

"What's your problem, Ice Queen?" Harry asked dryly.

"What's my problem? You're my problem!" She said snobbishly.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." He replied.

"Argh!" She sounded, as she stomped her foot in frustration.

One of the large boys standing behind her moved forward and glared at Harry, before he swung his fist. Roman turned and looked at the boy, with a scowl on his face the instant the boy made the move. Harry just stood there with a smile, as the fist approached his face.

In an instant a sickening crack echoed through the rom, with Roman and Pansy looking at the commotion. Goyle almost yelled in pain, as he stumbled back and held his wrist, which was contorted and warped, with the bones snapped. The girl looked shocked, as she looked from Goyle to Harry, only to take a step back.

Harry had a wide, almost maniacal smile on his face, as his grey hair covered his eyes. Looming over his shoulder was a long, white snake that was about as thick as a wrist. It had medium sized black sclera eyes, with golden irises and slitted pupil. Around the eyes were markings.

She, along with her two 'body guards' looked at the imposing white snake with fear. "You know, Ouroboros is…well, she has the protectiveness of a mother cobra." Harry said offhandedly, causing the white snake to face him and hissed, with her inky black, forked tongue flicking. "Tsk, don't try to deny it." He added, before he looked at the three.

Harry grinned manically, as he slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, like a snake would. After a second, Ouroboros retreated back into his jacket.

"While I love this interaction, I'm afraid this is the part where you run away." Roman said in gentleman-like manner, before the white haired girl and her two body guards quickly left.

Pansy stared at Harry in shock, remembering the maniacal grin he had, causing her to pant again. She saw that grin before and it wasn't pleasant.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Harry asked, as he sat down, this time next to Roman.

"T-that." Pansy said, pointing to him.

"What? Ouroboros?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry about her, she's a cool snake, just don't piss her off." He said with a shrug.

"…The smile…" Pansy corrected, looking at the grey haired teen.

"Oh? That?" Harry said with an eye roll. "I just do that for intimidation." He admitted. "People tend to avoid a person, who they think is insane." He stated, before the door opened up and a boy looked around.

"H-Has anyone seen a toad? H-He keeps getting away from me." He said.

"Nope." Harry replied, causing the boy to look sad and close the door. After a few seconds, Harry turned and looked down at his jacket. "Did you eat the boy's toad?" He asked, and to Pansy's surprise the snake's head poked out of the collar of his shirt and hiss to him. "Tut, good. I wouldn't want to be bitched at." He muttered.

"You can…you can understand it?" Pansy said with absolute shock. First she saw who this boy really was on the inside, and she wasn't sure if she was terrified or thrilled about it. Then he claimed to be the older brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and now he can talk to snakes. She had no idea what to think of the guy in front of her.

"Uh, yeah? Why? Do you have a pet you can't understand?" Harry questioned with an unsure look. He never understood why people would get owls or things like that, if they couldn't understand them. What was the point of a companion you can't talk to?

Pansy blinked, before she crossed her arms and scowled. "Don't talk to me, like you're better or something." She said, as she looked off. Despite the fact she and almost everyone in Slytherin wanted to be a Parselmouth, she wouldn't tolerate being looked down on. Only Muggles and Muggle-borns deserve such treatment in her mind.

Before the conversation could continue the door opened up again, except it was a girl wearing the Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said in a bossy voice.

Harry blinked a few times. This girl had an almost exact same bossy tone the white haired girl had, except she didn't have the snobbish part of it.

"What do you want, beaver-face? We've already told him we don't know about his stupid toad, now go away!" Pansy said angrily, looking at the bushy haired girl.

The bushy haired girl narrowed her eyes, before she rolled them and closed the door and left. "Such a way with words." Harry said dryly, looking at Pansy. "A tip if you want to hurt someone with words, insult something they care about. She obviously didn't care about her appearance." He said.

Pansy crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't need your help, idiot." She informed. "So, you're a Parsalmouth that wants to join Gryffindor. Want to start a revolution, or something?" Pansy asked mockingly.

"I couldn't care less about what 'house' I go in." Harry said uncaringly.

"Perhaps Slytherin would be the best place for you." Roman suggested, as he cast a glance at the grey haired teen.

"Why Slytherin?" Harry questioned, glancing at the bright orange haired boy.

Roman smirked. ' _It's the only place you should be, heir.'_ He thought with amusement. "You could say, it's where you'll fit in. In the end, it's in your soul." He commented, as he looked back out the window, before he chuckled to himself. "…in your very soul." He added ominously.

After a few minutes a voice grabbed Harry's, Pansy's and Roman's attention. "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It'll be taken to the school separately." The voice announced.

Pansy stood up and took her robes out of her crate, before she looked at Harry and Roman with narrowed eyes. "Well, get out, perverts." She said with a scowl.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Trust me, darling. I could get a better lay." He replied, as he walked out of the rooms and muttered to himself, about how stupid 'maggots' were. Harry just grabbed his own robes out of the crate and left the compartment, letting Pansy change.

Out in the corridors, Harry changed uncaringly. He really only took off his maroon jacket and packed it up. He only wore a white dress shirt and black pants, along with shoes. He put his black robes on over them, before he closed it up. He honestly couldn't believe most wizards wore nothing under the robes. He was not going out into the September night like that.

Harry looked towards Roman, to see he was already wearing the uniform. The grey haired wizard wondered how he was able to change so fast without him noticing. After a few minutes, they returned back into the compartment, with Pansy already dressed in the Hogwarts uniform.

"Hmm…" Harry sounded, as he tilted his head and looked Pansy up and down. "…Nice." He commented, getting a scowl from the girl. They felt the train stop, signaling that they've reached their designation.

For the next few minutes, all of the students shuffled and forced their way out of train. Harry was pushed forward and almost fell, only to be caught by Roman. "You gotta be more careful." He commented, as he glanced down towards the shorter boy.

Harry stood up straighter and adjusted his glasses. "…Thanks." He said, as he looked forward, getting a smirk from the bright, orange haired boy.

A lamp illuminated the area, as a loud voice grabbed Harry's attention. "Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here!" A giant of a man with black bushy hair and a beard announced, smiling at the children. "Come on, follow me. Anymore Firs' year, mind your step now!" He said, as he led the children down a path.

Harry glanced around and noticed Roman was staying right at his side, confusing him a bit. He wasn't one who had friends. People always wanted to be friends with Derik and/or always wanted to use him as a way to get to his younger brother. ' _Is this what it's like to have a friend?'_ He thought unsure.

"Mind your step, you'll be gettin' you're first look at Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid announced. "Just around here." He said, before some people made several surprised and awed sounds, as the path led to a large, black lake. Perched on top of a large mountain, was a giant castle with its windows illuminated brightly.

"It's probably one of the only good things these puss-bags made." Roman muttered. "I never get tired of seeing it." He commented to Harry. Harry glanced at him, before he looked at the large castle, with some amazement.

"Alrigh', no more than four to a boat!" Hagrid announced, as he pointed to a small group of boats floating on the water. The First Years entered their boats, with Harry noticing Roman following him, but he didn't think too much of it.

When Harry and Roman sat down, he heard an annoyed groan. Harry looked in front of him and noticed Pansy sitting in front of him, before he made an unsure face, before she pointed to her side and he saw the white haired girl he kept running into.

"…At least don't somehow tip this boat over." She said with annoyance, giving Harry an accusing look.

"Oh Ice Queen, you just know how to get me all mushy inside." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses, before the small group of boats took off towards the castle.

As everyone stared at the castle in awe, Harry glanced down at the water when he felt Ouroboros tighten around him. It was cold outside and she wanted to be warm, something Harry could understand.

"Heads down!" Hagrid announced, with the children lowering their heads and letting them pass through a dark tunnel, until they reached an underground harbor, which is where they climbed out.

Roman looked at the boats and shook his head, before the group was lead towards a path that led the children to the castle. They eventually arrived at the large, wooden door of the building, before Hagrid knocked on the large door with his large fist.

The door swung open, with a witch wearing green robes stood at the entrance. Harry glanced at her, before he glanced around uncaringly.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She said, as she opened the door wider.

The children followed her into the Castle looking around the giant hallway, with an incredibly high ceiling, and with a unique looking staircase that led to the upper levels. McGonagall led the children past a large pair of doors, which echoed with the sounds of hundreds of people talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquette will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you're here. Your house will be something like your family, within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She said. "The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…" She said.

"…Why did she say Slytherin last?" Pansy muttered to herself with a scowl.

"Probably because it begins with the letter 'S', and normally, 'S' comes after, 'G' 'H' and 'R'." Harry said quietly. He thought it McGonagall said it in alphabetical order.

"…Each house has its own noble history…" She said, causing Roman to smirk to himself and glance towards Harry. "…And each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." She informed, causing Roman's smirk to reach inhuman lengths and his eyes turned cat-like for a moment, before returning to normal.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will add house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will get the House Cup." McGonagall explained. "A great honor, I hope each of you, will be a credit to which house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as best as you can, while you're waiting." She said, glancing at a few untidy children. "I'll return when it's time, please wait quietly." She said, as she turned around and walked out of the chamber.

Harry glanced around the chamber, with most of the other first years looking nervous. "Harry." A voice said, causing him to turn and look forward.

Pansy glanced at her side, as she heard that, before she blinked a few times. Standing in front of Harry was a boy a few inches shorter than the grey haired boy. The boy and Harry looked a bit similar, with the boy having jet black, messy hair. But it was shorter compared to Harrys, and thinner, with a cowlick on the back of his head. They both had green eyes, though Harry's were darker. And the boy had a bit of baby fat, while Harry was entirely slim.

"Yeah?" Harry sounded, as he looked at his little brother.

"Mum and Dad said we had to stay together." Derik said.

"…Yes, yes they did." Harry agreed with a nod.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to?" Harry replied unsure, as he tilted his head. It was pretty obvious to him.

"You can't, not just listen to them." Derik said incredulously.

"Of course I can…see?" Harry asked, as he pointed to himself.

"Who are you?" Pansy questioned, looking at Derik. Of course she heard of The Boy Who Lived, but she never seen him before. It wasn't something she actively cared about.

Derik looked at Pansy, before he frowned. He knew who she was though. His father spent hours and hours trying to get it in his head, who might try to kill him for what he'd done. Most of the Darker, Pure-Blood Families were most of them. He gave Pansy a scowl, before he looked at Harry.

"Harry, what house are you planning on going in?" Derik asked.

"…Hell if I know." Harry said uncaringly.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Pansy snapped irritably, as she glared at Derik, causing the younger boy to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What's going on?" A red-headed, freckled boy asked, as he stood next to his new friend. "Who's he?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Oh, a Weasley." Pansy drawled out, as she rolled her eyes. ' _Why do I get all the weirdos?'_ She thought.

"He's my brother." Derik said, ignoring Pansy's comment.

"Y-You have a brother?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes…people usually forget that." Harry said with a frown, as he looked away.

The sounds of gasps, pulled Derik's, Ron's and Pansy's attention away from Harry's comment. Harry stared at a wall, as dozens of Ghosts for Hogwarts flew by and began to talk to the First Years. Roman looked at the ghosts, before he and the Bloody Baron looked at each other. The orange haired boy smirked, before he looked at Harry.

"Chin up, Harry." Roman said, as he elbowed the boy in the chest.

"Tut, I knew that." Harry replied.

"Oh I know, but if you wanna get some cute girlfriends. Angst'ing about isn't gonna help." Roman said with a charming smile. "It might attract a few, but it'll never last." He advised.

Harry frowned and looked forward, before he nodded to himself. He needed to get over the fact people never saw him for who he was or what he was.

"Move along now." McGonagall said sternly, as she came back. "The sorting ceremony is about to start." She informed, before the ghosts floated away through the wall. "Now form a line. And follow me." She instructed looking at the First Years.

The children got into line. Harry noticed Derik was standing at his side, with Pansy standing in front of him and Roman standing behind him. The line was led out of the chamber and into the Great Hall, causing some of the students to look up and around in awe.

McGonagall lead the students to the front of the hall, standing in front of the elevated teachers table, and had them facing the rest of the students, with the teachers behind them. Harry had his hands in his pockets and glanced down, as he sighed to himself.

As he did that McGonagall placed a stool down, and put a raggedy, pointed wizard's hat on top of it. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back, and he listened to the hat sing. He opened his eyes when he heard everyone clap to his song.

After the hat was done, McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a scroll. "When I call your name, you'll put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She instructed, before she began to read off the names.

Harry watched as people were called off, with First Years quickly and nervously, passing by him and getting sorted. "You know, in all honesty I think Slytherin would be best for you." Roman commented quietly, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his uncovered eye.

"…You think?" Harry asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Oh yes." Roman replied with a grin.

Before he and Harry looked to their side, when they saw Neville fall over on his way to the stool, before he was sorted. After a few names, McGonagall continued to read.

"Malfoy, Daronica." She announced, before the white haired girl Harry met early walked passed him, not even giving him a glance.

"…Huh, so that's her name." Harry said to himself, before he watched as she was sorted. It took a few moments, as the hat looked at the Ravenclaw table and the Slytherin table. He watched as the hat then yelled 'Slytherin', before Daronica seemed to strut towards the Slytherin table.

After a few more names, the line was small. "Parkinson, Pansy." McGonagall announced. Pansy felt someone push her a bit forward encouragingly. She turned around and saw Harry had his hand forward a bit, but he was looking away.

Pansy glanced down, before she quickly moved forward and saw on the stool. It didn't take, but a few seconds to get sorted into Slytherin.

After a few more people, McGonagall looked at the name. "Potter, Derik!" She announced, before the boy stepped forward. In an instant, almost hundreds of whispers echoed about the Great Hall. When Derik sat down, the hat was put on his head and he drowned out the noise.

Harry scowled, as he heard the sounds of them gasping and talking in astonishment. "I know you don't trust me that much…" Roman said with a shrug. "…But, there really is no other place for you, other than Slytherin, if you go any other place, you'll be just like _them_." He said, looking around the Hall.

"Why are you so fixated on me going to Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly, looking at the orange haired boy.

"…I just don't want to go there by myself." Roman replied with a casual air about him. "And you're the _only_ _person_ I'd ever be friends with." He admitted, causing Harry to glance down. "Plus, those girls, Pansy was it? And that Daronica? With the right words, I'm sure you can start a little something-something with the likes of them." He said with a grin.

"You're strange." Harry commented, getting a shrug from the boy.

"To me, your kind is strange." Roman added uncaringly.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced, getting a thunderous applause, with the Gryffindor table cheering and shouting from the people there.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall announced, when the cheering died down.

Like with Derik there were dozens of shocked gasps, along with stunned silence. Pansy looked surprised, as she looked at the front of the Hall. Daronica scowled and looked at the front too. She didn't know there was another Potter.

' _Probably just another dolt, like Derik.'_ She thought.

In the silence, light footsteps echoed, as a slim boy with messy ash-grey hair stepped forward. Harry had a frown, as he walked with his hands in his pockets, before he sat down on the stool. As Harry stepped forward, Daronica's eyes went wide in surprise. Almost everyone was silent as they took in the unique looking, relative of The Boy Who Lived.

They watched as he sat there for almost half a minute, as the hat seemed to look from Ravenclaw to Slytherin. Roman glanced up at the bewitched ceiling, as he smirked to himself.

"Slytherin!" The Hat announced. If the Great Hall wasn't silent before, it was now. A Potter, a Relative to Derik, The Boy Who Lived, was just sorted into Slytherin.

The light sound of clapping echoed, from Pansy as she sat at the table with a wide, mocking grin on her face, looking at the Gryffindor table. From around her, all of the other Slytherins followed. Roman clapped slowly to himself, before Harry slowly stood up and took the hat off.

He put his hands back in his pockets, before he began to slowly walk towards the Slytherin table, with the bangs of his ash-grey hair in his eyes. He looked around for an open seat, before he sat down next to Pansy.

"…So you are the Boy Who Lived's brother?" She said.

"Obviously." Harry said with a scowl, as he glared forward.

"…What's it like?" Pansy questioned, only to go a bit pale when she noticed Harry glaring at her.

"It's annoying and cumbersome." Harry stated.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, before she crossed her arms. "I was just trying to start a conversation, old-man hair." She said with annoyance.

"Yeah, just don't try to start a conversation that I've had almost a few thousand times." Harry said with scowl, as he looked forward.

Harry turned and looked up towards the teachers table and noticed a few people sitting up there. He saw the large man with the long hair and beard. Sitting at the center of the table, upon a golden chair was an old man wearing unique robes and half-moon glasses. Harry knew who he was, it was hard not to, Dumbledore.

He saw Quirrell sitting there too, causing him to grin a bit, with Ouroboros tightening around him. Harry looked down and saw there were only five more people ready to be sorted.

"Torchwick, Roman!" McGonagall announced, before she blinked a few times and mouthed a 'What' to herself. Dumbledore glanced up, his attention fully grabbed. At the Slytherin table there were murmurs among themselves, while Hermione glanced down in thought. All of them had a thought that 'Roman Torchwick', sounded incredibly familiar, but they just couldn't place where they heard it.

Roman walked up towards the stool and sat down, before the hat covered his head. ' _Man, I'm going to need a shower after this.'_ He thought glumly, and almost instantly the hat yelled 'Slytherin'. After he was sorted, Roman walked with a grin on his face towards the table, before he sat down next to Harry.

"You've certainly caused some ruckus." Harry commented, glancing around at all the people looking at Roman in confusion and trying to remember him.

"What can I say? I bring the show, while you stop it." Roman replied with a shrug.

Pansy looked at Roman with a scowl, before she looked at Harry. "Why are you here?" She questioned suspiciously. "If you're 'his' brother, shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor house?" She asked.

Harry turned and gave her a grin, as he tilted his head to the side. "And miss out on all the cute girls here? Not a chance." He said. "I like girls with a bit of…darkness inside them. It makes things interesting." He admitted.

Pansy blushed a bit, before she crossed her arms and looked away. "Quit saying things like that, idiot." She said.

The grey haired wizard turned and looked back up towards the teachers table as Dumbledore said a few words, before the feast started. Harry looked at the teachers' table and looked at the rest of the people. He looked passed Professor Quirrell and looked at the man that sat next to him.

Next to Quirrell was a thin man with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair, along with dark colored eyes. He seemed to be dressed in black robes and had a perpetual frown on his face. When Harry looked at him, Snape looked back and frowned. Snape coldly looked at Harry, while the grey haired wizard had a bit of a maniacal grin. After a few seconds, Harry's maniacal grin fell and he gave Snape a small smile and a slight wave, before he focused on the feast.

Harry listened to the surrounding people chatter amongst themselves, before he looked down at the food on the table. He reached out and took a few large pieces of meat, before he casually cut up the pieces into few medium-sized pieces.

"So, how does it feel to be the _first_ Potter to transvers into Slytherin?" Pansy asked mockingly, looking at the grey haired wizard.

"How does it feel, to be a girl that has the hots for the first Potter to transvers into Slytherin?" Harry replied uncaringly, cutting up the meat.

"T-The hots, w-what're you talking about?!" Pansy demanded, with a blush on her cheeks.

"I was just messing with you." Harry said with a shrug, as he held his hand out and above the meat he cut up.

Pansy got control of herself, before she looked at Harry and to his hand. Her eyes went slightly wide, as the head of the white snake poked itself out from Harry's sleeve and chomped down on the meat on the plate, before it retreated back into his sleeve.

"You brought that with you?" Pansy hissed quietly.

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug.

"That's against the rules." She said, as she glanced around, hopping no one would hear her.

"Is it?" He asked. "They never said that I _couldn't_ bring her with me." Harry argued.

"…Still…" Pansy said, looking at the grey haired boy.

"Why would you care anyways?" Harry questioned, as he gave the girl a raised eyebrow.

Pansy blinked, before she crossed her arms and glowered in a different direction. "I was just curious. It's not like I care about you or anything, idiot." She said.

"Well, don't hurt yourself, being a Noble-Samaritan and all." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll try not to." Pansy replied with a smirk.

Harry just shook his head as he looked at the brunette. "I didn't know there was another Potter child." A snobbish female voice said, causing Harry to glance diagonally, to see the Daronica-girl sitting a near him. "Why didn't you say so?" She questioned. She was under the impression he was a muggle-born.

"…You didn't ask." Harry said, getting a scowl from Daronica.

"I did ask." She stated.

"Yeah, you asked a completely ambiguous question that could've been taken a dozen of different ways. Are you one of us? Is really vague, like I said." Harry said dryly, causing Daronica to scowl and look away in embarrassment.

"Did you know?" Daronica asked, looking at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"What's this? The Malfoy Heiress _doesn't_ know something. The horror." Pansy said mockingly with an eye roll.

"…Are you mocking me?" Daronica questioned seriously.

"Ladies, as much as I'd love to see a quality cat-fight, I don't believe this is the time." Roman interjected, getting glares from both girls.

"Don't presume riffraff such as yourself, can tell me what to do!" Daronica said with a glare.

"Heh…riffraff." Harry said to himself.

"Are you poking fun at my vocabulary?" She asked defensively.

Harry shrugged and took a few bits from the meat on his plate, before Ouroboros quickly took more food and retreated, with no one the wiser.

"What'd you do to piss her off?" Pansy asked, motioning to Daronica, while she looked at Harry.

"I might have run into her at the station, before we got onto the train." He admitted. "Are you friends with her?" Harry asked.

Pansy slowly nodded. "You could say something like that. Her father and my father are friends. Before we were born, there was an arranged marriage between us, if one of us was a boy, which is void now." She admitted.

"…Well, technically…" Harry trailed off, as he gave her a smirk.

Pansy blinked a few times, before she realized what he was insinuating. "Ew…no, no, no…" She said, as she shook her head. "…I wouldn't even know how that would work." She admitted, glancing at Daronica.

"So, you two are close friends?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. She's a bossy girl and I'm a…" Pansy began.

"You're both controlling bitches, that can't stand not being on the top, causing conflict." Harry summarized.

"…I wouldn't say that exactly. Less controlling…less bitch." Pansy said with a scowl, looking at the grey haired wizard.

Harry just shrugged. "Whatever you say. So you two resent each other?" He asked.

"No. We're friends." Pansy informed.

"…You just said." He said.

"No, we just aren't close." She replied, getting a nod from him. Harry glanced down, before he looked back towards her.

"What's it like?" Harry asked.

"…What?" Pansy said unsure.

"What's it like to have a friend? I mean, only have…let's see." Harry said, as he held his hand up and raised a single finger. "One friend and she's a snake. What's it like having a friend?" He asked curiously, looking at her.

Pansy looked at the grey haired wizard in confusion. "What'd you mean, having a friend?" She asked. She knew what it was like to have an acquaintance. That was the level Daronica had with her. Pansy glanced down and scowled. ' _…Have I ever actually had a friend before?'_ She thought, before she felt a hollow feeling in her chest. ' _…T-that's right…I don't…'_ She remembered.

Harry looked at her, before he slowly nodded. "I see." He commented, causing Pansy to scowl and glare at him.

"Don't measure me with your stick." She said with a frown.

"Heh." Harry sounded, as he gave her a smirk. "Always to confrontational, I like that." He admitted.

"You say you don't have friends, that's stupid. You're the Boy-Who-Lived's brother, you should have tons of friends." Pansy hissed out harshly.

"Let's rewind that statement, shall we?" Harry said, as he looked at her. "Why would they be _my_ friend? Because of my brother?" He asked with a scowl.

"Well because..." Pansy began, like she knew the answer.

"You obviously hadn't thought about it." Harry said with a sigh, as he looked at the Gryffindor table to see dozens of people trying to talk to Derik, all of them with admiration in their eyes. Pansy glanced back and scowled at the Gryffindors, before she noticed it too. "The only reason anyone ever wants to be friends, is to get to him or something close to that. 'What's Derik's favorite color' 'what's his favorite food' 'what's it like to be near him all the time' 'can you put in a good word for me' 'can you tell him, I'm a good friend'. I'm sure you get the gist." Harry said dryly. "People tend to see me, when they want to get close to Derik. If it doesn't involve getting close to him, well…" He trailed off with a shrug, as he held his hand over more meat and Ouroboros poked her head out and snatched some of the food and retreated.

"And you haven't hexed him to oblivion yet?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow. She would've made anyone's life a living hell if they pissed her off.

"Nope. Being over looked, being ignored, gives me a certain ability…a certain power." Harry admitted. "…I can do whatever I want and no one will notice, being so focused on Derik that is. Why would I want all of that…" He said, looking at all the people looking at Derik. "…aimed at me?" He asked, as he adjusted his glasses. "…Bookish types like me, don't like being stared at like some commodity. What about you?" He questioned, looking at the girl.

Pansy scowled. "What about me?" She asked defensively.

Harry tilted his head and looked at her, before he slowly nodded. "It's your father, isn't it?" He asked, causing the girl to scowl. "Yes. Your family was affiliated with Voldemort." He said, causing Pansy to freeze at the mention of his name. "And you're family was one of the families to remain with him, until the rest left." He said, psychoanalyzing the girl.

"If I add the usual human reaction into this little problem, logic would dictate that almost half of the wizarding community avoided you and your family out fear for your association. Since your family isn't as well know, as rich or influential like the Malfoys for example, your family wasn't one to bounce back. Of course that association your parents had, bled down to you. Most people alive during that time, or were told about it by someone who was, avoided you or made fun of you to quell their own fears. Am I right?" Harry questioned, as Pansy glared furiously at him.

"…Of course I am." He said, before he reached up and ran a hand through his grey hair. "I apologize for bringing it up; it wasn't my right to throw that on you." He admitted.

"You're right, it wasn't." Pansy said angrily.

"I don't mind really, about your family or its allegiances." Harry said, surprising Pansy a bit, causing her anger to die down.

"Y-you don't?" Pansy asked in surprise. She was a proud pure-blood supporter. She wasn't going to change herself, her beliefs. As bigoted as her beliefs were, they were hers. To change what you believe in would be to change a big chunk of yourself in turn. Something Harry understood, despite how stupid he thought their beliefs were. They had to realize it themselves, if he forced them or her to believe something else, he would be just as ignorant and intolerant as they were.

"Of course not." Harry said with a shrug.

"But…you're the brother of…" Pansy began.

"So?" Harry asked uncaringly. "Just because we share blood, doesn't mean we share ideals." He said, as he glanced around the Slytherin table. "This should be proof." He said, causing Pansy to look down at her food, before she pushed her plate away, feeling her appetite lessen.

"Why?" Pansy questioned, looking at the grey haired boy. She felt he was a puzzle, a mystery. What she saw when she looked in his eyes, it was…monstrous. But she felt something else when she looked at him, and she really wanted to feel that again. The boy in front of her was someone who could understand how she felt. She just wanted to fit in, as well as make other people feel as bad as she felt.

Harry looked down and glanced at his hands. "With Voldemort dead, I found myself not knowing who I was. My parents forgot about me, in favor of Derik…" He said. ' _Well, they really didn't like me before that either.'_ He thought dryly, while Pansy looked down and put her hands in her lap.

She could understand that. After the whole war, her parents focused so hard and rekindling their reputation to the community. Without the wealth and influence like the Malfoys' had, it was almost impossible. They're obsession on reputation, made them forget about her. Pansy glanced back at Harry, as he stared at her with dark green eyes.

"…Without knowing my parents or their ideals, I took care of myself. Since a young age, constantly changing and shifting ideals and perspectives…To me, things like Dark or Light, Good or Bad, anything really. They hold no firm reality in my mind." Harry admitted with a shrug, before he sighed and looked down. "…No one looking at you, no one acknowledging your existence, no one seeing you as a person; only someone who's close to someone else…The pain of not having an identity. I think you should understand." He said.

Pansy frowned to herself. "…If I do?" She questioned suspiciously, looking at him with narrowed pale green eyes.

"Then we're just a couple of losers, eh?" Harry asked with a grin, glancing at her. Pansy looked furious, as she clenched her fists. "And well, we should stick together, don't you think?" He questioned, causing the girl's anger to die down a bit.

"…W-what're you suggesting?" Pansy asked with a scowl, looking at the grey haired wizard.

Harry tilted his head downward, before he used his middle finger to push his glasses up. "I'm sure you know what I'm getting at." He said, as he lowered his hand under the table and held a handout towards Pansy, as he ate with his right hand, looking inconspicuous. "People like us should really stick tighter." He said, as he ate.

Pansy looked down at his hidden hand, and kept her hands in her lap. She glanced around inconspicuously, noticing Daronica glaring at Derik, with some of the Slytherin students looking uncomfortable, with the Bloody Baron near them. She looked around the Great Hall and watched with a scowl on her face, looking at all of the First-through-Seventh years chattering to each other. All of them so happy, so open with each other, she felt the need to tear their happiness from them. ' _Why should they be happy!?'_ She thought angrily, glaring at some of them. She would want nothing better than to see them as miserable as she was.

She slowly looked back down at her lap, before she cast a glance at Harry's hand under the table. "…Disconnected. I am trapped within myself, held captive by the tide that never ebbs." Harry said to himself, as he hummed a bit. "…I could scream myself to sleep, if it would shatter the illusion. But I can't give into this. It's the noise that makes me human." He said to himself, as he glanced around at all the people that ignored him.

Harry stopped sinning to himself and grinned, almost manically as he felt a hand grab onto his. Pansy glanced around, as she held onto Harry's hand under the table. After a few seconds, Harry just staring smirking.

"T-this doesn't mean anything." Pansy insisted.

"…When you shake hands in a deal, you don't have to keep holding the other person's hand." Harry informed dryly, but his smirk didn't fall, as Pansy looked away and pulled her hand back.

"Shut up, idiot." Pansy said, as she crossed her arms.

"Nice catch there." Roman commented, causing Harry to turn and saw the orange haired boy sitting next to him.

"…Where you listening to our conversation?" Harry questioned.

"Well, it's kinda hard to hear over all the chatter in this place…but yeah." Roman said with a charming smile. "I'm hurt, you don't want me to be your friend, but you choose some _smelly-monkey_?" He asked.

"…She's cuter than you are." Harry answered, getting a raised eyebrow from the orange haired boy.

"Touché." Roman replied, before he glanced down at his empty plate, having not eaten a bit of food.

"Why are you so fixated on being my friend?" Harry asked with a frown.

Roman shrugged. "I'm not; I just thought you could use one." He admitted. "It's not like I can force you, even if I could, I wouldn't be allowed to." He said.

"…Allowed to?" Harry questioned.

Roman just smirked, with it almost reaching inhuman lengths, revealing perfect white teeth. "There are rules to almost everything we can do. Enough about that though." He said, as he looked at a ghost and stared at it.

Before Harry could ask what he meant, Dumbledore stood up and grabbed everyone's attention. "Ahem, just a few more words now that you're all watered and fed…" He said, causing Harry to twitch at that. He wasn't an animal. "…I have a few start of term, notices to give you. First Years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said, glancing at the Weasley Twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch." He informed. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone, who does not wish to die, a very painful death." Dumbledore informed.

Harry glanced around when he heard mutterings, before he smirked to himself. He knew what he was going to be looking into.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore announced

Harry made a face, as he glanced around to see some of the older Slytherins glancing around, looking inconspicuous with the area around them.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and summoned a golden ribbon, which formed into words above him. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" He said, before everyone sung, well except Harry and Roman.

' _What a strange group of people.'_ Harry thought, looking around strangely.

' _…Humans…'_ Roman thought with annoyance.

"Ah, music." Dumbledore said, as he wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bed time! Off you trot!" He announced, before everyone got up.

Harry walked with the Slytherins, as they were all led towards the lower part of the Castle. He glanced around, looking at the moving portraits. He had his hands in his pockets and felt Ouroboros slither around his waist.

As they reached the lower dungeons, some of the Slytherins ducked, as an armored helmet flew at them. Harry had his hands in his pockets as the helmet flew right towards his face, before a pinging sound echoed, with the helmet slamming into a stone wall.

In the air, a white ghost formed and giggled, looking at Harry. "Go away, Peeves." The Slytherin perfect sneered out, glaring at the ghost.

"Oh-ho-ho, I don't know. Old-man hair here; is one in a bunch!" Peeves laughed out, as the ghost looked at the grey haired teen.

Harry's eye twitched, at the 'old man hair' comment. ' _I hope this doesn't become a thing.'_ He thought dryly. "Old man hair?" Roman asked with an eye roll, causing the ghost to focus on him. "What is this, grade school?" He asked mockingly, before he blinked. "…Oh wait." He said to himself.

"Enough, let's go." The Perfect instructed, as he lead the other students.

Eventually they were led into the Slytherin's Common Room inside the dungeon. The perfect motioned to the two corridors on either side of the large common room, before the boys were led down one corridor and the girls were led down the other. Along the narrow stone corridor, Harry passed several dozen doors along the walls, before he looked at door that was wide open, he glanced around and noticed several other ones were open.

Harry watched as two Slytherin boys entered each of one of the opened doors, before he looked at an opened door and saw his stuff inside it. He stepped forward and entered the room, and noticed a bed against a wall. There wasn't much to the room, two beds at either end of the room and bland stone walls.

"Hmm, now isn't this a coincidence." Roman said, as he walked past Harry and looked at his own stuff.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off, as he glanced at the orange haired boy.

"I know. But don't get full of yourself, Harry. This was actually a coincidence. I may want to be your friend, but don't have the hubris to believe I'd go out of my way to sleep in the same room as you…That's creepy." Roman said with a charming smile, as he sat down on a bed and opened his crate, before he pulled out a cigar. "…You won't mind?" He asked.

Harry shook his head and leveled his hand at his apparent bed, before Ouroboros slithered out of his sleeve and coiled on his bed. "…Eh?" Roman sounded, as he looked around for something, patting himself down. "…Shit, my lighter." He muttered.

A pale white spark of electricity, with a blue outline shot out and hit the tip of Roman's cigar, igniting it. Roman turned and saw Harry was pointing his finger at him.

"Thanks." Roman said with a charming smile and a tilt of his head.

"No problem." Harry replied, as he went through his things.

Roman reached into his crate and pulled out a black bowler hat, with a red strip along it, before he put it on his head and leaned back. He had his cigar on his mouth and crossed his arms behind the back of his head.

Harry glanced at him, before he looked at Ouroboros. "Are you full?" He asked, getting a hiss from the white snake. "…Good." He said with some relief. He cared more about Ouroboros than himself, he didn't really have much to eat in the feast, in turn for her hunger.

He took off his robes and folded them neatly, before he laid down on the bed and stared up at the stone ceiling. Harry felt a weight on his chest, as Ouroboros coiled on him with her head resting on his shoulder.

' _…Let's see what I can do here.'_ He thought, as he took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Here's the second Chapter. For those that want to know about any parings or whatever, it'll be Harry x Pansy x Daronica(Female Draco) x Adira from Stargate, so three altogether. I think that's a record for my smallest Harem in a story. For those that don't like Pansy, well, I don't know what to tell you. As for people that don't like a story with a Female Draco, well, I'm not forcing you to read this. And for those that don't like Megalomaniac women with God-like powers...well, what the hell. Also Daronica is heavily influenced on Weiss Schnee from RWBY, just throwing that out there.  
**

 **This Story is a three way crossover with Harry Potter, Stargate and The Dresden Files. One, because I like all them. There'll be no dimensional travel between them, since they're all together in this story.**

 **Anyway later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything_

Harry walked down a hallway, with his hands in his pockets and his robe shifting a bit. Under his shoulder was a book. He had a frown on his face, as the bangs of his hair covered his dark green eyes.

He stopped when he felt eyes on him, causing him to turn and saw a cat perched on the railing of a staircase. Harry tilted his head and walked up towards the cat that just stared at him. "Aw, just a wittle-kitty." He said, as he reached out and rubbed the cat's head lightly. "Are you patrolling around for bad students?" He asked, as he pulled his hand back. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if anything's out of the ordinary." Harry said. Despite snakes being his favorite animal, cats were a close second.

Mrs. Norris meowed, before she looked around and crawled off. Harry turned around and headed to the dungeons.

He'd been at Hogwarts for the better part of the week and it'd been interesting. Professor Sprout in Herbology liked him and he found that class easy. Of course, for a hobby he did study advance biology and cellular biology for kicks. Defense against the Dark Arts sucked in his opinion, he hated the fact Professor Quirrell was pretending to be an idiot.

Transfiguration on the other hand, Harry liked as well. He found it funny, from what he heard Professor McGonagall had high expectations for Derik, and he average at the subject. But Harry, oh he loved the shocked look on McGonagall's face when he perfectly Transfigured something on the first try. Of course, to him, like Herbology, it was easy. He understood the science behind what he was doing. Manipulating the matter and shape in one object and change them to the matter and shape in the other.

It wasn't something he could explain to most wizards, since most of them were kinda stupid when it came to Muggle stuff. Hell, he knew most of them were confused by Muggle clothes and terms. There's no way they'd understand physics and science of the smallest states of matter, such as molecules, atoms or sub-atomic particles, and he was in no mood to teach them. If they were so smart, they could figure their own stuff out.

Harry moved down the hallway, heading towards the dungeon and stopped at the edge and looked at the door in front of him. He took a breath and sighed, it was time for Potions with the Gryffindors. He opened the door and quickly got into one of the only available Slytherin seats.

He glanced around, before he noticed Pansy sitting behind him with Roman sitting beside her. Harry looked to his side and saw the seat was empty, before he looked forward.

Harry slowly shook his head and put the book under his arm on the table in front of him. He could only assume his and Pansy's friendship was doing well. Neither of them had an actual friend before and they were going about it cautiously. They didn't want to overstep a boundary they wouldn't know was there, mostly because while, he knew Pansy was a bit of a bitch and mocked a lot of other students, she was his friend and he wouldn't change that.

He also thought it was pretty funny. He was always pushed aside and ignored, so he became closed off and withdrawn, something he knew his personality accepted, being an introvert at heart. He talked big when he was confronted, mostly so they wouldn't talk to him again. He liked Pansy's more outgoing, confrontational personality, he honestly admired that about her and wished he could be the same.

Roman was a mystery to Harry. The orange haired boy would make offhanded comments about everyone, not just one person. He spoke like he wasn't human himself, but Harry didn't feel anything off with him. And like with their first meetings, Roman would only talk to him, and say things that didn't make sense. Or Roman spoke in a tense that made Harry believe that he _should_ know what he was talking about.

And for some reason Roman kept giving him small tidbits of advice here and there. To not look at someone in the eyes to intently, or to summon up your will and emotion to get the best kind of magic, instead of just waving a wand in a specific manner and saying a few words. Harry wasn't sure what Roman's deal was and he prided himself in his abilities to read people and their emotions, making it easier to avoid confrontations with them. But he couldn't read Roman at all, it was like either everything about Roman suggested one thing, but he would do another.

Harry was knocked out of his musings, when an annoyed scoff sounded from next to him. He glanced at his side and saw the white haired, Daronica sitting next to him with a scowl on her face. "I am not sitting here because I believe in your skills. It's only because there is no other opened seats, so don't get any ideas." She said pointedly.

Snape looked around the room, before he began to go down the list of attendance, and stopped at a name. "Ah yes, potter, our new celebrity." He said softly, but his voice carried, looking at Derik.

Daronica smirked to herself, as she sent Derik a vindictive glare, before Snape finished role. He looked around the room with his cold eyes.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He said quietly, looking at the students. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to barely understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldrons, with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power liquid that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." He informed. "…If you aren't as big as dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said.

Harry had a wide grin, looking at Snape. Daronica sat straight up in her chair with her hands on the table, with a perfect posture. Pansy was listening, while Roman was doodling.

"Potter…" Snape announced, causing Derik and Harry to look at him at the same time. "…Tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" He asked.

Derik looked confused, as he blinked a few times to himself, while Herminie's hand shot up. "I don't know/They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Derik and Harry answered at the same time.

Snape looked at Derik and then at Harry, before he sneered. "Oh my, it would seem fame isn't everything." He said, looking at the brothers. One who looked like a carbon copy of James, with Lily's eyes and the other who looked like the Anti-James with Lily's eyes…It was obvious who he was going to like more. "Ten points to Slytherin for being prepared." He said, getting shocked looks from Ron and Derik.

"Let's try again, _Potter_." Snape said, putting emphasis on the last name, not the nonexistent first. "Tell me, where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" He asked, with Herminie's hand shooting up again.

Derik glanced down, while Daronica was smiling happily, looking at the boy who denied her friendship with glee. "I don't know/A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat. Of course if you want to use it, it'll be best to use it on a person who's being poisoned." Derik and Harry answered at the same time.

"What is this?" Snape asked slowly, looking at Derik and then at Harry. "Is it that you thought you were to famous to open a book, yet here your brother is, being more prepared then you are. Ten points Slytherin." He said, causing Pansy to give Harry a smirk.

Derik glanced down, he had read the book. He just couldn't remember every single one of the ingredients. He looked towards his older brother and saw Harry wasn't even looking at Snape or him, he was playing with the bangs of his grey hair. ' _How could he remember though?'_ He asked himself. Sure he knew Harry was older and he did feel somewhat responsible for holding him back from joining last year. ' _Did he study the entire time?'_ He thought.

"Hmm…What is the difference Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked, with Hermione standing up and almost touched the ceiling, as she raised her hand.

"…I don't know/They're the same, the only difference is their name. It also has another one." Derik and Harry answered. Derik said his quietly, while Harry sighed his out while he curled his ash grey bang on his finger.

"Sit down!" Snape hissed, looking at Herminie, causing the girl to sit down. "Ten points to Slytherin…and the rest of you, why aren't you writing this down?" He questioned, before everyone began to jot down notes. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for standing without permission, Granger." He said with a scowl.

For Potions, Snape put the students into pairs, which was with the people they were sitting next to. And had them work on a potion that could cure boils.

"By no means does this make us friends." Daronica said seriously, looking at Harry.

"Oh, and I was just ready to get a Christmas card ready for you." Harry said dryly, as he pushed up his glasses.

Daronica didn't look amused, as she began the ingredients for the potion, while Harry readied the equipment. "Hurry up!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change the laws of physics to heat up this three centimeter thick iron cauldron, with this small flame, within the small perimeter of time, to please you Ice Queen." Harry replied, as he heated up the cauldron.

Daronica blinked a few times, before she realized he insulted her. "I will not let this potion be delayed because you're too slow!" She complained. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- what the?!" She said, as she watched Harry put his hand on the side of the cauldron and sparks of electricity crackled off it, heating up the iron quickly.

"There, if we want to win, we gotta go fast." Harry said, as he controlled the temperature now.

Daronica smirked, before she started the potion. For the next few minutes, Daronica crushed or cut the ingredients and put them in the cauldron, while Harry made sure it was the perfect temperature and got the right things she needed.

Snape was moving around the class, criticizing everyone's potion harshly, before he stopped in front of Harry's and Daronica's. He had a small smirk, as he inspected it and spoke to the class about how better it was than most of theirs.

Before he could finish, green smoke and hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt the cauldron, causing the potion to seep across the floor and burning people's shoes. Almost everyone got onto their stools, while Harry stood on the ground and redirected the potion away from him. He wasn't going to go out of his way to avoid something, some idiot did.

Neville was moaning in pain, as he was covered in the potion, before boils formed along his skin. "Idiot-boy!" Snape hissed angrily, as he cleared the potion with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills, before taking the cauldron off the fire." He said, causing the boy to whimper in pain. "Take him up to the hospital wing." He snarled out at Seamus, before he looked at Derik and Ron. "You, Potter. Why didn't you tell him to not add the quills?" Snape asked. "Thought it'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you. That's another point from Gryffindor." He said, as he walked off.

Harry glanced at his little brother, out of the corner of his eyes, before he glanced down. Daronica on the other hand was smirking, with a hand on her hip.

After class, Harry walked towards the Great Hall, with Pansy and Roman walking with him. "Good job." Pansy complimented.

"Ah, for what?" Harry asked.

"For winning us almost fifty points!" Pansy said with a wide smirk. "Oh-ho, the look on those Gryffindors' faces priceless." She commented.

"It was amusing to see, but I could care less about the points." Roman said uncaringly.

Pansy glared at him. "You're such a weirdo." She said.

"Whatever you say, pug-face." Roman replied, causing Pansy to freeze, before she glared at him furiously.

"At least I'm allowed to have girly-looking hair and eyeliner!" She snapped.

Roman stopped and glanced at Pansy, before he smirked. "But only I can make it look good." He replied, only riling the witch up more.

Before Pansy could explode on him, Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't react, you've fallen victim to his stuff before." He said with a smirk. Roman always knew what to say to anyone to get them riled up, it was like he knew everything about them or something.

"…Fine." Pansy relented, but settled for glaring at Roman instead.

"Aw." Roman sounded, looking at the two. "You two are having a moment." He said.

"Shut up!" Pansy snapped, getting a sigh from Harry.

"Roman, quit trying to instigate her." Harry said, looking at the orange haired boy.

Roman just held up his hands. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He said uncaringly, as he looked forward again. Harry glanced at him, along with Roman always messing with people, trying to give him advice; he always listened when he explicitly told him to do something. ' _Is this how friends act?'_ He asked himself.

Pansy looked around, as small groups of students walked by, before they walked into the Great Hall. "Um, Harry, how did you remember all those things in Potions?" She asked curiously. She knew she was on the 'not-so-intelligent' side, un-like Daronica who was smart in Potions and Harry was in Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.

"Because it was easy?" Harry replied unsure, like he wasn't sure if that was the right answer. Pansy gave him a scowl, as she crossed her arms. "I guess it's because I've always had an easy time learning things and comprehending them. I did take a few tests a year or so ago, and I learned I had an IQ of around one hundred and ninety." He admitted with a shrug. He believed he was smarter but with the several different tests he took, he usually got around one hundred and eighty and two hundred, so he split the difference.

"…The I-what?" Pansy asked with a frown.

"Now that's interesting." Roman said to himself, as he looked Harry up and down.

Harry gave Pansy a look, before he repressed the sigh that was coming on. "IQ, Intelligence Quotient, it's basically a standardized test that assessed a human's intelligence." He said, but noticed Pansy's confused look. "…If someone has lower than seventy, they're technically an idiot. And if someone has one hundred and thirty and above, they're a genius." He explained slowly.

"…Oh…" Pansy sounded unsure, but nodded. "So you're a genius?" She asked.

Harry smirked, as he pushed his glasses back. "Well, I don't like to brag…" He began, before he turned around and walked towards the Slytherin Table.

"Well, are you?" Pansy asked irritably.

"…I just said I don't like to brag." Harry said dryly, as he sat down.

"You know, usually when people say that. They start bragging." Roman commented, as he sat down at the table and rested his elbows on it, while he faced outwards.

"What can I say, I like being different." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Heh, that's the spirit." Roman said with a nod, as he sighed longingly, looking at his empty hand. He wished he had his cigar.

Pansy looked at Roman weirdly, before she sat down and took her work out and began to start the Transfiguration homework. She blanked out looking at it all. "Uh…Harry…" She started, having a disgruntled tone in her voice as she glowered away.

"You want help?" Harry asked, glancing at his side, towards the brunette.

"I don't w _ant_ help." Pansy hissed irritably. "I just…need a little assistance." She stated, with some arrogance in her voice.

"Uh-huh." Harry sounded with a slow nod, before he scooted closer towards her and slid her work closer towards him. "Let's see it." He said, as he began to help her. Pansy looked away, with a slight blush on her face, as some of Harry's grey hair brushed against the side of her face.

"Geez, don't get so close!" Pansy snapped.

Harry gave her a look. "You wanted help, I do have to _see_ what I'm supposed to help you with." He said dryly.

"Perhaps she wasn't to sit in your lap." Roman commented, as he looked around the Great Hall and looked at Derik.

"W-What? No!" Pansy hissed out angrily, glaring at the orange haired boy.

Roman didn't even look at her, as he looked around the Great Hall. "Your mouth says no, but your…" He began, before he took a sniff. "…Perfume says 'yes'." He said, causing Pansy to glare at him furiously.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up as he saw his family's owl flying across the Great Hall and rolled his eyes. Harry looked down and began to help Pansy with her work, before a letter was dropped down in front of him and the owl flew off.

Harry looked at the letter in surprise. He never got letters before. "Oh…is that a…howler?" Pansy asked unsure.

"What the hells a howler?" Harry asked, looking at her weirdly. He never got mail, so he had no idea what the hell it was.

"It's a…You better open it." Pansy suggested.

"Fine, whatever." Harry said uncaringly, as he reached out and grabbed onto the small red letter and open it up.

"Harry Sebastian Potter…" A male voice announced, causing Harry to throw the letter forward.

Before the letter could continue, Harry instinctively grabbed onto a silver knife, with sparks of electricity crackling off it, and then threw the knife at the letter. The knife and howler flew through the air and impaled the stone wall.

After a few seconds, Harry lowered his hand. He glanced around and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Well, boy is my face red." He said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

 **A few weeks later**

The First Year Slytherins were standing outside. Harry had his hands in his pockets and glancing up at the sky. Pansy was scowling with her arms crossed and Roman was pretending to shoot the Hogwarts Castle.

A few minutes later, Harry didn't need to look down from the sky, to know the Gryffindor First Years were heading towards their location. He continued to look up at the clear sky and hummed to himself. Harry glanced towards the brooms on the ground, before Madam Hooch arrived.

"Well, what're you all waiting for!?" She announced. "Everyone stand by a broomstick! Come on, hurry up!" Madam Hooch instructed.

Harry looked down at the broom underneath him and frowned. The boom was a little worse for wear. "Stick out your right hand over our broom and say 'Up'." Madam Hooch instructed.

Everyone said 'Up', but only a few of them actually moved. Harry's, Derik's, Daronica's, Roman's, and a few others brooms shot up and landed in their hands. Daronica looked pleased with herself, Derik looked a bit happy, Harry had a dry look on his face, and Roman looked like this was all stupid.

After the brooms were up, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the brooms. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard." She said. "Keep the brooms stead, rise a few feet and come straight back down, by leaning forward slightly." She informed. "On my whistle, three, two…" She began, but Neville pushed himself off the ground nervously.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville rose up quickly, with a terrified look on his face, before he fell and slammed into the ground. Madam Hooch helped Neville up, before she looked at the other students. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing, you leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." She informed, before she led the boy off.

When he was gone, Daronica giggled to herself, while Roman laughed fully. "Did you see that pathetic maggot floating around, he almost pissed himself." Roman said menacingly, with a wide smirk on his face, with the other Slytherins laughing. Derik frowned and looked at his older brother, to see Harry was just staring up at the clear sky. He watched as Harry reached up towards the sun and closed his fist.

"Shut up, Torchwick!" Parvati snapped angrily at the orange haired boy.

"Oh, sticking up for Longbottom." Pansy said mockingly, with her arms crossed. "I never thought you'd like fat-crybabies." She said, before she looked at Harry. "Right?" She asked only to see Harry was looking at the Forbidden Forest with a scowl.

"Look." Daronica said, as she knelt down and picked up an object. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's grandmother sent him." She commented, as she looked at the Remembrall. She turned it a bit and looked at it.

"Give it back, Malfoy." Derik said with a frown, looking at the white haired girl. Daronica stepped back, as everyone focused upon them.

Before anyone could react, Roman was holding the ball in his hand, having taken it out of Daronica's. "If you want it, you'll have to take it, you smell, hormonal driven monkey." He said with a wicked smile.

"Give it here!" Derik snapped angrily, as he looked at the taller, orange haired boy.

"…Whoops…" Roman sounded flamboyantly, as he whipped his hand out to the side and the Remembrall flew at incredibly high-velocities towards the Forbidden Forest. Derik mounted his broom and flew off towards the Remembrall.

"…Why did you do that?" Harry asked with a sigh, as he looked at the orange haired boy. He knew if Derik got hurt, he'd somehow be blamed for it.

"I thought it'd be funny." Roman admitted with a shrug, as he watched the boy fly around and caught the ball with some good moves. "I also knew, Daronica wasn't going to do anything." He said.

Daronica turned and glared at Roman. "I have spent years crafting my reputation, I won't let some immature-child cause all that I've worked hard to forge shatter like glass!" She said, defending herself.

"Immature and child are sorta the same thing." Harry commented dryly, getting an icy glare from Daronica, before she looked away with a scowl.

"Derik Potter!" A woman's voice announced, when he landed. Harry turned and he heard Pansy snickering to herself. Professor McGonagall was heading towards them, with Derik looking a bit frightened. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts…" She began, as she looked at the boy. "…You could've broken your neck." She said.

"It wasn't his fault…" Parvati began.

"Be quiet, Ms. Patil." McGonagall interjected.

"But Torchwick…" Ron said.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley." She said. "Potter, follow me, now." McGonagall instructed, before Harry and Derik stepped forward. She gave Harry a stern look. "Derik Potter, come with me." She added, before she led the boy away.

Daronica was smiling happily to herself, while Pansy smirked vindictively. Roman was bored again, while Harry was scowling with his eyes closed. "Why aren't you enjoying this?" Pansy asked, looking at Harry.

"I'm not sure if you realize it or not, but he's my little brother." Harry said dryly.

"I thought you hated him." Pansy admitted in confusion with a tilt of her head, a motion Harry would never admit was kinda cute.

"Where would you get that idea?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Um…you know…" Pansy trailed off. She gave him a look. She would never speak about they talked about when they first became friends. She was terrible at secrets and always wanted to use them to insult people. But this was something she was trying her best to hold back.

"Oh, that…" Harry said with a scow, before he shook his head. "…I don't hate my brother; in fact, he's the only person I don't blame. Everyone else is just stupid and looks up to him." He said uncaringly. He knew it wasn't his brother's fault everyone decided he was famous. He didn't even know what being famous was until he turned eight. He just assumed people liked him a lot and thought it was normal.

Pansy scowled, not understanding his reasoning. She looked at the area Derik was and narrowed her eyes, vowing her herself she'd try to make Harry's brother's life as unpleasant she could get it, as well as any friends he might've had. While Harry was incredibly intelligence and mature, Pansy lacked those traits and may have had a few _deeper_ motivations to making her friend happy.

A few hours later, Harry was walking in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. He turned and saw Roman standing near his little brother and his red-headed friend. Roman had his usual charming smile, while the other two had angry looks on their faces.

"Harry." Roman said with a shrug, as he glanced back towards the grey haired boy. "How does midnight sound, in the trophy room?" He asked with a grin.

After a second the orange haired boy stepped back and headed towards the grey haired boy. "…What was that about?" Harry asked with a scowl.

Roman shrugged. "They said I wasn't all that and I said I was. I said if they wanted to fight about it, we should to it at midnight." He said, grinning mischievously.

Harry gave Roman a narrowed eyed stare. He knew Roman was very mischievous and very, very dangerous. He wasn't sure of the boy was alright in the head either. Though, who was he to judge on the merits of insanity?

"And you said my name, because?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's just said they wanted a second." Roman said uncaringly. "Don't worry though. You won't be affected by the deal." He informed. "Though, no deal ever took place…idiots." Roman commented with a shake of his head.

"Why would that matter?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the orange haired boy.

Roman grinned, as he sat down next to the grey haired wizard. "Words, promises, and oaths…let's just say to me, they're absolutes to me. If I had made a deal with them…I would've had to have gone to the trophy room at midnight." He admitted, before he glanced around the Great Hall. "Then again, if they made the deal and I had shown up and they didn't…well, let's just say that they'll be having a really bad day." He said.

"Tsk, you're not going to show up, are you?" Harry asked.

"Why? I have no obligation to do it." Roman said with a shrug, causing the grey haired boy to shake his head.

"…You're insane." Harry commented.

"Yes well. Who's more insane? The insane boy or the boy that hangs out with the insane boy?" Roman asked curiously.

"We're just a couple of insane people." Harry said uncaringly getting a smirk from Roman, while Daronica stared at the two with narrowed icy blue eyes, before she glanced at Derik and smirked. She was going to have some fun with this.

After a few minutes, Pansy sat down next to Harry and opened her book. "Come on." She said pompously, as she sat close to him.

"…You should really learn how to study yourself." Harry said dryly, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Studying is for idiots and the help, especially when I have you to give me the answers." Pansy said with a smirk, as she looked at the older boy.

"You know, you can't always rely on me. They're be a time where I can't help you." He admitted.

Pansy shrugged and waved it off. "I'll deal with that later. Answers now." She said with a smirk, as her pale green eyes focused on him.

Harry sighed, as he shook his head. "…Fine." He relented.

At night, Harry laid on his bed in his room, with Roman sleeping in the other. Harry felt Ouroboros coiled on his chest, like she usually did when they slept. After a few minutes, Harry's eyes opened and he looked up at the ceiling. In the distance, he heard the slight sound of armor being knocked over.

Harry felt Ouroboros shift, as her head lifted. He slowly got up and stretched his arms, before he looked around. He saw Roman sleeping, rolling around a bit.

He put his glasses on and the image became clearer. Harry stood up, with Ouroboros coiling up his leg and around his waist, before he looked through his things. After a few seconds, he was able to find what he was looking for and pulled out a large box that shook a bit as he picked it up.

"Shh-shh, calm down." Harry said quietly, as he held the box and it slowly stopped shaking. Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder and looked at Roman and the door, so she could warn Harry if anything was coming.

Harry held the box in a tight grip and stared at the stone wall in front of him. In an instant he was staring at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, before he fell a few inches and landed on his feet. Harry glanced back and looked at the Castle, before he headed into the Forbidden Forest.

He passed the dark, looming trees and continued into the dark, forbidding forest. Harry walked through the forest, as the moon illuminated parts of the forest that wasn't covered by tall trees. He stopped, as he heard shuffling near him.

Harry glanced around, as Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder, glaring in the direction the shuffling came from. She opened her mouth and hissed loudly. She hissed in such a low tone, it sounded like deep growling that caused the shuffling to stop.

After a second, Ouroboros returned to looming over Harry's shoulder, before he started walking again. Harry held the large box in one hand and passed dozens of trees, before he stopped and quickly hid behind a tree.

"…Someone's here…" Harry muttered, as he looked at Ouroboros.

The white snake tilted her head, before she looked up at the tree Harry was hiding behind. She flicked her tongue out, before she slithered up and coiled around the tree, moving up it. Harry crouched down and put the box down, before he pressed himself against the tree.

Ouroboros coiled up the tree and moved along the branches, before she stopped. Her inky black, forked tongue flicked out, as her golden slitted eyes looked down. In a small opened part of the woods, a black cloaked figure was kneeling in front of a white unicorn with its neck cut open. She watched as the clacked figure drink the blood of the creature, before several bushes shacking caused the figure to look up and around, and vanished into the night.

She flicked her tongue out, before she turned back and slithered down the tree. Harry was still up against the tree, before Ouroboros had her head above his shoulder. Ouroboros hissed, causing Harry to glance towards her.

"Really?" He asked in surprise, before she hissed again. "…A dead Unicorn." He said, before he sighed. "Pansy wouldn't like that." Harry muttered, as he felt Ouroboros coil around him.

Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder and flicked her tongue out, before she hissed. Harry raised an eyebrow, before he looked down at the box he brought out here. "…You want to add that to the mix?" He asked in surprise, before he chuckled to himself, as he pushed his glasses up.

"I'm always up for a good experiment." Harry said darkly, as the lenses in his glasses gleaned.

Harry stood in front of the dead Unicorn, before he slowly knelt down and put the box down. Ouroboros flicked her tongue out, as she loomed over his shoulders. Harry slowly opened the box, as it shook a bit.

"Shh-shh, calm down-calm down." He said soothingly, as he put his hand in the box.

Harry almost laughed to himself, as he felt something crawling up his arm. He looked down at his arm and smirked, crawling up his arm was a small, balloon-like creature with dozens of tentacles. It had thicker tentacles on the bottom, which it used to crawl. At the front of it, were three thinner tentacles, with red, fuzzy nerve endings protruding out of the end of the tentacles. The creature had a murky, beige color.

The creature climbed up Harry's arm and stopped at his shoulder, before it nuzzled its 'face' against the grey haired wizard's face. The creature moved back and turned, before it used its thinner tentacles to nip at Harry's face.

"Quit that." Harry said, as he reached up and slapped the tentacles away from his face.

The creature moved back and 'looked' at Harry. The grey haired wizard looked at the creature and frowned. Ever since his development of the .3273 Super Cell, he's been studying it and steadily giving it his own blood for biomass consumption. Over the course of a few months, since the end of July, the Super Cell used his biomass to evolve and create a large form.

Harry looked at the creature. He dubbed the 'Infection' form. Sine he created and 'wrote' the biology of the creature before him. Right now it was in the 'infection' stage. It would seek out strong and large forms of biomass and infect it with its cells, converting it to the cells it's composed of.

He knew of all of the stages his creation was going to go through, essentially 'programing' it all into its base DNA. The infection forms would selectively target species that possess sentient intelligence and are of sufficient biomass, and can infest intact or lightly wounded dead bodies. As a host organism is killed by the initial attack, infection forms use tendrils that pierce the skin of the host and find their way to the spinal cord. They would then synchronize with the host's nervous system and gain control of their body, replacing its now-absent consciousness with the ravenous and voracious psyche of the composed consciousness of the cells. Any useful information present within the memory centers of the host's brain, such as battle strategies and technical knowledge, is retained for use.

' _There is a reason why I call this The Dead Incarnate or…The Flood.'_ Harry thought with a wide grin, as he held his hand out towards the dead Unicorn. The Flood Infection Form lunged forward and burrowed itself deep into the creature and began to infect it.

' _Right now they're in the Feral Stage, aggressive. They communicate via pheromones and have the instinct to harvest enough calcium to establish a viable Compound Mind.'_ Harry thought. ' _Which can take any form.'_ He mused, before he flinched back and shielded his eyes.

Harry's eyes went a bit wide in surprise, as vial black and crimson energy. If he could describe the energy, it was an abomination that scarred the plants around him. The black and crimson energy seeped out of the dead Unicorn and infected the grass and trees around it. Harry felt Ouroboros tighten around him, as she moved back.

The vial black and crimson energy condensed back into the Unicorn's corpse, before the Flood Infection fell out of the Unicorn and stumbled around, as the creature disintegrated into Flood Biomass. Harry noticed the Flood Infection Form was scarred; its murky beige color seemed to be permanently scarred with black and crimson energy. Like it was branded with what it tried to do to the Unicorn.

Harry frowned, as he knelt down and let the unique Flood Infection Form crawl up his arm, before it stopped at his shoulder. It turned and began to try to probe the side of his face again.

"Quit it." He said, as he slapped the tentacles away.

Harry looked at the disintegrated biomass that was left of the Unicorn. He watched as it twitched and writhed, before it pulled itself together. Out of the pure Flood biomass, calcium and scavenged bones. A creature formed, it had two forelimbs with deadly looking bladed claws, as well as powerful hind limbs which could be used for leaping long distances.

After Flood Stalker Form was formed, Harry glanced around and frowned. "Come on, there are a few tests I want to run." He said, as he walked deeper into the forest.

A few hours later, Harry was laying in his bed in the Slytherin room. Ouroboros was coiled on his chest, staring at him, with her tongue flicking out. Harry turned in his sleep and groaned to himself.

 _Harry took a few steps forward, looking around the large, dark and damp room. The sound of echoing growling caused him to look up._

" _Hm-Hm-Hm…I am a monument to all your sins…" A deep, multi layered, monstrous voice said slowly, as a creature rose out of bottom of the large room._

 _Harry blinked a few times and looked at it with curiosity. The creature had a giant mouth that resembled, multi-layered Venus Flytraps. Its body looked like a mass of enormous tentacles. On the top of its head was a burnt in black and crimson symbol._

" _Who are you?" Harry asked curiously, only for a tentacle to reach out and tried to probe his chest. "Quit that." He said with annoyance, as he slapped the tentacle away._

"… _I apologize father, but your mind is in its prime. If only…I could have a small part…" The creature spoke, as spores flew out of its mouth with each word._

" _Quit being creepy." Harry said with a sigh, causing the creature to lower its head and growled to itself._

 _Harry turned and saw he was in Diagon Alley. He looked around and took a few steps forward and saw the animal shop he got Ouroboros from. He casually walked forward, before he entered the shop. Harry noticed a white snake in a tank in the back, causing him to tilt his head and walked up towards it._

 _Everything around him got darker and grainier, causing Harry to look around. He looked back at the tank to see the white snake was gone._

" _What're you doing, master?" A female voice said, causing Harry to turn around and tilt his head._

 _Standing behind him was a young girl, almost a few years younger than he was. She had pale white skin, almost translucent. She had long black hair that covered the left side of her face and went down to her waist. She and Harry looked at each other, letting the grey haired wizard see her golden slitted eye and the purple marking around her eye._

" _Do you know where the Gravemind is?" Harry asked randomly._

"… _Hmm…maybe it's in Egypt?" She suggested._

" _That makes sense." Harry agreed, before the girl hugged him. "…What're you doing?" He asked curiously._

" _Oh, I just want to have a little…Bite!" She announced, as she opened her mouth, revealing it was inky black, with an elongated tongue and sharp teeth, before she lunged at the wizard._

Harry's eyes snapped open and almost fell out of his bed, when he saw Ouroboros staring at him with her usual wide, golden slitted eyes, before her black tongue flicked out. "…Holy shit…" He muttered to himself, causing the white snake to tilt her head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "…I gotta stop drinking before going to sleep." He said to himself, with Ouroboros resting her head on his shoulder.

 **A few months later-October 31**

Harry sighed, as he rubbed the side of his head. He looked around the stone wall he was looking at, before he turned around and looked for where he was. Out from under his robe, Ouroboros poked her head out and loomed over his shoulder.

He'd just got out of Charms class and was looking around the Castle. He would never admit he got lost, so he just walked around until he found a familiar place.

Harry stopped and closed his eyes, before he sent out a small pulse of electromagnetic energy. The electrical energy spread out and he saw a large, three-dimensional image of the area around him. "…Oh." He sounded, as he turned and walked, with his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry stopped when he heard the sound of crying. He glanced around and frowned, as it got a bit louder. He turned around and heard the crying was coming from the bathroom.

"Huh?" He sounded, as he took a few steps towards the bathroom, before he stopped. Harry glanced back and reached out, and opened the door to the bathroom and stood at the entrance. "Um…Are you alright?" He asked loudly.

"G-Go away!" A female voice replied, obviously she was the person who was crying.

"Are…are you sure?" Harry asked unsure.

"Go away, Derik!" She snapped.

"…Hmph, fine, whatever." Harry said, as he turned around and walked away from the bathrooms with a scowl on his face. He took a few steps down the end of corridor, before he stopped when he smelt something disgusting.

He stopped and listened, as Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder and she turned around, looking for where it was coming from, while she flicked her tongue out. Harry looked up, when he heard the sound of a door slamming behind him.

Harry turned around and looked at the girl's bathroom and then a high-pitched scream came from it, before a pulse of electromagnetic energy shot out from his body and he got a three-dimensional view of the bathroom. His eyes went a bit wide, before he kicked his feet against the ground and propelled himself forward, towards the door.

He past two people, but didn't really acknowledge them. Harry slammed his fingers into the door and clenched them, having the door go in on itself, before he ripped it back. When the door was gone, he saw a young girl with bushy hair huddled in the corner, with a large troll attacking her.

The troll stopped its assault, before it turned around and looked at Harry dumbly. "…You like your prey weak and trembling, tsk…well, so do I!" Harry announced, as he smiled manically and slammed his fist out to the side and hit the stone wall.

The troll looked around dumbly, as the wall warped and contorted upon itself, before a large chunk of the wall shot out and slammed into the troll. The troll turned and stumbled forward, before it faced Harry to see he wasn't there.

Hermione was shaking, before she almost jumped when a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. She turned and saw the grey haired Slytherin introvert standing next to her. "Shh…" He sounded, as he put his finger to his lips.

The sound of the troll groaning, caused the two to look up and saw the troll facing them and went to swing its large wooden club at the girl. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer towards him, before the club slammed into him. A high-pitched pinging sound echoed, as the wooden club shattered upon itself.

Harry quickly thrust his hand towards the Troll and hissed. Hermione watched petrified, as a long, white snake lunched itself from his sleeve and attack the Troll. Ouroboros sunk her fangs into the Troll's neck and injected her neurotoxin into the creature's veins. The Troll dumbly looked around, before it reached up and slapped the snake off him and slammed it into some of the sharp debris, impaling her.

Ouroboros retched and opened her mouth wide, before another one of herself was formed, with her leaving her old body, like an old shedded skin. When Ouroboros was coiled back inside Harry's cloths, the Troll focused back on the duo.

Hermione was still scared, while Harry had stood up and stared down the Troll. His dark green eyes darted around, before they landed on a metal nail on the floor. He held his hand out and it telekinetically was pulled into his hand.

Harry stepped back and leveled his hand right at the troll, with the metal nail pointing towards it in his hand. ' _I can use electromagnetism along my arm, to increase the nails velocity until it carries an incredible amount of kinetic energy…'_ Harry thought, before sparks of pale white, blue outlines electricity crackled off his body. Around his arms two parallel currents were formed on either side of his hand. "…Hah!" He sounded, as he glared forward, with sparks of electricity accumulating around his eyes as well, do to his glasses.

Harry slid back, as an almost somewhat beam of bright orange energy shot forward and collided with the Troll's chest. The friction from the nail, made it so hot it burnt through the Troll's chest, and carried enough kinetic energy to throw it back, as well as partially imbed itself into the stone walls behind it.

Hermione stared at Harry, as sparks of electricity seemed to randomly spark off from him, the Troll and the nail in the wall. "…W-whoa…" Derik said, as he looked at his older brother. Ron was looking at him in shock too.

Harry glanced around and looked at the decimated bathroom. "…I ah…Later." He said, as he quickly left the bathroom, before Derik or Ron could turn around and talk to him, Harry vanished in a haze.

A few minutes later, as Harry panted to himself. "Are you alright, Ouroboros?" He asked out of breath. Out of his collar, the white snake poked her head out and hissed. "…I almost thought you were dead." He admitted, causing her to hiss. "…Still." He said, as he straightened himself up and looked around.

He vanished in a haze, before he appeared in the Slytherin House and heard the sound of chattering. "Where've you been?" Pansy questioned quietly.

"…I wanted to see if there were some secret passages, passed a large troll, headed here." Harry said quietly, in the corner of the social meet up, before he was hugged.

"You idiot, do you know you could've died!?" Pansy hissed angrily.

"That thought had crossed my mind. It's not like I fought it. With Ouroboros' senses, I was able to avoid it." Harry lied seamlessly.

Pansy sighed in relief, as she let go of him and scowled with her arms crossed. "…That's a relief." She admitted.

"Yeah…Come on, let's get some food." Harry said with a sigh. He never actually made that much electricity before and creating a Railgun with his hand was tiring.

"If you keeping eating so much, you're gonna get flabby." Pansy said irritated.

"Don't worry." Harry said uncaringly, as the two joined the crowd.

 **A few days later-November 8**

Harry smiled to himself, as he looked up and headed towards the Great Hall. He hadn't talked to his brother or his pesky friends and he was easily passing his classes. It was a good time for him. He entered the Great Hall and noticed a lot of people staring at him.

All their eyes on him, made Harry really, really uncomfortable and he felt Ouroboros tighten around him under his robes. Harry frowned, before he walked over to his table and sat down. He glanced around when he noticed most of the people at his table glaring at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Eh?" He sounded, before he saw Pansy narrowing her eyes at him to.

"What're you playing at?" Pansy questioned with a scowl.

Harry glanced around. "Um, I was going to get something to eat." He admitted.

"Why don't you eat with your Mud-Blood friend!?" She asked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked dryly, as he reached up to the side of his head and pushed, cracking his neck a bit.

"…We know you saved her from the Troll." Pansy said with narrowed eyes.

"When exactly did you figure this out?" Harry questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago!" She snapped angrily.

Harry nodded. "I accept your apology." He admitted, before he looked at the other Slytherins and still saw they were glaring at him. "I know we have that whole theme of 'being raging assholes'…" He said mockingly, as he did air quotes. "…But that doesn't mean we have to be a dick to everyone. Yeah. I saved that girl. So what? I'm not here to impress you. I'm here to learn…So fuck off. " He said, as he turned around and waved them off.

Pansy scowled and crossed her arms, before a red light flew past her and headed straight for the grey haired wizard. She looked a bit worried, as the hex headed towards Harry. She didn't want him hurt. She just wanted him to realize the error of his ways, in which she'd be fine with him, after he begged a bit.

Just before the red-hex could collide with Harry, a high-pitched pinning sound came from the spell and it seemed to bounce right off him and slammed into a wall near him. Harry stopped and blinked a few times, before he turned and looked back at the Slytherins and grinned fully.

"You'll have to try a little bit harder to hurt me." Harry said, as he adjusted his glasses and left the Great Hall.

A few hours later, Harry was sitting alone outside, before he felt someone sit next to him. "What'd I tell you about mopping?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"…You aren't part of the 'Hate Harry, because he isn't a dick' campaign?" Harry asked, as he glanced to his side.

"I was never on _their_ side." Roman replied, glaring at the castle for a moment.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Harry replied, as he crossed his arms and looked out at the lake.

"Tsk, who says that? You only know like three people…and one of them is a snake." Roman said, looking at the grey haired teen.

Harry shrugged. "One third apparently." He said with a sigh.

"Argh!" Roman sounded with annoyance. "Humans are so stupid and petty; don't get too caught up in their thinking process. Even I haven't fully grasped them. So don't go around and act like some whinnying girl, because these indecisive maggots can't make up their damned mind." He said seriously.

Harry looked forward and slowly nodded. "Thanks, I guess." He said. "So, it seems you really are a trustworthy friend." He commented.

Roman smirked darkly. "Trustworthy…no. You should never trust me…But you can trust the fact that I will always help you out of a bind. And you can trust that I'll always be _obligated_ to be your friend." He said, as he looked at the grey haired wizard with his eyes shifting to cat-like slits, before he blinked and they returned to normal.

Harry slowly nodded, as he looked at the lake, before he stood up and brushed off his robes. "Oh and, Happy Birthday." Roman said, causing Harry to stop for a moment.

"…Thanks." Harry said, before he looked at Roman. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm your friend." Roman said uncaringly. "I gotta know." He replied.

A few hours later, Harry and Roman returned to the Slytherin Common room in the dungeons. Harry looked around and saw most of the populous was glaring at him. He noticed Pansy by herself, trying to read her notes from class, but looked a bit confused.

Pansy looked up from her notes and looked at Harry, before she looked down and scowled to herself. With a few hours to clear her head up, she was able to actually think. She wasn't really pissed about the fact Harry saved a Muggle Born. She was just upset about the fact he openly lied to her and she was jealous in a way. She thought it was _too_ romantic for Harry to go around and save some random girl, when he should only focus on her, his friend.

"Oh look, the Mud-Blood lover returns." Marcus Flint commented with a sneer.

Harry looked at Flint, being a tall and a bit muscular filth year. "Hmm?" He sounded with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps you're just an idiot." Harry replied with a tilt of his head. "I saved a person, so what?" He asked.

"Running around, like some stupid Gryffindor more like it." Flint replied, as he towered over the shorter kid.

Harry slowly nodded, like he was in on what was going on. "You are obviously a mentally deficient person. You know, I have tried to keep my head down and I've…" He began, only for Flint to flick his wand at the grey haired wizards.

A scarlet red hex flew out of the tip of the wand and flew towards Harry, before a high-pitched pinging sound echoed and the hex flew up and hit the ceiling. Harry scowled and looked at Flint, as the older student sent several curses and hexes towards him.

The surrounding Slytherins watched and moved back. The older ones were smirking, while the younger ones looked worried. Pansy looked nervous, while Daronica was scowling and glaring at Flint. She knew it was a total stupid move to do something like this.

Flint moved around Harry, as he sent an assortment of curses and hexes towards the young wizard. All of them were redirected and hit the stone walls or ceilings. All of the curses and hexes seemed to harmlessly bounce off him, with the sound of high-pitched pinging following.

Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets looking forward, as Flint moved back and tried to figure out what was going on. Flint moved around Harry and stood a few meters behind him and scowled.

' _What the hell's going on?'_ Flint asked himself, only to bump into Harry as he stood behind them, surprising him, along with all of the other Slytherins.

"What the fuck do you take me for?" Harry asked darkly, as his dark green eyes glared at Flint.

Flint turned around in shock, only for Harry to flick in in the side. A high-pitched pinging sound rung, as Flint was thrown back and twisted a bit, before he flew into some of the furniture.

Harry looked at the downed Fifth year with his hands in his pockets. He clicked his tongue. "Damn, what a letdown." He commented. "I thought I'd at least have to use more than two percent of my brain's processing power to fight you. I didn't even need to use one." Harry said dryly, as he looked down at the Fifth year. "Those spells you were flinging about, they're useless, they'll never work on me. I've studied them…Their energy composition and structure, their velocity and their mass. I've also studied and know the posture, muscles movements in a person and the words themselves, someone's about to do as they perform such spells. As long as I know those things, I can counter, dodge or negate it with my own attack." Harry said.

Flint turned over and thrust his wand towards the grey haired wizard, only for Harry to reach out and poke the tip of it with his own wand. Crimson sparks formed between them, before Flint's spell was shattered.

"You just don't get it do you." Harry said, as he put his wand away and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, that's my fault I suppose. I probably did over estimate your thinking capacity." He said, as he adjusted his glasses. "When someone thinks about trying to curse me, think upon this and realize that that would be stupid and pointless." Harry said dryly, as he turned around and slowly walked out of the room, with the sound of his footsteps echoing.

Pansy glanced around the common room and noticed her fellow Slytherins were a bit stunned, even Daronica looked surprised. She looked down, before she closed her book and inconspicuously went after the grey haired wizard.

Harry walked down the corridor, before he heard someone running towards him. He stopped and turned around, and saw an out of breath Pansy heading towards him. He tilted his head, causing his grey bangs to fall in front of his eyes.

"…Are you alright?" He asked curiously. Pansy panted a bit and put a hand on her chest. "You are out of shape." He commented, as Pansy panted.

"I…Hah…I wanted…hah…to talk." Pansy admitted.

"Alright." Harry said with a nod.

"…I know…I'm not the goodest person around…" Pansy began.

"Best…The best person around." Harry corrected.

"Shut up and let me talk!" Pansy snapped angrily, glaring a bit.

Harry sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Fine. Talk." He said.

"I realize…I may have overreacted." Pansy admitted, as she glanced around.

"You were upset that I lied to you." Harry said with a nod. "I lied because I knew you'd get mad." He said bluntly. "I knew you were going to eventually find out. I did create a railgun with my arm and exploded the chest of a giant troll. It wouldn't have been a secret for long. I was going to tell you, after you stopped talking about it." He said dryly.

Pansy glanced down and gripped her book. "…I see…" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah." Harry said with a sigh. "I'm not stupid and I know you would've gotten angry at me, so I guess I procrastinated. Pfft, well, I guess it's my fault." He admitted.

"Yes it is." Pansy agreed with a smirk, before she gave him a narrowed eyed look. "…Next time something happens, I better be the first person you tell, idiot…and I'm sorry." She said.

Harry looked at her, before he turned around and walked off. "Hey! What're you doing! I said I was sorry!" Pansy snapped angrily.

"Don't be stupid. I told you I accepted your apologize in the Great Hall." Harry replied uncaringly, as he sent her a wave and walked off.

Pansy looked at him leave, before she opened her book and smirked to herself. As she walked back out to the common room, she was drawing a heart with her name inside it, along with Harry's with an arrow through it. ' _Like I'd always be mad, idiot.'_ She thought with a shake of her head.

 **A month later-Christmas**

Harry sat in the bed in the Slytherin Room. He was leaning back and held his hand up, rubbing Ouroboros underneath her chin. Pansy had gone home along with almost four-fifths of the Slytherins, all going to their homes to celebrate with their families.

He didn't go home, obviously. At Christmas time it was all about Derik, so was his Birthday, Halloween, Valentine's Day, and just about every gift giving holiday out there. Harry sighed and looked at Ouroboros, and affectionately petted her.

"What're you doing?" Roman asked, looking at the grey haired wizard.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"It looks like you're mopping around, complaining to yourself about how miserable life's treated you." Roman replied with a shrug.

"I was not mopping or complaining…I was contemplating." Harry corrected, as he stood up and got off his bed. Ouroboros flicked her black forked tongue out and coiled around the grey haired wizard. Harry felt her coil up inside his jacket.

Harry had to smirk to himself. No one, besides Pansy, Roman and Daronica 'plus her guards', knew about Ouroboros. He liked to think he was awesome at subterfuge, especially with keeping her a secret. He really didn't care if people knew about her, but it also gave him the intimidation factor. If someone was messing with him and am intimidating snake just came out of his robes and glared at them, with her ability to project some kinda of killing intent upon people, they'd piss themselves and give him the advantage. It was something Ouroboros taught to him. Leave a very terrifying first impression.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Roman asked, as he opened the door to the room.

"Coming where?" Harry questioned with a tilt of his head.

"There're some presents in the Common Room, aren't we going to open them?" Roman questioned with a smirk.

"None of them are for me." Harry said with a shrug. He got presents for Christmas sure, but they weren't something that'd interest anybody. They were like those drug store presents you bought, when you forgot about your son's friend's birthday and didn't want to arrive without a present. If his parents had to make an actual effort to get him something, he'd have to share it with Derik, because it was a 'family' present.

"Tch, are you really going to mope?" Roman asked.

"Shut up." Harry said, as he stood up and followed the orange haired boy.

The two walked through the empty corridors and empty rooms, before they arrived at the Common Room where a small Christmas tree was posed, with several presents under the tree. Harry looked at them, before he glanced around.

"I didn't think there was that many people here." He commented, causing Roman to scowl at himself.

"Look at the damn presents, idiot." Roman said irritably, as he pushed Harry forward.

Harry took a few steps forward, with a frown on his face; he knelt down and looked at the presents. "You're such a damned Grinch." Roman commented, as he sat down and crossed his legs and stared at Harry with unblinking, dark green eyes.

The grey haired wizard ignored that comment and looked at the presents. "Roman, what're you doing here anyways?" Harry asked. "Don't you have family?" He asked.

Roman smirked and chuckled to himself. "I _have_ family alright. Though they're more likely to stab you in the back then give you something for free. And well, during the winter, they're rowdier than usual." He admitted with a shrug, with his usual charming smile.

Harry glanced at him. "Don't you have anyone you stay with or live with?" He asked curiously.

Roman glanced off. "Well, there is this one person that I do stay and live with when I can. It's hard and difficult to deal with, but he's like a _Son_ to me." He admitted, as he cast a glance at the grey haired wizard.

"…How does that work?" Harry asked, giving Roman a weird look.

"Very carefully." Roman replied with a casual shrug, before he looked at the presents. "I checked and I think they're some for you." He admitted.

Harry turned and looked at some of the presents, before he moved towards them and looked for his name, and looked decently surprised when he found a few presents for him.

He picked up one and found a note on it. Harry picked it up and read it, before he sighed to himself. "What is it?" Roman asked curiously.

"…It's from that girl, Hermione Granger." Harry said, before Roman took the note out of his hand and read it.

"…I'm sorry Harry. I told the Professors what happened with the Troll, I didn't want to get you in trouble. But you had risked your life for me and I wanted them to give credit where credit was do. It was never my intention to get you alienated by you house. I know I can never make up for it…" Roman read out loud.

Harry looked at the box it was on and opened it up, revealing box of sweets. "Oh Boy!" Roman announced, as he yanked the candy out of the wizard's hand and began to eat the candy.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, as he looked at the orange haired boy

"Hmm-Hmm…" Roman sounded, as he stuffed his face with the sweets. "…these are magically delicious." He muttered, as he devoured all of the candy.

"…That was for me…" Harry said to himself, before he looked at his other presents.

He picked up a small case and looked at it. "….It's from Pansy?" He said in surprise, as he looked opened it up.

"Oh? Lover-boy's got his present." Roman joked with a grin, getting an annoyed look from the grey haired boy. "What? You are." He added.

Harry ignored him and opened the present up. "Aw, look." Roman said, as Harry pulled out a pure silver chain bracelet with a 'P' encrusted with pale-green Topaz gems. Harry looked at the bracelet, before he looked a bit unsure.

"Is the 'P' for Pansy or Parkinson? Like is that some kinda of come on? Or does that stand for Potter? And just a gift?" Harry asked unsure, as he looked at the bracelet.

"It'll be best not to think about." Roman advised, as he glanced at the bracelet for a moment.

"It's weird…" Harry said, looking at the bracelet, as he put it on his right wrist. "…I sent her a necklace with a 'P' on it too." He admitted.

"Obviously, you two are friends." Roman said uncaringly, as his eyes stared at the silver bracelet. "You might want to put that on your left hand." He advised.

Harry looked at him. "…Why?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, the left side of your body takes in energy, magic and what not. Your right side projects it. I think that that bracelet will help you bring in more energy, since it has deep ties with you and Pansy." Roman said seriously.

"Deep ties?" Harry asked unsure.

Roman sighed as he looked up. "…Magic…Magic is life's essence." He admitted. "It's generated by all living things." He informed.

"…Like the Force?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Exactly." Roman replied with a nod. "The human heart and soul is also powerful source of magical energy. Emotions are a kind of channel for magic, a path to carry energy to a practitioner." He informed. "Practitioners can draw on their own emotions for power. Black magic comes from negative emotions like lust, fear and anger, which are easy to harness and to make grow. " He stated. "What you have with Pansy, that emotion. While harder to tap into, harder to keep with you, it is more elegant and more powerful in the long run…by human standards." Roman said seriously.

"Black Magic, don't you mean the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

Roman rolled his eyes. "That's right…" He trailed off with a sigh. "…There's a difference between Dark Art and Black Magic. Dark Arts are just Magics defined by your people being dark and unpleasant. It's stupid actually. It's basically more ambiguous and more violent magic. Black magic on the other hand is the power of creation being twisted to maim and destroy everything it touches. Black magic is when you use magic for killing and enjoy it. And it's easy to use. It's so easy to use because Magic comes from the heart, from your feelings. The three unforgivable you have, they're Black Magic." Roman said seriously, with a scowl on his face. "Dark Arts can be used for a better purpose, for a better intent. Black Magic, no matter the intent is an abomination. Like the Three Unforgivable you have, you would kill, torture or control a person's mind. In no situation, would turning the purest form of energy and using it to tear itself apart, be justifiable." He said angrily, more at the act of it, then at Harry.

"…I see…" Harry said to himself. He was a person who didn't really care about morals; in the grand scheme of the universe they were unimportant. But what Roman was saying did resonate.

"Speaking of magic, what do you think of the Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Roman asked curiously.

"It's stupid." Harry said with a scowl, as he picked up a third present and looked at Roman. "I haven't learned a damned thing." He complained a bit.

Roman cast a glance at the grey haired wizard. "Well, why don't you create your own _personal_ spells? No one would know about them, and in turn can't counter them." He suggested.

"…Create my own spells…" Harry muttered to himself, as he blinked a few times. Of course he used the magical aura that layered around his body and skin to Manipulate Vectors and Manipulate Electricity, using his intelligence to calculate everything, and also using his magic to Spatially Teleport.

"Well to cast a spell, you have to gather energy, then shape that energy with your thoughts and feelings for a goal, and then release that energy in the intended direction." Roman said uncaringly, as he ate more of the candy.

Harry nodded to himself burning that in his memory, before he opened the present and looked at it weirdly. The present was a clear plastic box, with a ring inside it. The ring was gold with a large black stone on it. The stone had the symbol of a triangle, containing a circle, bisected by a line.

"…Huh?" He sounded as he looked at the ring, before he noticed a note next to it and picked it up. "…Sorry for the late presents and presence…Hah, get it?" He read dryly. "…Who writes a joke into a note card?" Harry asked himself, as Roman stopped eating for a moment, before he started eating again. "I've taken care of that pesky little curse attached to it and the traveler inside it, for the true heir." Harry read curiously. "…You're Godfather." He said in surprise.

"Cool, you got a ring." Roman said, not touching it.

"…Yeah…" Harry said to himself, he didn't know he had a Godfather. He knew his brother hand one, being Sirius Black, who was in the tropics the last time he heard. But he didn't think he had one.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked curiously.

"I didn't know I had a Godfather." Harry admitted, causing Roman to glance away, before he nodded.

"That usually happens. It's best not to think about it know." Roman replied uncaringly, as he looked at the remaining three presents. "You still have two more." He said.

Harry looked at the golden ring with the black stone on it, before he put it on his right index finger and gasped to himself. He felt more…connected with the world. Well, not the world itself, but the world of the dead. "…Whoa…" Harry sounded to himself, as he looked at the ring. Roman just stared at Harry, as he put the ring on.

Looking away from the golden ring with the black stone and unique symbol, Harry reached out and picked up another small package, and opened it up. Like the ring, the package was a clear plastic case with locket inside it.

Harry opened the plastic case and pulled out the locket. It was golden, with green stones forming a tiny snake, forming a letter 'S'. He noticed a letter with it, before he opened it up.

"To the next heir, sorry it took so long. It was in the middle of a locked and rundown house, buried deep inside. Its main purpose is to absorb your magic periodically and store it, and if you need it, you'll be fortified and renewed with strength and energy, when you touch it." Harry read off the letter. "…If someone else wears it without your permission. They'll be infected with your magic and corrupted with it, until they destroy themselves. I've taken the liberty of syphoning out the magic that was already inside it and the pesky traveler inside. If you want to know where the two travelers are, look in your third gift…Your Godfather." Harry finished and scowled.

' _How did he know what order I would open my presents in.'_ Harry thought to himself, while Roman smirked to himself, before he reached forward and picked the last present up.

Harry held the last present that almost felt like a jar. He glanced around with narrowed eyes, before he slowly opened the present and blinked a few times. It was a jar, but there was something unique inside it.

Roman raised an eyebrow, before he settled to watch Harry intently. Harry looked in the jar and saw two floating pieces of pure black, writhing smoke trails that tried to coil around each other like snakes, trying to chase each other.

A hiss caused Harry to glance at his side and saw Ouroboros looming over his shoulder, glaring at the jar with slitted golden eyes.

"…They're things of black writhing smoke. Of course it feels dark." Harry said dryly. He glanced down at his new ring and felt his instinct guide him.

Harry put the jar down, while Roman moved back and watched. The grey haired wizard opened the jar and the two things of black smoke shot out and tried to escape. Harry held his hand up, the one with the ring and slowly closed his hand.

The two writhing black smokes shook around and twisted, as they approached each other. Harry reached up with his other hand and gripped the side of his head, as he felt a searing pain in his head. He grunted, but pushed forward and continued to close his fist. The two masses of black smoke writhed around, before they were forced together.

Harry gasped, as he let the black smoke shot about. The writhing black smoke shot around, knocking over chairs, going through the fire and headed straight for the only wizard in the room. Harry quickly put his hand up and scowled, forcing his will through the golden-black stoned ring.

The blacks smoke froze mid-air, but continued to writhe. Harry looked at it unsure. "I…feel it. It's in pain." He muttered.

"…I wonder why…" Roman muttered to himself dryly, with his arms crossed.

"Let's see if I can…heal that pain." Harry said quietly, as he stepped forward and slowly turned his hand, causing the black smoke to condense and formed a fiery skeleton, with its internal organs being made of literal fire. It looked like some kinda hell beast. Harry scowled and continued to turn his hand, before organs and skin began to grow long the creature. "How can a soul be so mutilated?" He asked himself, while Roman rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust.

Slowly the fire flickered out and the skeleton grew skin, until it encompassed the person's body, before cloths formed. A loud gasp reached Harry's ears, as the person fell to his hands and knees.

Harry looked at the person in front of him. It was a teenager, almost a nineteen years old boy. He was tall and had pale skin, with short black hair and dark eyes, with abnormally sharp canines. The young man coughed heavily, as black soot came out of his mouth.

"Oh-oh god…" The young man muttered to himself in agony, as he looked down at himself. Parts of his chest seemed to be torn open, revealing his ribcage, showing his beating heart and lungs. His left leg was mutilated, the skin wasn't there, neither were muscles or nerves. His right arm was just as bad as his right hand.

As he doubled over, his back was revealed to be skin and muscle-less, revealing the bones. He coughed again, with more soot coming out.

"…Are…are you alright?" Harry asked unsure, causing the young man to force his face up and coughed a few more times.

"W-who are you?" The young man chocked out, with more soot and smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Harry…and you?" Harry asked with a frown, as he knelt down and put his hand on the teenager's shoulder, and tried to use his ring to help him.

"I…I'm…" The young man said, as he reached up to the side of his head and looked genuinely confused. "T…I think it was Tom." He admitted, before he slowly nodded.

* * *

 **For those that don't know and haven't read any of my other stories, I wrote several other Harry potter-type stories. In them, Harry usually creates or makes the replicators. In this one, he creates the complete Anti-Theises to the Replicators the Flood. I just wanted to change things up a bit.**

 **Also my Computer broke a few weeks ago, which is why my updates are so slow...and they will continue to be slow, mostly because I had to get a job. I'm still posting and will continue to do so...until I get bored of doing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything_

 _**I posted this, along with Chapter 3, check it out before reading this to avoid major amounts of confusion.**_

"Tom?" Harry asked, as he looked at the young man.

"I think so…Argh!" He sounded, as he fell to his knees and felt almost impossibly painful wounds along his body.

Harry frowned and looked at the young man. He looked at Roman, who looked disinterested in the matter. "Can you help?" He asked.

"Can I?" Roman asked dryly, before he shrugged. "Possibly, but I can't, it's against the rules." He admitted, as he looked away uncaringly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry demanded, as he pointed at the injured teenager. "Can't you see he needs help!?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so? I don't care about people. That's more your thing, despite how you act. In the end, even if I wanted to, I can't, unless he gave me something in return…that's how it's always been." Roman said with a casual shrug and sat down, as he tried to eat more of Herminie's candy. "…I forgot how much I loved this." He said to himself.

Harry scowled, before he looked at the young man. "Tom." He said, causing the boy to look up towards him. "I'm going to try to help you, but I can't do it alone. You have to help me too. What happened to you? Why were you fragmented?" He asked seriously.

Tom looked down and held the side of his head. "I was…A perfect. A Slytherin Perfect…There was a giant spider and a Basilisk I think. The Chamber of Secrets…no, no that wasn't it…" He rambled. "There seems to be a massive…blank. I just…don't know. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's it." He said to himself, as he nodded, before he looked sad, incredibly sad and terrified. "…I…I don't want to die…" He said to himself, as he looked at his mangled body.

"W-what's going on!?" Tom asked loudly to himself, as he looked at his torn up body. "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave…" He muttered to himself, as he looked at his own beating heart.

"Death is the most logical thing in this world…We simply reject it only because of our primitive cowardice and childish fear of the dark. If we were sensible we would seek death. The same blissful blank which we enjoyed before we existed." Harry said, as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder, trying to at least make the corporal, tortured spirit feel a bit better.

"I don't want to die." Tom replied fearfully, as he looked at the younger boy. "Y-you brought me back…brought me back to life…you can keep me alive, can't you?" He asked, or more like pleaded.

Harry looked unsure. "You look like shit…do you really want to live life…like that?" He asked, motioning to the torn up parts of Tom's body.

Tom looked down at himself. "Horcrux." He said quietly, with Roman scowling to himself in disgust, as he ate more candy.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Harry asked with a scowl, it sounded a lot like 'Whore-Crux'.

"No, it's not an insult." Tom stated, getting a snort from Roman. "I remember. I…I split my soul. I didn't want to die, so I split my soul and used it as an anchor to this plane." He admitted, as he held the side of his head. "I…wanted to make seven." He said, as he muttered to himself.

"That's stupid." Harry said with a frown, causing the pale young man to look at him unsure. "If you split your soul, which I assume is 'split in half' type of thing. That means after splitting it seven times, you'd only have…only point zero, zero sevenths of your soul intact." He said to himself in shock. "No wonder your soul is so badly injured, I don't have enough to work with to heal it." He said, as he looked at the black stone on the golden ring.

"…Why are you wearing my ring?" Tom asked unsure, before he noticed the locket around Harry's neck. "…Are you…my child?" He questioned.

"Uh…I seriously doubt it." Harry said dryly, before he frowned to himself. "Tell me, these 'Horcruxs' you made. If you truly did make seven, what one are you?" He asked.

Tom glanced down and frowned to himself, as he reached up to the side of his head and gripped it. "I am…the…what was I in?" He asked.

"The ring and the locket." Harry said dryly.

Tom nodded to himself, as he tried to remember. "I am the…second and the third Horcrux." He admitted, though he seemed a bit unsure.

"…So you have around three-eighths of your actual soul." Harry muttered, before Tom fell over and held himself in agony. Harry knelt down and put a hand on the young man's shoulder, mostly just for support.

Harry frowned to himself, as he closed his eyes and he felt something probing at the back of his mind. He felt the ring on his finger giving off some kind of sense. When he used his electricity to give himself an extended sense of awareness, he felt something similar. ' _This ring lets me resurrect or manipulate souls to a basic extent. Perhaps I can sense souls as well, if I can manipulate them…if I find the other Horcruxs and meld them, with Tom, I could theoretically heal him.'_ He thought.

"Tom, you have to tell me. If you were going to make a Horcrux, any of them, what would they be on and where would they be?" Harry asked seriously.

"Something….Ragggh!" Tom sounded, as he writhed on the ground in pain. "Something important, something no one would….argh! Touch!" He informed.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"My…my diary…" Tom muttered to himself, getting a grin from Roman. "Helga Hufflepuff's cup…Ravenclaw's Diadem…" He forced out, as he writhed in pain.

Harry scowled. "Where are there?" He asked.

"D-Diadem…it's at Hogwarts…" Tom chocked out, as black soot came out of his mouth.

"Come on, you have to show me, where you'd put it." Harry said, as he stepped back. Tom pushed himself up and stumbled forward, before his corporal form dissipated, turning back into a form of black, writhing smoke that flew around.

Harry looked at Roman, to see he was ignoring the smoke. He sighed and left the dungeons without Roman. Sometimes Roman was incredibly helpful to him, but as soon as he involved someone else, he backed away.

The grey haired wizard walked through the cold stone floors of Hogwarts, with his hands in his pockets. Ouroboros was looking back, down the long corridors, keeping watch, as Harry followed the flying form of black smoke.

Eventually Harry and the flying form of black smoke reached the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle. The black smoke stopped in front of the wall, before it drifted down towards Harry, as small tendrils of black smoke reached out.

Harry reached out and turned his hand a bit, before the black smoke condensed and Tom formed, and coughed out some soot. "Focus on what you need, you need to want to 'Find the Diadem'. You need to walk passed here three times." He forced out, before his form melted back to a flying form of condensed black smoke.

Ouroboros hissed, as she looked around the corridors, when she heard footsteps. The black smoke shot up, while Harry manipulated the gravity vectors around him, causing him to drift up and latch onto the ceiling. A few seconds later, Professor Quirrell stopped where they stood and looked around.

Harry frowned and looked at Quirrell, he felt something familiar coming from the Professor. He watched as Quirrell nervously talk to himself, as he walked by and left. After a few seconds, Harry lowered himself and returned his usual gravitational vectors to normal.

The black smoke flew down and orbited around Harry, as he walked passed a wall three times, before an extravagant door formed out of nowhere. Harry turned and looked at the extravagant door and opened it up, before the black smoke flew through the doorway and Harry followed.

He watched as the black smoke flew across the large room, filled with almost mountains of random things. Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel for something the felt like Tom, he lifted his hand up and leveled the black stoned ring around. With his eyes closed he could almost picture a tiny black smoke figure, staying still in an open area, with a large black smoke flying around.

Harry's eyes opened, before he vanished in a haze and appeared on top one of the mountains of random things. He knelt down and picked up a silver gem incrusted Diadem. "I've found it!" He announced, before the black smoke flew towards him and floated a few feet in front of him.

"…Okay…now how do I get this out of here?" He asked himself, before the black smoke drifted towards him and a tendril reached out and hit the diadem. The diadem fell out of Harry's hand and hit the random things under him, as a small form of black smoke shot out of it and began to fly around.

Harry held his hand up towards it, causing it to stop mid-air and he guided it towards the larger mass of black smoke. He slowly turned his hand and melded the soul fragments together, and healed them. Slowly the black mass returned the usual handsome looking young man with black hair. The wounds on his left leg and his back were completely gone and his chest wasn't so visible.

Tom sighed in relief, as his posture seemed less pained and more sophisticated. "Thank you." He said with an inclined head, before he frowned and looked forward. "…Hmm…" He sounded.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked unsure.

"…I still can't remember anything, with any clearness. But I do believe what the fragments of my soul contained." He said with a calm tone in his voice.

Harry frowned and thought to himself, noticing a distinct change in the young man's personality. "…You're fragments contain portions of your personality." He theorized, getting a nod from Tom.

"The locket contained my…power so to speak. My confidence, my charisma, as you can say. The ring…" He said, glancing at the rind on Harry's finger. "…The Resurrection stone…I feared death. I would never use it. I'd assume it contained my fear, or at least a good portion of it. Ravenclaw's Diadem is a symbol of intelligence and wisdom, and you could say it contained as such…my intellect." Tom summed up. "…I'd hazard a guess and assume that my Diary contains my memories, like it was meant to. And well…I don't think it would be a good idea to get the Cup." He suggested.

"Why not?" Harry asked, before he glanced up. "…Because a cup is associated with food, and the only real emotion or personality that could form would be hunger…or gluttony. If you were so desperate for survival, to split yourself seven times. I don't think it'd be a good idea to join you back together." He said.

"I concur." Tom agreed full heartily. He was only intelligence, fear and power. He didn't have any want for more power and he didn't have any obsession. Unlike the person he was fragmented from who was a complete megalomaniac, egomaniac and pathologically narcissistic person, who only wanted more power and immortality. "…I only need the soul fragment in my Diary. I won't be any use to you without it." He admitted.

"…Use to me?" Harry questioned.

The handsome older boy tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "I am afraid of death; I am terrified of the idea of everything going dark." He admitted, before he glanced down. "You have the ability to keep me from dying. I can't use the Resurrection Stone myself, or on myself. But you can use it on me, to keep me here. I won't fight it, I won't care. I just don't want to die…I am…I have large amounts, at least I believe I do, have in-depth and vast amounts of knowledge on Magic and the Dark arts." He admitted, showing another difference from him and the person he fragmented from.

Voldemort would never be dependent and have his immortality be in the hands of another. Without his obsession of immortality and power, Tom's intellect let him realize that there were other options if he let Harry keep him alive.

"…If you keep me here, I will by your…" Tom trailed off.

"Spirit guide?" Harry said dryly.

"If you want to be coy about it." Tom replied. "Since I am a spirit, I don't believe I can forget anything, since I'm not limited to a human mind." He admitted.

Harry slowly nodded. "Do you know where your diary is?" He asked curiously.

"Not a clue." Tom replied bluntly.

"Tsk." Harry sounded, as he put his hands in his pockets. "What do you think?" He asked, as he cast a glance at Ouroboros. She hissed.

"Thanks." Tom said, glancing at the snake, before Ouroboros hissed back at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Quit flirting." He said with a frown, before Ouroboros turned and rubbed her head against his cheek and flicked her tongue out. Tom glanced at the white snake, before he looked out into the large room.

After a few minutes, Harry was at the exit of the room and opened the door with the young Tom Riddle standing next to him. "Tell me, Tom…" Harry said, as he glanced at him. "…Do you know anything about creating spells?" He asked, glancing at the spirit.

Tom made a curious face and shrugged. "It can't be too hard…and this place can be used." He suggested, getting a wide grin from the grey haired wizard.

 **A few days later**

Harry headed to the Great Hall, as he heard most of the children who had left for the holidays returning. Ouroboros was coiled under his robes and a form of writhing black smoke followed him. When he reached the Great Hall's doors, the black smoke lowered and melded into Harry's shadow.

He opened the door a bit and walked in, before he headed to the Slytherin table. "I didn't see you on the train." A snobbish female voice commented, causing Harry to turn and saw Daronica standing a few feet from the table, with her arms crossed.

"…Why would I be there?" Harry questioned.

Daronica put a hand on her hip. "The usual consensus for the holidays is to _go_ home. You know; the normal thing." She said with an eye roll.

"I guess I'm not normal." Harry replied dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's right…you're not." Daronica said with distrusting narrowed, icy-blue eyes. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you aren't fooling me." She stated. "That ploy in the common room a few weeks ago, that…that _snake._ " She hissed out.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Harry stated blandly.

"You're trying to declare yourself the 'Heir to Slytherin', aren't you?" She asked, with a hand on her hip.

"Oh no, you've seen right through my veil." Harry said sarcastically, as he held his hands up. Daronica was glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't mock me!" She said angrily, with a bossy tone in her voice.

"Oh trust me, I don't need to." He said with a shrug. "And the thing in the common room was to make sure no one tried to mess with me. You know, big ol' tough Slytherins that need to show me my place." He said sarcastically, as he looked at the white haired Malfoy.

Daronica took a fearful step back, as Harry gave her a wide grin, the same one he gave her on the train to Hogwarts. Harry took a step towards her and kept his grin open. "I can sense your fear…it's only natural. What I did. Why I did it. It was to have them learn, the prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of its predator." He said with a smirk, as he stuck his tongue out a bit, reminiscing to a snake.

He took a step back and walked around the Slytherin Table. Daronica looked at him and noticed the people Harry passed tensed, before she glanced down at herself. ' _…And I though you wanted to usurp me.'_ She thought with a small smile to herself, before she went to sit down.

Harry sat down at the table, before he was hugged lightly. "Harry, it's been so long!" Pansy said happily, as she let go of him and sat down.

"…It was only two weeks." He said dryly.

"But still…" She trailed off, before she crossed her arms and gave him a scowl. "…Where is it?" She asked seriously.

Harry gave her a look. "I'll need a little more." He said.

"Where is the present I gave you?" She asked scowling, giving him a hard-look.

"Oh." Harry sounded, as he reached up and pulled the sleeve of his left arm back, revealing the silver bracelet, with a gem encrusted 'P' on it. Pansy's scowl vanished and she smiled.

"You got it, good." She said with a nod. Before she reached up to the helm of her robes and pulled out a silver chained necklace with two 'P's on it. "…It's weird. We both got each other the same gift." Pansy commented.

"…More like creepy…" Harry said with a sigh. "…I should've gotten you something else." He admitted.

Pansy gave him a scowl and glare. "No, I will not give it back." She stated seriously, as she put the necklace back under her robes.

"…Okay?" Harry said uncaringly, as he shrugged, but Pansy's scowl vanished and turned into a smile again.

"So did anyone else give you a present?" She asked.

"Well, that girl I saved gave me a present, mostly for saving her…" Harry said, causing Pansy to scowl and look at the Gryffindor table and narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "…And it turns out I have a Godfather, who gave me this." He said, holding up his hand a bit, showing a golden ring with a black stone, with a symbol engraved on it.

"…Looks stupid." Pansy said with a scowl.

"It was made almost a few hundred years ago." Harry said dryly, getting an impressed look from the brunette Slytherin. "I don't expect people from the middle ages to be able to craft good looking jewelry." He commented.

"…it beats my gift…" Pansy said to herself, only for Harry to grab onto her hand underneath the table.

"The ring may be older, but yours was more meaningful." Harry stated.

Pansy blushed a bit; before she pulled her hand out of Harry's and crossed her arms, and looked away. "That's so cliché, idiot." She mumbled.

"Well, it had you blushing." Harry commented with a smirk, causing Pansy to scowl harder and glare at the stone wall next to her, not looking at the grey haired wizard. "You're so fun to tease." He admitted.

 **A few months later-April**

At night, in the Room of Requirements, Harry panted in front of several large stone walls with targets on them. He knelt down and picked up a large metal baring ball, almost thirteen millimeters in diameter.

Harry put the metal baring ball on his inner elbow and held it their telekinetically. He leveled his arm at one of the stone walls that weren't decimated. Large amounts of electricity crackled off his body, but mostly around his arm and around his eyes.

Several almost solid coils of electricity formed up along his arm, before the metal baring ball was pulled forward magnetically at a high-velocity. Just as the metal ball passed the first electromagnetic coil, it vanished and the ball was attracted to the next coil at a higher-velocity. The process was repeated over a few times in the span of a few seconds, and in an instant the bearing ball flew across the room and tore through the wall, leaving a streak of white light, looking like a beam, as the ball moved at almost ten thousand meters per second or Mach 30.

The projectile tore through the wall, hit the next one and destroyed it, and continued to the third, fourth and fifth. The first three shattered on contact, while the fourth one was knocked down and the fifth one had a hole in the center.

"I will never get over seeing that." Tom commented, as he stood a distance away.

"Wizards rarely do things outside the scope of their comprehension." Harry said, as he pushed his glasses up. "Science, math, physics…it baffles me how they _don't_ know about them. They'll never understand how much easier it makes using magic." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well, you've used what you know to make some of your spells." Tom stated.

"I know. If what I know was blue, if what I could do with magic was yellow and what I've done was red. And if I mix them together, I'd get an assortment of new concoctions." Harry said with a smirk, while Tom tilted his head and nodded to himself.

For the past few months, while Derik became the Gryffindor Seeker, Harry worked on creating his own spells. With how useless Quirrell was, it was a godsend in his opinion. Though he only created three spells, they were something that were incredibly versatile and useable in any fighting type situation.

Harry turned around and fixed his robes, before he took a few steps forward and opened the door to the Room of Requirements. He walked out, as a form of black smoke floated by his head and drifted, before Harry closed the door behind him and it vanished.

He walked through the dimly light corridors at night, as a black smoky form slowly followed him. Harry crept along the corridors, before he turned a corner and collided with someone, falling to the ground with the person.

"Ow!" A female sounded, causing Harry to turn.

Sitting on her butt, rubbing her head was Daronica. She was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings.

"P-Potter?" Daronica asked in surprise, as she looked at the grey haired wizard getting up.

Harry sighed, as he reached down and helped her up. "Yeah." He said with a shrug, before he looked at her curiously. "What're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?" She questioned, as she put a hand on her hip and pointed her finger at the grey haired wizard.

"I was walking, I got lost and I thought I'd walk around until I saw a place I found familiar." Harry said with a shrug, before he titled his head and looked at her. "And you?" He asked.

Daronica crossed her arms and 'Hmpd', before she pulled out a letter. "Your stupid brother has a dragon and I'm turning this in. No one breaks the rules so callously, especially him." She said with a frown.

"You want him in trouble." Harry said dryly, before he shrugged. "Alright then." He said, as he looked at her. "Lead the way." He said.

"Huh?" Daronica sounded in confusion.

"If Derik is doing something stupid, like smuggling a dragon around the castle, I really don't think I can let that happen." Harry said with a shrug. "Let's go." He said.

"…You'd turn your own brother in?" Daronica asked in surprise.

"Tsk, yeah. Owning a dragon is illegal, he's not Dexter." Harry said sarcastically, getting a confused look from the white haired girl. He may have been Amoral, he still believed in rules and laws. They were there to prevent people from doing stupid shit…like smuggling a Dragon. But then again, only the honest people follow laws and rules.

Daronica put the letter away and the two headed towards the astronomy tower, to intercept Derik. Along the way the two were caught by McGonagall, who two away twenty points from Slytherin and a Detention. Though it was a light, compared to what Derik got. When they were sent back, the next day they heard Gryffindor lost almost one hundred and fifty points.

Harry assumed because, as messed up as they were, he and Daronica were trying to do the right thing. So either McGonagall saw that or it was because he and Daronica were the best Slytherins in her class. Harry didn't know and he didn't care.

The two stood in front of the scale that showed points of the Houses and saw the Gryffindor house was last in place with Slytherin in first. "Huh." Harry sounded.

Daronica scowled, before she glared at Harry. "Do not think this ordeal has somehow made us friends!" She said, as she turned around and walked away.

"Oh and I was just picking out the…wait…" Harry said to himself, getting a sense of Déjà vu. "…I think I used that one." He muttered.

 **A few days later, at Midnight**

Harry stood in Filches office with Daronica standing next to him. "I cannot believe I have to do something like this. I've never had a detention in my life! And now I have to spend my time, with you!" Daronica complained, as she pointed at Harry.

"…Yes…because I dragged you out and forced you to try to confront me brother." Harry said dryly, as he had a hand in his pocket and the other was petting Mrs. Norris. "Aw, aren't you just so adorable, yes you are. You doesn't even know whys you so adorable, no you don't. You just ish…" He said in a baby-like voice, as he pet the cat.

"Can you quit that?!" Daronica demanded angrily.

"I could…" Harry said, as he continued to pet her. "….But this wittle kitten paws is just sow adorable!" He said, petting the cat. Harry picked up the cat and held her up. "Look at those wittle paws, they're like little mittens, every time she walks." He said, as he held the cat up.

"Put her down!" Filch snapped, causing the grey haired wizard to put the cat down.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and looked away, while Daronica crossed her arms and scowled. A few minutes later, Derik and Hermione arrived at the office.

Filch grabbed a lantern. "Follow me." He instructed, as he lead the five outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you?" He asked, glaring at them. "Oh yes, hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out. Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office." He said. "I keep them well-oiled in case they're needed. Right and off we go. And don't think of running off now, it'll be worst for you, if you do." He said darkly.

Daronica looked unsure, as they headed further from the castle. Neville was sniffing to himself, as they walked along the dark grounds.

"…Don't worry…" Harry said quietly, as he leaned close towards Daronica for a moment. Daronica glanced down, she wasn't sure why, but him saying that made her relax a bit.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Derik seemed to look a bit relaxed knowing where they were going. "Is that you Filch, hurry up. I want to get started." Hagrid announced.

Filch looked at Derik with a scowl. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf. Well, think again boy. It's into the forest you're going. And I'm much mistaken if you come out in one piece." He said darkly, causing Neville to whimper.

Daronica stopped. "…T-The forest?" She asked nervously, as she looked into the pitch black forest. "We can't go in there…there's monsters and creatures in there." She said.

"That's your look out, isn't it?" Filch asked with a smiled gleefully. "Should've thought about monsters before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" He questioned, before Hagrid walked towards them, with a large dog with him, holing a crossbow.

"About time, I've been waiting half an hour for ya, Derik, Hermione." Hagrid said with a nod.

"I wouldn't be too friendly with them." Filch said coldly. "They're here to be punished after all." He stated.

"That's why you're late is it?" He asked with a frown. "Been lecturing them, eh?" Hagrid asked. "It's not your place to do that. You've done your bit, I'll take over from here." He said.

"I'll be back at dawn." Filch said. "Or what'd left of them." He added, as he turned around and stalked off.

Daronica looked at Hagrid. "I-I'm not going in that forest." She said fearfully.

"You are if you want to stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid replied. "You've done wrong and now you gotta pay for it." He informed.

Before Daronica could reply, Harry put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close. "Don't worry, I don't just deflect curses…and I can use it to protect you." He said quietly, as he glanced into the forest. "…I don't think you deserve going in there, but there is no other way. Trust me." He said, before he leaned back and looked at the large man. "…She'll be fine." He informed.

Hagrid looked at Harry, before he nodded. "Good, no listen carefully. It's going to be risky what we're going tonight, and I don't want to be taking any risks. Follow me." He said, as he led the five to the edge of the forest and held his lamp up high, illuminating a narrowed path, pointing the light and thick, silvery liquid. "See that, there, that's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there, and it's hurt badly." Hagrid informed.

Harry frowned and glanced down. "This is the second time in a week, I've found one dead last Wednesday. We're going to have to try to find the poor thing, and possibly put it out of its misery." Hagrid said.

"…Oh, Pansy's not gonna like that…" Harry muttered, as he scratched the side of his head. Despite how she added, Pansy loved Unicorns.

"W-what if whatever hurt them, comes after us?" Daronica asked nervously.

"There's nothing that lives in the forest that'll hurt you if you're with me or fang." Hagrid replied. "Now stay on the path. Right now, we're going to split into two parts and follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it's been around since last night at least." He said.

"…I want Fang with me." Daronica stated, looking at the large dog.

"Sure, but he's a cowered though." Hagrid informed.

"I'll stay with Daronica." Harry volunteered with a sigh, as he had his hands in his pockets. "…I think I'm the only one who can tolerate her for more than ten minutes at least." He said, getting a glare from the white haired girl.

Hagrid nodded. "If anyone finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right?" He asked. "And if anyone gets in trouble, you shoot up red sparks, and we'll all come and find ya. Now be careful and let's go." He said, as the two groups split up.

After a few seconds, Daronica glared at Harry. "Tolerate me! What is that supposed to mean?!" She asked angrily.

"It was to get them to believe me, in wanting to stay with you." Harry said, before he looked at her. "Would you rather I told them that you wanted me with you, because you wanted to make sure I protected you from all the monsters out here?" He asked, causing Daronica to scowl and look off.

"I don't need your help!" She snapped with a scowl. "In fact I don't need you at all!" She added.

"Oh?" Harry sounded.

"You're just a sad, lonely boy, whose upset his little brother is better than he is! Everyone knows it and sees it! And you know what, he is better than you are!" Daronica snapped, as she stomped off. ' _Saying I'm intolerable, that I need protection, the hubris…'_ She thought as she stormed off, leaving Harry behind.

Harry blinked a few times. "…Huh…" He sounded, before he glanced around. He closed his eyes and focused, before he opened them and saw a form of black writhing smoke flying up in the trees.

Daronica angrily stomped through the shrubbery, kicking some of the grass and hitting some of the lower branches out of the way. One of the branches whipped back and smacked her in the back of the head, causing her to scream angrily. "Stupid oaf, stupid forest, stupid school and stupid Harry!" She ranted angrily.

Harry looked up at the black smoke, before it went deeper into the forest, with the grey haired wizard following it.

A few minutes later, Daronica moved along the path with a scowl on her face. She froze when she came upon a dark clearing, with a dead Unicorn lying on the ground, surrounded by its own silvery blood. Daronica stumbled back, when she saw a dark cloaked figure slithering along the ground, heading towards her. All she could see under its hood was the glowing mouth that was illuminated by the silvery blood.

Daronica fell onto her butt and scooted back, as she tried to get away from the cloaked figure. She tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. She stared at the cloaked figure with wide eyes, before a haze formed at its side, before Harry appeared next to it with a deep scowl on his face, as he put his hand on the side of its head.

Daronica watched as the cloaked figure was violently thrown back, with Harry standing in front of her. The cloaked figure slithered out of the darkness and seemed to glare at him.

Harry put his hands in his pockets. "Tsk, I leave for ten minutes and you can't even…" He began, as he glanced back and stopped, noticing Daronica's terrified look. Harry turned and looked at the cloaked figure, before a white snake slithered out from behind his robe. Ouroboros coiled twice around Harry's abdomen and loomed over his shoulder, causing the cloaked figure to move back a bit.

Ouroboros retched and gagged, before she opened her mouth, revealing Harry's wand. He reached up and took it out of her mouth and held it up. The cloaked figure moved back and seemed to form a wand in one of its hands.

The cloaked figure snarled angrily, as it thrust slashed his wand towards the grey haired wizard, while Harry tossed his wand up a bit and grabbed it by the handle, before he thrust his hand forward.

" _Attonitae!_ " Harry hissed out, as he thrust his wand towards the assailant.

From the cloaked figures wand a green light shot out and out of Harry's wand, he projected a bolt of pure white lightning with a purple outline. In almost one hundredths of a second the lightning cracked and ruptured in a serpentine-manner, before it slammed near the cloaked figure.

The raw kinetic energy and voltage of the lightning tore up and almost disintegrated the trees behind the figure, with also burning the upper layer of the ground to glass from its almost fifty thousand Celsius temperatures.

A haze formed around Harry, as the green light passed right through him, using his ability to enter 'The Void' to send his physical body to the higher dimension, while occupying his own dimension without a physical body for the curse to touch. Harry glanced at the curse, before he saw it heading straight toward a petrified Daronica, causing him to vanish.

Daronica watched as what she recognized as the Killing Curse reach inches of her, before she felt a someone grab onto her and pull her down. Harry wrapped his arms around Daronica and pulled her down, before the killing curse collided with his back. In the instant it touched the magical aura Harry naturally projected. The Killing Curse was redirected upwards, and subsequently fractured into dozens of smaller killing curses.

Harry glanced back and saw the cloaked figure gone, before he looked down at the shaking Daronica. "Geez, get a hold of yourself." He said with a frown.

"Y-you saved me." Daronica said in shock.

"Perceptive." Harry said dryly, as he let go of her and looked around. He aimed his wand up and fired off red sparks into the air.

"You saved me…why?" She asked, as she looked up at him. "Why would you save me!?" Daronica asked confused, angry and scared, but Harry just shrugged. "I was mean to you, I berated you. Why would you…the killing curse!" She announced as she looked around in shock. "You…you protected me from it…" She muttered.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry asked uncaringly, as he glanced around the dark forest, looking for any advisories.

"You could've died!" Daronica yelled, as she got up and grabbed onto him, and made him face her.

"…So?" Harry asked curiously. "…You're right. I am a sad, lonely boy that only wants to get out of his younger brother's shadow. What's it matter if I'm around? In the grand scheme of things, everything I do is meaningless as long as he's alive." He commented uncaringly.

"Meaningless…you saved my life…" Daronica said quietly, before she gave him a glare. "And I want to know why. I've been nothing but terrible to you, why would you risk yourself to save me?!" She demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Truth is. I really had no real reason to save you." He admitted, causing the girl to look down. "But that isn't a reason to just let you die." He added, causing Daronica to look at him.

"You're so…stupid." Daronica said, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"…Yeah, you've said so hundreds of times before." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

Daronica stepped back and sighed, as she put her hands together in front of her. "…You're so stupid, and sardonic, and cynical, and don't even get me started on your potion's abilities…" She said, causing Harry to look at her with incredulity. "…And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult…If you really want to be my friend, we're going to have to do this together…so if you quit being so annoying, I'll try to be…nicer." She said, like she was struggling to get the words out.

Harry gave her a look, before he nodded. "Alright." He said with a shrug.

"Alright?" Daronica repeated, looking at him with icy blue eyes.

The two stared down, before Harry felt something shift and saw _into_ Daronica. He saw a girl, a girl who was taught how to stand before she could walk, a girl who was taught how to speak before she could talk, a girl who was taught how to act before she could think. He saw a girl who tried to form her own ideals but was shattered and destroyed every time.

He watched as the girl got everything in the world, everything imaginable, but she never got what she really wanted. In fact she didn't know what she wanted, but she knew they weren't it. He saw the girl have dozens of friends, but they were all blank. They held no place in her mind, because she knew the reason they were friends with her was because of what she had. He saw the girl shun the people away, mock them and berate them, until they left, letting the girl feel her icy self again.

Harry blinked a few times, as he looked at Daronica. The white hair girl looked a bit paler than usual, as she stared at Harry with wide icy blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment. Daronica glanced down, before she looked at the white snake looming over Harry, as it flicked its black forked tongue at her. She shivered a bit and looked away from the snake's glaring golden slitted eyes.

Harry gave her a look, before he glanced around and waited for Hagrid to return. Daronica looked at Harry melancholically, as he looked away. She wasn't sure she could repay him for what he's done for her and she wasn't sure what she saw, but she knew it was real.

Eventually Hagrid arrived and took over, as they found the dead unicorn. A few hours later, Harry and Daronica were heading back to the Castle and eventually arrived at the Slytherin Common room in the Dungeon.

"Pot…Harry." Daronica said, as she looked at the grey haired wizard.

"What?" He asked, a bit tired and rubbed his eyes.

"You said your life was meaningless if your brother was alive, that you were sad and alone…I ah…" She said, not really sure what to say. She wanted to know what he was thinking saying that. She knew it was her insult to him and he agreed.

"A girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted…" Harry began, causing Daronica to scowl.

"That's not even remotely true! Well…not entirely true." Daronica said, as she glanced down, before she looked back at him.

Harry gave her a look. "My name is a word. My glasses, my wand, they're just tools. I've been no one, from the start. From the very start…I had nothing." He admitted, as he looked at her with dark green eyes. "A girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted will never understand…" He said, as he looked at his hands. "…I just want to become myself." Harry said.

There was a reason he acted the way he did. His brother was polite, kind, considerate, naïve, kindhearted and wanted to help people. Harry he just didn't want to be a copy of his brother, he wanted to be his own person. He was legitimately cynical, cunning, devious, manipulative and jaded, and he was introverted and didn't like attention. He broke out of his brother's shadow by acting different. He acted sadistic, cruel, merciless and dark. He wanted to be his own person. People would just see him as a copy of his brother if he didn't. Of course he was most of those things, but he played them up.

He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "See you tomorrow." He said, as he turned around and walked down the boy's corridor, leaving Daronica by herself. She stood there and blinked a few times, before she looked down and held her hands in front of her.

'… _See you tomorrow…'_ She thought melancholically.

 **A few months later**

In the Great Hall, during the last night of the term feast, Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Pansy on his left and Daronica on his right, sitting in front of him was Roman. Harry had a smile on his face, before Daronica looked at him.

"What about over the summer?" She asked.

"…You need to be more specific." Harry said dryly, as he pushed up his glasses.

Daronica scoffed. "I doubt your pet snake can travel across the country and deliver mail to the two of us." She said, in a bossy voice, referring to herself and Pansy. Being friends with Harry and by proxy each other, they began to rekindle their older friendship. She didn't include Roman, mostly because she thought he was an ass, and he kept making derogatory remarks about humans, which not only confused her but Pansy too. But they just assumed he was partially insane.

"Ouroboros is not a pet and two don't doubt her tenacity." Harry argued, before he nodded. "But, yeah, I understand." He said with a sigh.

"Hmph, don't worry though…" Daronica began.

"Then what's the point of this conversation?" Roman asked curiously, looking at the white haired girl, getting an icy glare in return.

"…Shut up. As I was saying, don't worry, I'll let you borrow my Owl." She said.

"Ah, you wanted to flaunt your…" Roman began, before Daronica threw something at him, which was a knife on the table. He titled to the side and the blade flew by his head.

"Thanks Ice Princess, you don't need to do that." Harry commented, getting a glare at the 'Ice Princess' comment from Daronica. She never understood why she was always called that by him and Roman.

"You could've barrowed my owl!" Pansy said angrily, as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Were you going to offer?" Daronica asked.

"…Well…" Pansy trailed off.

"No. Then why are you complaining?" Daronica questioned.

"Shut up, Ice Queen." Pansy replied with an eye roll.

"Uck, the nerve!" Daronica announced angrily.

"You let these two, call you that." Pansy said mockingly.

"I've told them to stop, they just don't listen." The Malfoy Heiress argued.

"And you think I will?" The brunette asked with a tilt of her head, as she glowered at the white haired girl.

"…Is that a rhetorical question, or are your grade reflecting your intelligence?" Daronica asked curiously.

Pansy gave her a glare, before she looked away, while Daronica faced the other direction and held her nose up. Roman looked between the two and smirked. "Aw, looks like someone's having a lover's quarrel." He commented. "What'd you think, Harry?" He asked.

"I think you're right." Harry said with a smirk, causing both Pansy and Daronica to glare at him, but his smirk never left his face.

After a second Daronica sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I still couldn't believe Professor Quirrell was possessed by You-Know-Who." She admitted.

"Tch, if Voldemort was teaching us, we should've at least learned something good." Harry said with annoyance, getting shocked looks from Daronica and Pansy.

"You just said his name!" Daronica hissed quietly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed to the statement and nodded to himself.

"B-but…" Daronica muttered.

"Ice Queen think about it. Why would I be afraid of Voldemort? In the Forbidden Forest, with the process of elimination, who could it have been who was killing the Unicorns?" Harry asked rhetorically, causing Pansy to frown and look down, she rather liked them.

Daronica scowled. "…You-Know-Who…" She thought out loud.

"And I kicked his ass." Harry boasted with a grin, though on the inside he was a bit annoyed. He always wanted to meet 'The Voldemort', despite being an evil prick, he knew a lot and Harry always wanted to learn more.

"You're starting to speak like your brother." Daronica said bitterly.

Harry shrugged. He had no idea what Daronica was talking about. He looked around the Great Hall and frowned. He was still curious about what happened, apparently his brother and his friends thought something was suspicious and went to go after Quirrell, and stopped him from stealing something hidden in the Castle.

"You're right though. With You-Know-Who as our teacher, we should've at least learned some wicked dark arts." Pansy said with a tiny evil grin on her face.

"It would've been pointless anyways; you wouldn't have been able to learn it." Roman commented uncaringly, earning a glare from the brunette Slytherin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pansy demanded.

Roman shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean." He admitted, before he looked at Harry. "How are your little projects coming along?" He asked, referring to the spells.

Harry smirked. "I've had a few months to work on them." He admitted, before he glanced at Daronica. "You've seen the extent of out of them." He commented, confusing Daronica, before she sighed and shook her head.

' _Idiot.'_ She thought, as she looked away.

Everything went silent as Derik entered the Great Hall, with everyone staring at him. Derik looked around and cast a quick glance at the Slytherin table, before he saw his older brother sitting with Daronica Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Roman Torchwick. Daronica, the girl who went out of her way to insult, berate and humiliate him. Pansy, the girl who insulted and made fun of almost everyone, except people from her house. A Roman, the guy who messed with everyone in Hogwarts, mostly psychology, even people from his own house, except Harry. All of them were sitting next to Harry, talking like they were the best of friends.

Derik glanced down, as everyone stared at him and he quickly made it to the Gryffindor table. The chattering began again, before Dumbledore arrived, with the talking dissipating.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore said happily. "And I must trouble you with another old man's wheezing waffle, before we sink out teeth into another delicious feast. What a year it has been." He commented. "Hopefully your heads are a little fuller then they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get it nice and empty, before next year starts." He said.

"Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus." Dumbledore said. "In fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twenty-points, in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw have four hundred and fifty-six and Slytherin four hundred and eighty-two…" He informed, before the Slytherin table cheered.

Harry sat with a dry look on his face, as he glanced at Roman, who was spinning a knife along his fingers. He looked at his sides and saw Daronica and Pansy happy.

"I really wouldn't get my hopes up." Harry said, causing the two to look at him.

"Why not?" Daronica questioned.

Harry sighed, as he shrugged. "Call it a hunch. My brother just stopped Voldemort a second time, he's gonna get something for it. This will probably be only the start…" He trailed off, as he looked at Dumbledore, while Daronica and Pansy frowned, more so with the white haired witch.

"…Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore said. "However, recent events…" He began.

"…No…" Daronica and Pansy muttered at the same time, before they looked at Harry to see he was resting his head in the palm of his hand and drumming his left hand against the table.

"Yep." Harry said with a sigh.

"…Must be taken into account." Dumbledore informed, causing the large room to become quiet. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Yes, first, to Ronald Weasley, for the best well-played game of chess Hogwarts as seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." He said, before that very table cheered fully.

"Second, is to Ms. Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points." He informed. "Third to Mr. Derik Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, sixty points." Dumbledore informed, with the Great Hall being almost deafened by the yells and cheers.

Harry sighed, as he reversed the vectors of the sound to make sure his ears weren't blown out. Dumbledore raised his hand and the cheers went down. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." He informed.

Harry might not have heard the cheers, but he did feel them. "Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore announced, as he clapped his hands and turned the Slytherin banners around the room to turn to Gryffindor ones.

"…Like I said, don't get your hopes up." Harry said, as he glanced down at the table and waited for the food.

"You don't care?" Daronica asked with narrowed eyes.

"I knew we'd never win, if we weren't in the same house as Derik." Harry said with a shrug.

A few days later, they students got their end of the year exam results back. Harry passed with the top marks, with Daronica being the one with the second highest. Roman was completely average in his testing results and Pansy barely passed.

There things were packed and the students were loading the train. The Hogwarts' Express Conductor was getting onto the train, before he stopped when he heard the sound of intense blowing wind. "What in the…" He began, before his eyes went wide and his mouth was forced open and inhaled loudly, as a form of black smoke shoved itself down his throat and he was thrown back.

The train conductor slowly stood up and opened his eyes, revealing his irises were glowing red with slits. Tom glanced around and smirked to himself, as he adjusted the uniform he wore and went to conduct the train. He or Harry weren't sure of the limits of his flight abilities or how far that could get apart. He knew neither of his forms were inconspicuous and wasn't sure how fast he could fly to keep up with the fast train, so he had to find a way to stay close to Harry without being pulled apart.

Harry walked down the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts express, before he heard the train hiss, causing him to smirk. He turned and opened a corridor with Roman and Pansy on one side, with Daronica and her two lumbering 'guards' with her.

He cast a glance at Crabbe and Goyle, before he closed the door and sat down next to Pansy. He didn't care about those two; they didn't talk or add input or anything like that. They would occasionally laugh at Daronica's joke, which Harry would give those two props for. Her jokes sucked.

After a few minutes the train was taking off, heading towards London. No one really talked. Pansy was looking down and crossing her arms as she brooded a bit. Daronica was looking out the window, same as Roman. Harry was resting his head in the palm of his hand.

The four shared the silence, while Roman watched the landscape move by. After a few minute, Harry stood up and left the compartment. Harry looked through his crate and checked its contents and made sure the Flood forms were sealed up, before he got a change of his cloths and changed.

"Step on the necks of those beneath you, and claw your way to the top. But don't look at me to find compassion, when you inevitably drop." Harry said to himself, as he disrobed and changed. "…No sense of empathy, corrupt in word and deed. I hate you for what you represent, I hate you for your greed." He said, before he headed back into the corridor.

Pansy and Daronica glanced at the door, with both of them looking away and scowling with a slight blush on their faces. Harry was wearing his usual black pants and shoes, with a white shirt and a maroon jacket.

"We on earth are you wearing muggle cloths!?" Daronica asked incredulously, getting control of herself. Despite how good looking she thought he was in them.

Harry glanced down at them. "…I think they're more comfortable then the stuff Wizards have, so sue me." He said uncaringly, as he sat down next to Pansy again. Harry flipped his hood up, shadowing the upper portion of his face and kicked his legs up and crossed his arms behind the back of his neck. Ouroboros poked her head out from the color of Harry's shirt and flicked her inky black tongue you, as her slitted golden eyes stared at the other people in the compartment with suspicion.

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the children flooded out with their things. Harry walked out of the train with his hands in his jacket's pockets, without any physical crates with him. He stepped to the side, as several older students exited the train, pulled their carts with them.

Harry watched as the children met up with their parents, causing him to look at them with a scowl, before he heard the sound of struggling. He turned and saw Pansy trying to get her cart off the train, and it was obvious her anger was getting the better of her.

He sighed as he reached out and grabbed her cart be the handle and yanked it out of the train. Pansy moved to the side, as the cart was taken out of the train. She looked at Harry with annoyance and relief, something only she and Daronica seemed to be able to do.

"Thanks." She scowled out. She didn't want to be helped, but she kinda did too.

Harry looked at Pansy weirdly. In all his time studying, learning about some of the more complicated sciences he could, one thing he could never understand where girls. "You're welcome." He said dryly, as Daronica got off the train, with one of her body guards pulling her stuff out.

Daronica brushed off her new cloths, wearing an extravagant looking light blue thigh-length dress, with a similarly colored coat over it with similarly colored boots. "Well, that was certainly an informative school year." She commented, as she smiled at her own accomplishments.

"Meh." Harry sounded with a shrug, as Roman walked out of the train with his hands in his pockets. Harry cast him a glance and realized something. He didn't see any carts with the orange haired boy. In fact he didn't remember Roman bringing luggage on the train or any in their room, which confused the grey haired wizard a bit.

"I thought it was easy." Roman admitted uncaringly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Average Grade." Daronica said with a hand on her hip.

"Eh, I can live with that Ice Queen." Roman replied with a grin, getting a scoff from the white haired witch, while Pansy laughed at her.

"I don't know why you're laughing Pansy; you had lower grades then him!" Daronica said snobbishly.

Pansy scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at the white haired girl. "At least I'm not…" She began, only for Harry to reach out and pinch her lips shut.

"How about we don't fight for our last meeting we'll have for a few months, eh?" Harry asked dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

Daronica crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, as she looked in the other direction. "I am not listening to you. My idea is just the same as yours." She stated, as she stopped fighting.

"How creative." Roman said, as he walked passed the three. "Well, I have things to do, Harry. I'll be seeing you." He said uncaringly, as he waved back and walked out of Platform 9 and three quarters by himself, with no visible family.

"That guy is weird." Daronica stated flatly.

"You've got that right." Pansy agreed.

Harry sighed and walked, before he heard Pansy and Daronica pulling their carts and walking with him. "I can't wait to introduce you to my family, Harry." Pansy said excitedly. "They'll just love you!" She said.

"…I really doubt that." Harry said dryly. "Because my personality is just so lovable." He added.

"He does have a point." Daronica admitted, getting a look from Harry, before she looked up and smiled a bit. "Father!" She announced happily, causing Harry to turn around and he saw Lucius standing behind him with a frown on his face.

Daronica looked at her father. "Um, Father, this is Harry Potter. He's my friend in Slytherin." She informed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, before he looked at the grey haired wizard. Harry looked back at him and tilted his head, causing his grey bangs to shift and fall in front of his eyes, preventing a Soulgaze. The two stared down, before Harry grinned fully.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled out.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Harry began, as he grinned.

Daronica looked between the two. "Father, I am a bit tired from the train ride, can we go home?" She asked.

Lucius looked at her with narrowed eyes, before he nodded and swiftly turned around and walked off. As Daronica walked with her father, she looked back at Harry and sent him a small smile and waved, before she quickly caught up with him.

"So you befriended a Potter boy…" Lucius said, as he and Daronica left the train station.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"…Such a shame you had to befriend the useless one, not the one that would've helped you. Though, I'm sure you'll use that as a way towards the 'Boy-Who-Lived'." He drawled out. Daronica looked down as she walked behind her father, not replying to what he said.

Pansy and Harry stood there for a moment, before the brunette glanced around. "Well, there's my father." She said with a sad sigh.

Harry glanced at him and frowned. "You can go. I'm not sure your father will like me, when he realizes who I'm related to. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy's talking to Daronica in a similar fashion." He commented.

Pansy slowly nodded, before she stepped forward and pulled the boy in a hug. "See you next year…" she said, before she released him and stepped back, and then glared at him. "…And don't forget to write." She said angrily, before she pushed her cart off and headed towards her father.

' _Bi-polar much.'_ Harry thought dryly, as he watched Pansy meet up with her father, before they left.

Harry stood there for a few moments, as dozens of children and parents met up. He reached up and pulled his hood up and turned around, before he walked off, passing a large group of parents and children.

He glanced to his side and saw it was his family, The Weasley Family and the Muggle Family the Grangers. As he looked at the, Derik, Ron and Hermione turned and looked at him. After a second he looked forward and passed them, leaving the station without glancing back.

* * *

 **For those that don't know, I've dropped a lot of hints as to what Roman is. Another hint, he's a creature from the Dresden Files.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything_

 **I'm uploading Chapter 5 with Chapter 6  
**

Harry sat in his room and sighed to himself, as he finished dissecting a part of biomass from the Flood Stalker Form that was formed from the Unicorn.

"…That is so interesting…" He said to himself, as he leaned back and spun in his chair a bit.

' _This stuff…is so unique.'_ He thought to himself.

The Flood was an anomaly in all known biology; their mode of growth and reproduction would make them incompatible with any natural ecosystem. They are extremely adaptive, and transform their hosts to suit the species' current needs. They were Capable of surviving extreme environments ranging from -75 to +53 degrees Celsius and even underwater, the Flood can withstand the varied environments of all known environments.

Harry frowned to himself, as he tapped his desk with his index finger, causing his ring to clink against the desk. It was Mid-June, he had gotten a dozens of letters from Pansy and a few from Daronica, and he answered and replied accordingly. But next to that, he had nothing else to do. He had studied and brushed up on the second year curriculum,

He was bored and in turn continued his project in 'The Flood' project. Harry had no reason to do it and he knew that. He just wanted to see if he could. He wasn't one to stop and think on whether or not if he should.

Harry looked at the biomass he was studying. ' _The Flood infection process is not limited to living hosts; organisms that are already deceased are also susceptible to infection. As long as the host has not decomposed to the point where the body and nervous system have completely deteriorated, the Infection Form can infect and convert the host. It was a bitch to know that I couldn't add the minds of most of the past greatest wizards.'_ He thought with a scowl, before he smirked and thought back.

' _It was lucky though, that Tom told me about a defense he would've placed at the locket…'_ He thought, feeling the Slytherin's Locket against his chest.

Harry smirked and turned around in his chair. ' _Almost a few hundred of those Inferi, all them with preserved brains and nervous systems, all of them were converted and made into Flood Combat Forms.'_ He thought and frowned to himself.

' _The problem is most of them were mundanes, with a few dozen wizards added in there. I need intelligent people to add to the Flood's Neurological systems to start their evolution to creating_ _Proto-Compound Intelligence_.' He thought with a sigh.

He knew it was sorta wrong to think that way. But he wanted to complete his experiment. If he didn't, it would drive him insane.

Harry glanced at his bed and saw Ouroboros coiled up, sleeping adorably with her head buried under his pillow since snakes can't really close their eyes. He stood up and went to his bed, before he knelt down and pulled out a large case.

He sat down in his chair and opened up the case, revealing a taken apart laptop, with wires along the edge of the case. The laptop itself looked like it was heavily modified, especially being around 2000 and Laptops being a bit blocky and less useful than computer desktops.

When Harry opened the case his heavily modified Laptop activated. Along the edges of the case of that held the laptop, there were dozens of encryptions along it, which absorbed the ambient magic in the air so it wouldn't affect the laptop inside. The laptop itself was powered by a jury rigged Fission Battery.

As the laptop activated the screen illuminated and began to type in it. Lights reflected off Harry's glasses and scowled, after doing some extensive research, Harry was able to learn a few things. One, he needed to update his software; it was running a bit out of date and going slow. Another thing he learned was in Russia where was almost several dozen forms of major power fluctuation, which was all centered at the same spot. In that area as well, there seemed to be dozens of scientists who seemed to have moved there, as well as military personal, with some of them being reported as MIA or KIA with no discernible combat time.

Along with that, there was a place in Colorado. Almost hundreds of high-grade Scientists have all flocked in that direction with most of them living in Colorado Springs, near Cayenne Mountain. That has almost identical power fluctuations as the area in Russia. And like Russia, there were dozens of military personal that went MIA or KIA with no active combat record.

From what Harry could see though, the power fluctuations in Russia seemed to have come to an almost stop. ' _And then there's Area 51…'_ He thought, looking at his laptop.

Harry slowly grinned, before it stretched wide. "Well, I know what I'm doing this summer." He said, before he looked at the sleeping Ouroboros and sighed, and then leaned his head back, looking at the drifting, and floating corporeal form of black writhing smoke.

 **A few days later in Moscow**

Harry was walking with his hands in his maroon jacket, with a fur-lined hood, with the hood up. He stopped and looked at a large warehouse. He had a detached, bored look on his face and looked at the entrance. There was an armed guard manning his post.

A Russian armed man looked around, as he watched the entrance of the facility that held Earth's Second Stargate. The sound of shifting wind caused him to glance around, before he stumbled back and his mouth was forced open, as black smoke shoved itself down his throat.

When the smoke was inside the armored man, his eyes turned glowing red with slitted pupils. The armored man turned and pressed a button, causing the gates at the entrance to open up, before Harry walked through them.

Harry passed the possessed armored man, before he entered the Warehouse with the black smoke launching itself out of the man's mouth and followed.

Inside the warehouse was…empty for a better word. It was almost nothing inside the giant area, except with a large rectangular box lying in the center. Harry glanced around and scowled. He closed his eyes and released electromagnetic energy and got a three-dimensional look at the entire building.

"…Under…" Harry said to himself, as he glanced down at the cement floor. "If this project is canceled, odds are there'll be almost minimal people here." He said, as he sensed a few people below. "With the absence of almost no military personal, I can only assume they're scientists." He said with a grin, before the black smoke drifted in front of him.

The writhing black smoke seemed to form a tendril and pointed to the box in the center of the warehouse. Harry nodded, before he walked up towards it.

"Now what's this?" Harry asked, before he reached out and put his hand on the metal box. The thing vibrated, before dozens of nails unscrewed in unison and shot out, with the sides of it falling and the top being launched up.

"A…ring?" Harry asked unsure, as he looked at the grey colored ring with several orange triangles around the edge.

Harry reached down and put his hand on the rind, before his eyes went wide and he looked a bit shocked. "This…isn't Earth Material." He said seriously. He knew and studied the vectors of almost every material he could get his hands on. The stuff in front of him wasn't relatively close to anything he's ever come in contact with.

The black smoke drifted towards it, before it condensed and formed a handsome young man with dark eyes and short black hair. Parts of his arm and chest were heavily wounded, but he held himself in a confident and composed manner.

"Is this the thing we're looking for?" Tom asked curiously, tilting his head in the direction of the giant grey ring.

"No, we're here for the Scientists, not whatever this is." Harry said, casting a glance at it, before the doors of the warehouse burst open, with five armed and armored man bursting in.

All of the men leveled their weapons at Harry and Tom, with one of them yelling instructions in Russian. Harry turned and looked blankly at the five, while Tom frowned at them and moved in front of Harry. The phantom had known and been with Harry for almost half a year, being the only person who he actually could converse with, he was able to form a bond with the grey haired wizard. Something Voldemort would never be able to do.

As soon as that movement was made, the armed men fired. Tom grunted back, as several bullets tore through his corporal body, before he dissolved into a violent storm of writhing black smoke. The black smoke shot forward and shoved itself down one of the armed man's mouths.

Harry stood there with a bored look on his face, as several loud pinging sounds echoed. With the guns the armed men fired exploding. The armed man that Tom possessed held his hand up, telekinetically lifting up the other men and with a flick of his wrist and he slammed them into the wall.

Black smoke shot out of the remaining man's mouth and formed into a violent storm above him, before it flew towards Harry and returned to a more clam form. The armored man looked around frantically, before he picked up his weapon and fired it at Harry.

Like before, Harry just stood there, with the bullets being redirected in another direction, with the bullets hitting the nearby walls or ceiling. The man shook nervously, as he ran out of ammo, before he threw it at Harry, which exploded in several different directions.

The man stumbled back, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw the grey haired boy standing behind him. Harry sighed, as he reached up and touched the man in his temple.

" _Sonitus intus in caput meum_." Harry said quietly, before he used his personally created spell to mentally sedate the man, and collapsed.

Harry looked at the door they came from and walked over the unconscious men, and then entered the underground facility. As he walked deeper in the facility several lights exploded in a shower of sparks or some of the computers would die out as he passed them.

As he walked with his hands in his pockets, black smoke floated by with him. Harry seemed to go along a random assortment of hallways and corridors. He stopped at an automatic sliding door that sparked and fizzed, when it broke.

Harry sighed, before he lightly tapped the door. It was violently torn out of the wall and flung forward at high-velocities. He took a few steps forward and saw several dozen men and woman cowering against the wall, all of them wearing lab coats and the room itself held surprisingly high-tech stuff.

He heard as all of the scientists talking to him in a language he didn't understand. Harry reached up to the side of his head and pushed a bit, creating a crack.

"I really don't want to say 'don't worry', because your bodies will be converted to my self-replicating Flood Super Cell. Just know that all mental content in your minds will be absorbed and added to the whole, of the Flood and that it will help jump start their evolution and forming the Proto-Gravemind. And help me get them from the Feral Stage to the Coordinated Stage." Harry said seriously, as he held his hand up. "… _Sonitus intus in caput meum_." He said, before all of the scientists collapsed unconscious.

He looked at all of the unconscious scientists, as a form of writhing black smoke drifted next to him. Harry frowned, before he turned and looked up at the corner of the room, to see a camera focusing on him.

 **A few days later, Colorado, at the SCG**

"… _of the Flood and that it will help jump start their evolution and forming a Proto-Gravemind. And help me get them from the Feral Stage to the Coordinated Stage."_ A young teen said, as several members of the SGC watched the security footage.

One being the team of SG-1, General George Hammond, along with the Russian Associate Colonel Chekov, all of them were watching the footage.

The young teen in the security footage looked up at the camera, but his head was completely masked with static. The black smoke that writhed next to the teenager shot towards the camera, before the image turned to static.

"Is the reason you let us study the Stargate, only to let this…thing…take it back?" Chekov questioned angrily.

"…I don't think he wanted the Stargate." Daniel commented studying the footage, before he rewound it to the warehouse. And saw the teenager touch the Stargate and stumble back in surprise. "…The reason he was there, didn't seem to be for the Stargate. He seemed surprised it was there." He said.

"He came to your people, for your scientists." Sam said, glancing at the footage and observed it again. "He said he'd use their minds for an evolution." She commented.

"Is anyone going to talk about that demon-smoke?" Jack asked incredulously. "That person, he was a kid. We've seen a lot of things, but what that kid could do, wasn't one of them. But what about the smoke stuff? For all we know it's some alien unlike some of the ones we've encountered and it's using the kid to do its dirty work." He said.

"Are you suggesting this…entity is possessing a boy." Hammond said seriously.

"All I'm saying is, don't forget about the evil looking smoke alien." Jack replied.

"I have never seen a creature that could have the capacity to do these feats." Teal'c informed.

"Well, what is it, we're going to do?" Chekov questioned.

"Is it possible to clear up the image?" Daniel asked, as he looked around the room. "If we find out who the kid is, it'll be easier to figure out what's going on." He said.

Sam frowned, as she glanced at Hammond. "Sir, that thing apparently wants smart minds. There are only a few places where dozens of them are so close together. This place included." She informed.

"Are you saying I should put us on lockdown?" He asked seriously.

"…I'm just saying we should display extreme caution." Sam said, before she looked at the security footage again.

 **A few days later**

Harry stood in The Void, as the Flood Infection form that was almost five, maybe six times larger than he was, completely composed of Biomass. There were several faces along it, with dozens of tentacles coming out of it and kept it in place.

"Just barely in the Coordinated Stage." Harry said to himself, as he looked at the Proto-Gravemind. He looked at the crimson and black symbol branded upon the top of it.

He looked around and saw all the converted Inferi. They had greenish-gray decaying skin and had mutated appendages. There were a few beings with large, bloated heads with two tentacles and short, stubby legs. Standing next to Harry was a towering creature, being almost twelve feet tall. It had a muscular torso, with incredibly muscular legs and bulky and boney forearms, with a large blade-like appended on one arm.

Harry glanced at the Flood Combat Forms, the few Carriers and the Tank Form next to him. " _Hmmm…"_ The Tank sounded in a multi-layered voice.

"Quit making that noise…it sounds creepy." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses

" _I apologize for your discomfort father. It would seem though, that I have found something that could be…"_ The Tank began, before it shuddered in excitement. "… _Useful to us."_ It added.

"You mean Area 51 or that place in the mountains?" Harry questioned.

The Tank Form shuddered again. " _No…Area 51 is a place for study, the minds there won't be useful to us…only as bone and flesh…The SGC is to well-guarded, we would be wiped out in a single moment when they realize the threat. No…I know…The Russians kidnapped a few Jaffa, used their symbiotes and few full-fledged Goa'uld."_ It said. " _The Goa'uld passes on genetic knowledge through their offspring…Hm-hm-hm…The more Goa'uld we get, the more intelligent we become…"_ The Tank Form informed.

Harry slowly nodded. The scouting he did on both of the areas gave away the large military presence they had. He wanted to help his creation reached Gravemind-level, not fight an army. Despite being a bit of a cynic, he wasn't asking for death.

"Do you know where I can get these symbiotes?" Harry asked curiously, as he tilted his head at the Proto-Gravemind.

The Tank Form shuddered again. " _There is a group…called NID. They have acquired a few of these symbiotes…they might be…difficult to find."_ The Tank Form said.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked.

" _Hm-hm, there is one…a small group of the NID have taken to cloning a symbote and infected an entire town with it, in hopes to have them create some form of technology with their genetic knowledge."_ The Tank Form said, with its tentacles around its mouth flaring with each word.

"You're thinking off using all the biomass from those cloned Goa'uld and add it to you?" Harry questioned.

" _Along with the humans, for the biomass."_ It said.

"No." Harry said quickly.

The Tank Form leaned forward. " _Why not?"_ It asked.

"I may be a bit…dark and my morals a bit lose. But I will not slaughter an entire town. You will only consume the freshly dead, the hostiles and people that are necessary to consume…no one else." Harry said seriously. "…We aren't the bad guys." He insisted.

"… _Alright, Father…"_ The Flood form replied, as it shuddered again.

Harry slowly nodded. "We'll take these Goa'uld out of the people, and assimilate the symbiotes." He informed. "How long do you think it'll take to assimilate all that stuff?" He asked, looking at the Proto-Gravemind.

" _The average town could hold up to fifty thousand to a hundred thousand people at most, with all of them having other-worldly knowledge. It might take months to comprehend all of it, with my limited facilities."_ It informed. " _As well as the thousands of symbiotes having the same knowledge being clones, it might take a year or two to full assimilate everything, as well as add all their neural networks to our own."_ The Tank Form said.

"Alright." Harry said, it sounded reasonable to him. "Where is it?" He asked.

" _In Oregon."_ The Flood Form replied.

"…I don't know where that is." He admitted dryly.

" _Take this form out of here and we will take you to it."_ The Tank said.

Harry reached out and put a hand on the Tank Form's boney arm, and used his other hand to grab onto a Flood Carrier, before they vanished in a haze.

 **A few days later**

Harry yawned, as he walked at the edge of a town at night. Standing next to him was the Tank Form and a Flood Carrier.

" _What I know is, that Goa'uld infecting this town are immature and can only take over the host at night, when their host's higher brain functions are dormant."_ The Tank Form stated.

"Good, that means any person you run into will be infected." Harry said, before he reached out to his side and pushed the Flood Carrier over. Its large bulbous head exploded in dozens of tiny flood infection forms. "Get the Symbiotes, assimilate them and leave the humans alone." He said seriously, causing the Tank Form to face him.

" _Of course, Father."_ It replied. " _What about their minds? Shall I wipe their minds?"_ It asked.

"…Na." Harry replied uncaringly. "…No one would really believe them." He said, getting a shudder from the Food Tank. "Join up with them, I won't get involved." He admitted, as he glanced at the sky. "We only have a small window, try not to mess it up." He said, as he adjusted his glasses. The Food Tank released a growl, before it lumbered forward.

Harry sighed and put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a wall, before he closed his eyes and nodded off.

 **A few days later**

Dozens of SGC members were moving around the town, escorting people who were holding their necks in pain, and some with casts around their necks.

Sam and Teal'c investigated the town, getting numerous calls and alerts about the area. "I just don't get it." Sam admitted.

"…What part is it that you don't seem get?" Teal'c questioned.

"Every single person in this town has traces of Naquadah in their blood, like they carried a Goa'uld. But none of them actually had one inside them. So either, one Goa'uld somehow got into everyone. Or there were hundreds of Goa'uld at once." Sam said, before she looked around and squinted. "Question is, where are they now?" She asked.

Movement caused Teal'c to turn a bit and he saw a creature moving in the shadow. It was three feet large, balloon-like creature. He held out his arm, stopping Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, before she noticed where Teal'c was looking.

The Flood Infection form crawled out of the shadows, with its tiny, thin tentacles flaring forward. "What is that?" Sam questioned.

"I am unsure." Teal'c replied, before the infection form strafed to the side, and then it lunged forward. The infection form spread its tentacles out and went to get the symbiote Teal'c contained. Teal'c grabbed onto the Infection form and threw it back.

The Flood Infection Form crawled to the side, before it slowly moved back. It hissed a bit and glared at Teal'c and his stomach. Sam reached to her side and went to pull out her Zat-gun, but the Flood Infection Form moved back and went into the sewer system.

"I think that's what happened to the Goa'uld here." Teal'c suggested, with Sam looking at the sewer system with a grimace.

"This is getting weird." Sam said to herself with a frown.

 **In Godric's Hollow-At the end of July**

Almost a month later, Harry was lying on his bed in his cottage again. He looked up at the ceiling and nodded to himself. "This was a productive summer." Harry said to himself with a smirk, as he had his arms crossed behind his head, with Ouroboros coiled around his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything_

 **I'm uploading Chapter 6 with chapter 5  
**

Harry looked exasperated, as he sat on his bed and glared at his door. The sound of loud conversations came from the other side

Apparently Derik had invited his friend, Ron, to come over. When Lily got word of it, she went and invited the whole Weasley family over, so they could join together and buy school supplies.

After a few seconds, Harry sighed and affectionately pet Ouroboros in his lap. "If it weren't for you, I'd have gone crazy in this damned place." He said, with Ouroboros hissing in reply. "…Yeah." He said with a sigh, as she lifted her head up and let the grey haired wizard get off the bed.

Harry got dressed, before he held his hand out towards the white snake. Ouroboros coiled up his wrist and up his arm, into his jacket. When she was coiled up, he walked out of his room and closed it behind him.

In the kitchen Molly pushed Lily back. "Nonsense Dear, you invited us hear. We'll take care of it." Molly said, as she tried to start breakfast, still in the mindset of cooking for her entire family.

"But you're the guests, I can't in good conscious let you…" Lily began, before Molly made her sit down.

"I'm not listening anymore, I'm gonna make you the largest breakfast you'll ever have!" Molly declared, as she opened her bag. "And I even brought most of the food here, so I…" She started.

"You don't have to do that, if you want, you can use the food here." Lily offered.

"It's fine." Molly waved off, as she opened her bag.

Lily glanced at James, to see he and Arthur were talking, looking at the clock intently. She sighed, before she looked back at Molly. "…If you're gonna make us breakfast, you can at the least use our stuff. It'll be easier." She said politely.

"Magnificent." Arthur said in awe, looking at the clock. "How do you tell the time? There's not planets or anything." He said, looking at the normal clock. They had a clock in the Burrow, but it didn't tell time, but the state of the family members.

"The numbers mark the time in the day." James admitted.

"…How does it work?" He asked curiously, inspecting the clock.

"I have no idea." James said.

Derik and Ron looked at them, before the later shook his head. "Sorry, Dad works in the Muggle Artifacts in the Ministry. Mum says he's a little crazy about the stuff." Ron said.

"I understand." Derik admitted.

"You do?" Ron asked curiously.

Derik said, as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "My older brother went through a phase like that." He admitted. "Microscopes, computers, dozens of muggle books, almost all about things I couldn't understand." He said.

"Does he still do it?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so; he stopped when he was ten." Derik answered.

"Speaking of the little Slytherin…" Fred began.

"…Do you know where he is?" George asked.

"…We want to have him…" Fred continued.

"…Some of our new 'candy'." George finished, with the two grinning.

"He's probably in his room, mopping to himself." Lily said with a sigh, as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Ginny sat in one of the chairs around the table, with her hands in her lap and looked down, being too nervous to actually talk.

The sound of footsteps came from the stairs, before a young teenager walked into the kitchen. He wore black pants and shoes. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a maroon jacket over it. He had pale skin and messy ash grey hair, with some of the bangs falling between his eyes. Over his eyes he wore a pair of circular, wire framed glasses.

"Look at who finally came out of his room." James commented.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to upset the guests with me mystical snake powers." Harry said dryly, as he sat down at the table.

"Hey there Mr. Slytherin…" Fred began.

"Would you like to try some candy?" George asked.

"We had some ourselves, but we need an…" Fred started.

"Unbiased opinion." George finished.

Harry sighed, as he looked at the candy the twins were trying to give him. "…Is it supposed to be green?" He asked dryly.

Fred shrugged. "Probably." He said, before he handed the grey haired wizard the candy.

"If I eat it, will you leave me alone?" Harry asked.

"Sure." George said with a grin.

Harry sighed, before the candy was snatched out of his hand by Molly. "Honestly boys, do you have to do that here? We're guests!" Molly chastised, as she held the spiked candy, before she looked at Harry. "Sorry dear…" She said, as she gave the wizard a large plate of food. "…Now eat up, you're so scrawny!" She said, giving Harry a large amount of food.

The grey haired wizard looked at the large plate of food, bacon, eggs, toast, to works. Harry looked at the breakfast with a bit of suspicion. He internally shrugged and began to eat the food. Ever since last year when he and Ouroboros bonded, and she injected him with small bits of her venom, his body steadily built up an immunity to the deadly neurotoxin. When he built up the immunity, Ouroboros changed the composition of the venom and injected it into him again, causing him extend his immunization to the venom.

That treatment he underwent, made his body virtually immune to a wide arrange of toxins, anything lower than what Ouroboros could produce, wouldn't affect him. Harry ate the food, knowing if it was spiked. It wouldn't affect him…well unless it was a potion. But he didn't have the hubris or arrogance to assume someone would go out of their way to just make him have a bad day.

"I was just curious about how it worked, it's fascinating." Arthur admitted, as he sat down at the table.

"…It works by electricity…" Harry said dryly, as he ate his food.

"I've heard about electricity." Arthur said with a wide smile. "It's such a shame I can't ask muggles how they use this stuff without magic." He said, causing James to shrug and Lily to sit up.

Harry tilted his head, causing his bangs to fall in front of his eyes. "Electricity is usually associated with the presence and flow of an electrical charge. A charge is the fundamental property of forms of matter that exhibit electrostatic attraction or repulsion in the presence of other matter." He said uncaringly. "Those electrically charged particles are channeled through a current, usually through conductive wires and that energy is used to power most objects." He informed with a shrug, as he went back to eating.

"Fascinating." Arthur said, as he looked at the grey haired wizard. "Where did you learn this?" He asked.

"…I have a lot of free time." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Can you tell me more of this 'electricity'?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Hmph…" Harry sounded with a bit of a smirk on his face. "…Next to Vectors and Kinetic Energy, Electricity and Electromagnetism are my specialty." He admitted.

"The what's?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry sighed. "Nothing." He said, as he went back to eating.

Derik looked at his older brother curiously and he felt eyes on him, causing him to glance around and noticed Ginny was looking at him nervously, before she looked away.

Almost half an hour later, the two families were leaving the cottage. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the car parked in front of the cottage.

"You came here in that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes." Arthur informed.

"…Hmm…you're braver than I thought." The grey haired wizard said dryly, but the older man just smiled.

"Well now, who's up for a trip to Diagon Alley?!" Arthur asked happily.

"In that thing?" Harry asked, looking at the old car.

"Of course!" Arthur replied.

"I'll ah, I'll just use the Floo-Network." Harry said, as he slowly stepped back and entered the cottage.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Arthur said with a smile. "What a nice kid." He said, getting weird looks from James and Lily.

Harry sighed, as he entered his room. A loud pop caused him to look around. He looked down and saw a short creature standing a few feet in front of him. He had large eyes, a pointed nose, and long bat-like eats, along with body-covering pillowcase.

"H-Hello there, Mister Harry Potter, sir." The creature squeaked out.

"You're ah…" Harry sounded, as he looked the creature over. "…You're Dobby, right? Daronica's elf." He said.

The Elf nodded shockingly, causing his ears to flop a bit. "Y-Yes Sir." He said, as he reached into his pillow-case cloths and pulled out a note. "The mistress wanted Dobby to give this to you, Mr. Harry Potter, sir." He said, handing the wizard the note.

Harry looked at in and read it. "Huh, Daronica's going to get her school stuff too and wants to meet up…nice." He said to himself with a small smile. "Thanks, Dobby." He said.

"Ah…" The elf sounded, before he started wailing and crying. "…Y-You're so kind!" He declared.

"…I am?" Harry asked unsure, as he looked at the elf.

"Yes, sir." Dobby replied, as he wiped his nose, before he looked unsure. "S-Sir, Dobby has to tell you about something…" He said, as he held his burnt hands.

"Is it about Daronica, is something wrong with her?" Harry questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, sir, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said nervously. "Dobby doesn't know how to say it!" He said in frustration, as he clenched his hands.

"Then write it down." Harry said dryly, getting a shocked look from Dobby.

"D-Dobby didn't think of that! But…Dobby doesn't know how to write!" He admitted.

"Then um…Do you know sign language?" Harry asked, only for the elf to shake his head. "Well, what is it about?" He questioned.

"Y-you've been so kind to Dobby for months…Dobby feels that he needs to tell Harry Potter, that there's a plot against him and his brother." Dobby said, before he began to freak out and slam his head against Harry's bed post.

"Hey! Quit that!" Harry said, as he tried to pull the elf back from his bed.

"D-Dobby can't help it, sir. Dobby has to punish himself!" Dobby said seriously, as he got out of Harry's grip.

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes. "…Someone is plotting against my family, or at the very least it could concern Derik or me." He said, with Dobby nodding frantically. "Tell me, Dobby. You're the Malfoy's elf, right?" He asked, getting another shaking nod. "…Is Daronica involved with this plot?" He asked.

"N-No sir, The Young Mistress isn't involved." Dobby answered.

"I see…" Harry said, as he glanced away with a scowl on his face. "…Have you told anyone else?" He asked.

"…Dobby may have tried to make sure Derik Potter not going to Hogwarts. The Plot, it may be on him. But…he didn't listen to Dobby." The elf replied.

Harry nodded to himself. If someone was targeting his family, it's only logical they would go after Derik. Especially if it was the Malfoys, they were a part of Voldemort's circle after all. "I hope you know, Dobby. I'm still going. If something is going to happen at Hogwarts, I am going to make sure Pansy, Daronica and Roman are safe." He informed.

The elf looked upset. "Y-you want to make sure the Young Mistress and Young Lady Parkinson are safe in Hogwarts…" He said trembling, before he started crying again. "…Y-You really are to kind!" He wailed off.

Harry gave him a look. "…Uh, thanks." He said, but that only made the elf cry more. "Thanks for the message and…" He began, before he turned around and knelt down, opening a small refrigerator under his desk. He pulled out a small carton of cream and some cold pizza he hadn't gotten too yet. "…Since I'm not going to eat this, by the time I leave for Hogwarts. Here." Harry said, giving the short elf the pizza and cream.

Dobby's lips quivered and his eyes watered. "Y-you are…" He began.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm kind. Here." Harry said. "This is for giving me that warning." He said, as he said that, the elf gasped in surprise, as a little bit a color got into his skin.

"T-Thank you sir." He squeaked out and grabbed onto the offerings and vanished in a pop.

"§ _What a strange creature.§"_ Ouroboros commented, as she loomed over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes well, we all have our vices." Harry said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses, with Ouroboros coiling around him.

" _§Hmm, you're such a crazy person.§"_ The white snake said.

"So…stay here." He replied.

Ouroboros moved her head towards his, until they were a few inches apart. " _§Unfortunately for us both…I like crazy.§"_ She hissed.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "…What am I going to do with you?" He said whimsically, as the white snake rubbed her face against his cheek. He reached up and rubbed it, before he picked up a list, which held the names off all of the supplies he needed. "…Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry said with a scowl, as he read the name over and over again, being the author of almost every magical book.

He folded the list and put it in his pocket. "Well, I guess I have some _supplies_ to pick up." Harry said sarcastically, as he vanished in a haze.

A few minutes later, in Diagon Alley, Harry appeared with his back leaning against a wall. He yawned and put his hands in his pockets, as Ouroboros slithered back into his maroon jacket. The lenses in his glasses gleaned, as he turned and looked around.

"H-Harry?" A female voice said in surprise.

Harry turned and blinked a few times, as he looked forward. In front of him as a young girl with dark brown hair, that was cut in a neck length bob-haircut. She had pale green eyes and wore dark robes.

"…Pansy?" He asked unsure. He hadn't seen her since before summer. "You look…older." He said. She was a bit taller than before. But nothing else had really changed.

Pansy smiled, before it was quickly replaced by a scowl and crossed her arms, and looked away. "Don't compliment my, it's weird. And people will think things, idiot." She said scowling.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. So, you're getting your supplies, too." He commented.

Pansy nodded, but she was still scowling. "Almost all of the books I have to get, are all written by a 'Gilderoy Lockhart'." She said, with her arms crossed.

"I noticed." Harry replied, as he turned and began to walk, with Pansy by his side.

"I asked around about him. Almost all the witches I asked were swooning over him, like he was a God-send and all the wizards I asked said he was a fraud." Pansy rambled off.

"…Yep." Harry said uncaringly.

"I mean, I don't really know what that means honestly." She said. "Maybe he's…" Pansy began.

"Odds are the guy is attractive and charismatic to the point where ever girl swoons over him, and every guy automatically detests. It really doesn't matter if his methods or knowledge is useful, since everyone's preconception overshadows it." Harry said with a shrug.

"So…he could be a good teacher?" Pansy asked hopefully, hoping to actually learn some dark curses and the like.

"Oh no. If he's as attractive and charismatic to entrance almost every woman around, he's probably as trust worthy as a sleazy-car salesman. Don't trust a thing he does or says." Harry advised seriously, giving Pansy a look.

"I don't trust anyone." Pansy replied with a scowl. ' _…well, except you of course.'_ She thought, glancing at Harry for a moment, before she crossed her arms and glowered in another direction.

The two walked down the stone brick road, with the two not talking. It was a thing they understood. Sometimes there were times when you talked and when you just enjoyed each other's company. Also because Harry had nothing to talk about, it wasn't like he could tell Pansy what he did during the summer. There were some secrets that should remain as such for a time.

"Harry Potter!" A female snobbish voice said coldly, causing Harry and Pansy to stop. "Finally shown up, have you." She added.

Harry turned and looked to his side, and saw Daronica walking out of Knockturn Alley. She silver white hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a light blue thigh-length dress, with a dark robe over it.

"Heh, Ice Princess, I wondered when I'd run into you." Harry said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hmph, I told you I was coming here. It's no surprise we'd meet." Daronica said pompously.

"It's almost like you wanted to meet." Harry commented.

Daronica narrowed her icy blue eyes at him and scowled. "What are you implying?" She questioned.

"Oh, that you just missed me so much, you couldn't wait until the train." The grey haired wizard replied with a sardonic smile.

Daronica glared at him with ice cold eyes. "Like I'd miss an old-man haired, know-it-all like you!" She snapped.

"That's like the pot calling the cauldron black." Pansy said mockingly, with her arms crossed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Daronica asked offended.

"Tut, do I have to point it out?" Pansy asked with an eye roll. "You know, you're white hair and your know-it-all attitude." She said.

Daronica stomped her foot indignantly. "My hair does not look like an old persons and I am not a know-it-all!" She stated, before she crossed her arms and looked away. "But I soon will know it all." She added.

"Oh, it's like we never left." Harry said dryly, as he glanced at the two, to see both of them were glaring at each other. "Anyway, how far have you gotten in getting your supplies?" He asked, looking at the two.

"I haven't started yet. Daddy's been doing some business, so it held us up." Daronica admitted.

"I got new robes. That's about it." Pansy said with a shrug.

"Well, it seems we have a bit of an objective to do, eh?" Harry asked sarcastically, as he pulled the hood to his jacket up and put his hands in his pockets. "It'd be best to get this out of the way, before we start socializing." He said seriously.

"Hmph, an idea I can get behind." Daronica said with a nod, while Pansy just gave her an annoyed look.

After an hour, if not longer, the trio was able to get most of their supplies. Though Harry thought it took longer this time around than the last time he came here to get his stuff. Almost three times longer in fact. He had a scowl on his face, as Pansy and Daronica carried their stuff.

He sighed to himself, before he took their stuff out of their hands and carried it himself. Pansy thanked him, while Daronica just looked like it's what he was supposed to do. The three walked, until Daronica glanced around.

"What is it?" Pansy questioned.

"Daddy said he'd meet me at Flourish and Blotts in a bit…shall we go there next?" Daronica asked, before she headed off in the direction, not waiting for a reply.

' _Like I want to meet your father.'_ Harry thought with annoyance, as he followed the white haired girl with Pansy.

"I thought you liked books." Pansy admitted, noticing his look.

"I do. The ones where I learn." Harry replied, as the three moved towards the bookstore.

"Father." Daronica said curtly, as the three arrived at a Lucius.

He turned and looked at Harry and Pansy. "Parkinson, Potter." He said.

"Mr. Malfoy." The two said in unison, while Harry's seemed to be lack luster.

Harry tilted his head to the side, before he looked at Flourish and Blotts. "It seems there's bit of a crowd forming around the shop, trying to get it." He commented, as he reached up and adjusted his glasses. "And it seems my family and the Weasleys are there as well…joy." He said dully, as he reached up to his hood and pulled it lower, to cover his face and moved forward.

"Hmph, Gilderoy Lockhart is ready to sign his autobiography today." Lucius read the large poster with contempt, before he looked at Daronica. "Do not listen to the feeble words of frauds, Daronica-dear. Even to us, this man is…" He drawled out.

"Pathetic, narcissistic, self-obsessed, arrogant." Harry gave off a few words, causing Lucius to cast a glance at him.

"…Something akin to that." Lucius said.

Harry, Pansy and Daronica noticed that the crowd that was gathered around the shop, were almost middle-aged witches.

"We'll never be able to get in through these idiots!" Daronica snapped in annoyance.

Harry sighed, before he glanced around and saw Lucius looking at the people around him in contempt. He put his hand on Pansy's and Daronica's shoulders, before a hazy aura formed around them. Before Pansy or Daronica could comment on what they were feeling, Harry pushed them, and the three literally walked through the crowed until they were inside the shop.

The hazy aura dissipated, while Pansy and Daronica held their stomachs. "W-what was that?" Pansy forced out.

Harry just shrugged. "I just shifted our physical form through the space-time continuum, out of the third dimension and into a separate dimension. Which led us to occupy this dimension without a physical form, letting us go through them." He explained uncaringly, as he got the books they'd need for school.

"T-That…that's incredibly advanced magic." Daronica said to herself in surprise.

"Not really. It's something I made myself actually." Harry admitted.

"Can…you teach me that?" Daronica asked with wide eyes.

"Nope." Harry said uncaringly. "It's not something I can _teach_ really…I just _do_ it. With the knowledge I have available to me, I can do it. You, you won't even touch that knowledge if you were paid to." He stated with a shrug.

"What kind of knowledge is it?" Daronica questioned.

"…Muggle knowledge." Harry said, as he walked passed her and passed the line. Pansy glanced at the stunned Daronica, before she followed the grey haired wizard. Daronica shook her head and followed as well.

Harry passed the Weasleys and his Parents, with his hood up. He looked at all of the moving Gilderoy pictures smiling and winking. The short photographer who was taking Lockhart's pictures moved back and stepped on Harry's foot.

"Out of the way!" He snapped.

Harry looked at the man with a scowl, before he reached up and tapped the man in the shoulder. The man spun around violently and was sent to the ground.

"…Don't tell me what to do, moron." He said with annoyance.

Gilderoy looked up from signing his books and looked at the grey haired boy, before he blinked a few times in recognition. "It can't be a Potter boy!" He announced, causing the long line to move apart and whisper among themselves.

He stood up and strode towards Harry and grabbed onto him, before he shook his hand. "Smile Potter, we'll definitely make the front page." Gilderoy said, smiling to the crowed. Harry looked at the crowd and had his usual detached, scowl on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. For me to make a little announcement, I've been sitting on for some time. When the young Potter boy stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography. Which I shall be present to him now, free of charge." He said, while Harry tried to get deeper into his jacket. "He had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school fellows will in fact be getting the real, Magical Me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen in announcing that in this September. I will be taking over in the post on Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He announced, as he soaked himself up in the lime light. "…And what better person to help me announce it than Harry Potter, the little brother of the Boy-Who-Lived." He said.

Pansy and Daronica shared a glance at that. They knew this wasn't going to end well. They knew were only a few things that set Harry off.

"…Little brother…" Harry muttered, before his dark green eyes cast a sideways glare at Gilderoy. When he said that, Pansy and Daronica flinched a bit. "…Who the fuck do you think you're messing with?" He asked darkly, as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and tapped Gilderoy in the chest.

A pinging came from Harry's hand, before the older man was thrown back and spun in the air, before he crashed into some of his posters, taking them down. Gilderoy slowly pulled himself out of his own stuff, and shook his head a bit and noticed everyone staring at him. He turned and looked at Harry and seemed a bit frightened.

Harry had a wide grin with his head tilted to the side, having his grey bangs covering one eye, with the lenses in his glasses gleaming. After a second, Harry got control and put his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh dear, it seems I still have trouble with my under aged magic…it happened a lot when I was a kid. You know, stressful situations and all that." Harry said in a dry, polite tone, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah…N-no problem, Potter boy, no problem at all! That's why it's going to by my job to help teach all of those students at Hogwarts, so nothing like this happens." Gilderoy said with a charming smile, causing some of the women to swoon.

Harry stepped back and scowled at himself, as he met back up with Daronica and Pansy. "You really need to work on that you know. I can't be friends with a person who can go off the handle!" Daronica stated snobbishly.

"Says the girl who's related to Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said dryly, causing the white haired girl to blush a bit.

"T-that's unrelated." She stated.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Harry said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Harry?" Derik said, as he walked up to his older brother. "What happened?" He asked.

"None of your businesses!" Pansy snapped angrily.

"Oh it's you two." Derik said with a frown, looking at Pansy and Daronica. "Why do you hang out with them?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Because they're just so cute and cuddly." Harry said sarcastically. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"But they're…" Derik said, glancing at the two girls. "…bad." He stated.

"Oh, but I love bad-girls." Harry replied with a grin.

"I bet you're just jealous you weren't able to be in the spot-light, Potter!" Daronica said, looking at Derik with a frown. "Famous Derik Potter, you can't go around and not have a paparazzi following you, your life _must_ be terrible." She said.

"Leave him alone, he isn't like that." A female voice said, causing the four to turn and saw a petite, freckled red-headed girl standing a bit behind him, holding a cauldron

"Aw, you got yourself a girlfriend." Pansy said mockingly, looking at Ginny, before Ron and Hermione came to them too, holding stacks of books.

"Oh…It's you guys." Ron said making a face. "Are you surprised to see Derik here?" He asked.

"Not as surprised, as to see you in a shop." Daronica replied, with a hand on her hip. "Perhaps your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of this." She said.

Ron dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron and stalked towards Daronica, who just smirked at him. But he was held back by Derik.

"Ron!" Arthur said, as he moved over to them, with Fred and George. "What're you doing? It's mad in here. Let's go outside." He said.

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." Lucius said, as he stood behind Daronica.

Harry watched as the two interacted, with Daronica glancing down and Pansy moving towards him. He glanced to his side and made sure his hood was up. Eventually the taunts between the two fathers broke out into a fight, in which Hagrid had to break out. Books were knocked everywhere and bookshelves were knocked down, but more or less, everyone seemed to be fine.

Lucius glared at Ginny as he gave her, her book back. He beckoned Daronica to follow him as he left the shop. Daronica looked at Harry, before she waved slightly. "…Bye." She quickly said, before she followed him.

"….Bye." Harry said to himself, before he looked at Pansy and smiled a bit. "Well, at least it was fun to watch." He commented, getting a smirk from the brunette.

Hagrid picked Arthur up and held brush him off. "You should've ignored him Arthur. Rotten to the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listening too, bad blood is what it is." He said.

Harry glared at Hagrid for the comment. He didn't know Daronica like he did. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "…Despite what you think of the family, Daronica tries." Harry said with a scowl, as the large man looked at him. "…Of course she might not seem particularly _good_ , but she does try to do better, to forgive." He said seriously, before he turned around and walked out of the shop.

Pansy and Harry walked out of the shop, before the brunette witch looked at him. "I have to go, Harry. See you on the train with Daronica." She said when she saw her father.

"It's fine. See you soon." Harry said, as he walked down the road, with Pansy splintering off. He looked forward and then looked down, before he sighed. ' _See you two later.'_ He thought.

 **A few weeks later, at Kingscross**

Harry was pushing his cart, with the Weasleys and his little brother. Their father had to go to work as an Auror and his mother was doing her own thing, he didn't care about. He walked up to platform nine and three quarters.

"Percy, Harry, you two can go first." Molly said, looking at the eldest boys of the two families in the group.

Harry didn't mind Molly at all. He thought she was nice, for a mother hen that was. She liked to coddle him, despite his off putting attitude and regardless of his infamy, so he didn't mind that at all. He walked forward with Percy, and walked through the passage.

The grey haired wizard glanced back and saw Fred and George pass through too. Harry looked at the train, before he pushed his cart forward. It wasn't long before he loaded his luggage on the train.

Harry walked along the train's internal corridors, glancing at a few compartments to see they were filed with people he didn't know. Eventually arrived at compartment with an occupant with bright orange hair, hair Harry recognized.

He entered the room and sat down across from the orange haired boy. "Roman." He said, leaning back in his seat.

The orange haired boy looked up and towards him, before he smirked. "And here I thought you'd forget about me." Roman said charmingly.

"Tut, I should be saying that. You haven't tried to contact me." Harry commented.

"I'm your friend, not your girlfriend." Roman said condescendingly, as he looked out the window, with the train moving out of London. "Plus, you could've contact me you know, I would've replied." He said with a shrug.

"Like I'm going to be the one that starts our conversations." Harry said sarcastically. He held his hand out towards the empty table in front of him, with Ouroboros slithering out and coiling up on top of it. Out of his shadow, small tendrils of black smoke slithered out for a moment, before they retracted, as the door to the compartment opened up.

Pansy walked in and pulled her luggage with her, before she placed it down and sat next to Harry. She had a small smile on her face, as she relaxed. The three sat in silence, as the train continued on the rails. Eventually Daronica joined up with them and sat on the other side of Harry, not wanting to sit next to Roman.

"Roman, they said your last name was Torchwick, correct?" Daronica questioned.

"…Yes." Roman agreed.

"Why does your name seem so familiar? I could've sworn I heard it before." She admitted.

Roman glanced at Harry, before he looked out the window. "Hmm…I couldn't possibly know that, can I?" He replied evasively, which didn't throw off Daronica.

She narrowed her eyes at the bright orange haired boy. She had asked her father about the name too, and like her, he seemed to know the name. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he heard it.

"How can you possibly not know?" Daronica questioned with a scowl.

"Eh." Roman sounded uncaringly.

"Come on, Ice Princes, leave him alone. If he doesn't know, he doesn't know." Harry said with a sigh.

"Why do you always insult me?" Daronica asked, turning her scowl towards him.

Harry gave her a look. "Because that's my way of showing affection, I like you." He said bluntly, before he looked at Pansy. "You'd think with how long we've known each other, she'd have picked up on it." He said incredulously.

"I know." Pansy agreed.

"It's my version of a hug." Harry stated, looking back at Daronica, who was rubbing her forehead.

Daronica sighed and glanced at the white snake on the table, before he looked out the window. "Sometimes I ask myself why I ever hang out with you." She commented.

"Because you're helplessly in love with me." Harry said with a smirk, getting an icy glare from Daronica.

"Shut up." Daronica said with a scowl, before she crossed her arms and looked away.

As the group sat in silence, Roman tilted his head and looked up out the window. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a car flying in the sky, just below the clouds. ' _Huh…that's weird.'_ He thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Pansy looked at Harry. "You never told me what you did over the summer, what'd you do?" Pansy asked curiously.

Harry smirked at her. "I never knew you were so interested in my personal life, Pansy. It makes me feel all warm inside." He teased.

Pansy glowered at him but spluttered a bit to reply. "I-I could care less about your personal life!" She covered up.

"…Couldn't." Daronica interjected.

"What?" Pansy questioned, looking at the white haired girl.

"You 'couldn't' care less." Daronica corrected, getting a glare from Pansy.

"I knew what I said…Shut up." She replied, before she looked at Harry. "…So, what did you do this summer?" Pansy asked curiously again.

Harry shrugged. "…Not much." He lied. He couldn't really say he went to Russia, kidnapped a dozen or so Scientist and gave them to his biological/Virus/living dead creation. As well as went to America and abducted a few thousand alien parasitical clones.

"I am not surprised." Daronica admitted flippantly. "You are a boring person." She commented.

"Well, what did you do?" Harry replied with a frown.

Daronica smiled in some excitement. "Oh, where do I even begin!?" She asked, and with those words Harry regretted asking, as for the next few hours she went on and on…and on about her summer.

She stopped nonsensically talking about herself with the driver of the train announced they were arriving at Hogwarts. That's when Harry and Roman left to change into their School Robes in the corridor with Pansy and Daronica changing in the compartment.

Harry entered the compartment again, when the two girls were done. He walked passed then and towards Ouroboros, who was coiled up on the small table next to the window. He smirked when he held his hand out, letting the white snake coil up his arm and slithered into his robes.

Ouroboros poked her head out of the collar of Harry's robes, having her head next to his, before she hissed. Harry raised an eyebrow, before he grinned at Pansy and Daronica, something they noticed. "Oh-ho, really?" He asked, with Ouroboros hissing again. "Hehe, you two are so naughty." He commented, as he left the compartment.

Daronica and Pansy shared a glance, before they realized they changed in front of the snake. Pansy blushed, while Daronica got paler than usual. They turned and caught a glimpse of a smirking Roman, who was following Harry off the train as it stopped.

As the first years split off from the group, Harry, Roman, Daronica and Pansy got into a carriage. Before he got on, Harry looked at the skeletal-horse at the front of it, ready to pull the carriage.

"What in the devil are you looking at?" Daronica asked with annoyance, for being held up.

Harry looked at the Thestral and nodded, before he got into the carriage and sat next to Roman, with Daronica and Pansy across from him. Pansy sighed and closed her eyes, while Daronica had a perfect posture and Roman crossed his arms behind the back of his head.

Harry tapped his fingers against the arm rest under his arm, as he looked out the carriage and into the sky. He hummed quietly to himself, as he looked up towards the dark sky.

"…What is that?" Daronica asked unsure, as she saw a flying car lower towards the castle.

Harry tilted his head and looked at it curiously, before he sighed and leaned back. "A few idiots." He commented dryly, as he adjusted his glasses. Pansy just stared at the flying car in curiosity. She'd never seen anything like that before.

Eventually the carriages stopped at the castle and the students were lead towards the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. It didn't take too long for Harry, Roman, Daronica and Pansy to find their places at the Slytherin Table.

"…Where's your stupid brother?" Daronica asked curiously, as she looked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see him or his dumb friend at the carriages, or getting off the train." Pansy admitted.

Harry's head rose up, when he heard the faint sound of a revving engine and small thumping crashes outside. "…Oh…" He sounded with a sigh. "I know where they are." He admitted. He honestly thought it was those Weasley twins who were driving it.

The four watched as the first years walked in, before Harry zoned out. He didn't care much about that. In fact, he got all anxious remembering his time getting sorted. He loathed attention, crowds, all those types of things. Just remembering it made his skin crawl.

As the names were read off, a corporal form of writhing black smoke bleed out from Harry's pants, coming out of the leg holes. The black smoke seemed to slither along the shadows under the large table, moving through the dozens of legs that were from the children sitting.

The smoke moved along the ground, unseen and crept forward, towards the large doors of the Great Hall. With all of the attention aimed forward, towards the first-years, the black smoke merged with the large wooden doors.

The black smoke moved through the wooden doors and writhed in the large corridors outside of the Great Hall. The black smoke then shot through the large and long hallways of the massive school, flying past dozens of still armored figures and staircases.

Eventually the smoke reached another pair of doors and moved through the small cracks in its structure. The room the smoke entered was giant, filled with dozens of large bookcases and books filling the bookcases.

The black writhing smoke slammed into the ground and formed into a handsome young man with dark black hair and similarly colored eyes. Tom looked around the library without another soul inside it.

"...I may not have my memories now, but I can form new ones." Tom said, as he stepped forward. "…Without my mind being limited to that of a human's, I can learn and recall anything I require. I will not be useless to Harry." He said to himself, as he glanced around the massive library. "...Now, where to start?" He muttered, before he dissolved to black smoke and spread out to multitude of ancient tomes and newer books, all ranging in different subjects and forms.

A few hours later, Harry, Daronica, Pansy and Roman were walking with the rest of the Slytherins back to the Dungeons, where their common room was located.

"...All I'm saying is, if you want Coffee you don't fill a cup half way with coffee and the rest with creamer, it doesn't make any sense." Harry stated.

"Then how do you drink it?" Roman asked with an eye roll.

"Black with a few sugars." Harry stated.

"That tastes awful." Roman stated.

"Yeah, but I don't drink coffee for it's taste. I drink it for it's affect, moron." Harry informed seriously. Why would anyone drink coffee, if not for the affect it gives. Why does anyone do anything, if not for a desired affect it brings. "Drinking fifty-fifty coffee and cream...that's barely any coffee." He said.

Roman shrugged. "I like cream." He admitted.

"...Then why don't you just drink that?" Harry asked with a tone of incredulity in his voice.

Roman stopped and gave him a look. "...I don't want to get drunk." He stated.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Harry said, as he looked at the orange haired boy.

"Hmm?" Roman sounded, as he looked at the grey haired teen.

Harry scowled and looked forward. "Nothing." He muttered.

"...What's coffee?" Pansy asked unsure, her parents never had it and so she never learned about it.

"It's nothing." Harry said uncaringly.

"You can't lie to me." Pansy stated.

"Mmm-Hmm." Harry sounded, not really replying to what she said.

Eventually the all the Slytherins arrived at the dungeons and entered their common room. Daronica and Pansy went one way, going down the girls side. While Harry and Roman when down the boys hallway and towards their rooms.

Harry and Roman entered their room, with the grey haired teen noticing his luggage near his bed. Roman casually laid back on his bed and pulled out a cigar from his jacket, and pulled out a lighter this time and flicked it on and lit it.

The orange haired boy put the cigar in his mouth and smirked, while Harry sent a look towards Roman. "You do know that there are no windows...underground, right?" He asked dryly.

"Meh, what can ya do, am I right?" Roman asked with a shrug, as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

Harry shook his head, as he began to reverse the vectors of the smoke away from him, as it touched his skin. He didn't know what the hell Roman put in his cigars, but it gave him a massive headache sometimes.

The grey haired teen moved his stuff around and made sure not to be to rough with it. He didn't want to break anything inside. After he settled his things, he laid down on his bed with Ouroboros coiling on top of his chest.

Harry took his glasses off and closed his eyes, before he went to sleep with Ouroboros staying vigilant, ready to protect her master in case anyone tried anything against him.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything_

Harry casually sat up the edge of one of the towers of Hogwarts, lightly kicking his legs over the edge looking at the lake that spread out on the side of the massive castle. Coiled up around his waste was Ouroboros, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

The grey haired wizard looked at the vast horizon, as the sun slowly rose. "...People tend to not realize how small we are, how insignificant we are in this vast, vast universe. So caught up in their own little worlds and minds, not even realizing how inconsequential their problems are in the grand scheme of...everything." He said with a shake of his head.

Ouroboros hissed lightly, as she watched the sun. "...We're a tiny planet, in a small solar at the edge of a young galaxy…and people still seem to not realize their problems are...pathetic." Harry muttered with a sigh.

"That does seem to be a theme we have..." An aged voice said, causing Harry to tense and turn around, as Ouroboros turned around and hissed loudly, with her fangs poised. Standing behind them was an old man, with half-moon spectacles and a long white beard. "...Ah, you know. You really shouldn't have brought that snake here. People tend to have a...not so positive opinion of them." Albus commented.

Harry frowned at the older man. "…A wolf, cares little for the opinions of sheep." He stated.

"Ah, yes." Albus agreed with a nod in agreement. "A unique perspective. But not all people are...sheep, as you say." He admitted.

"In a way...we all are." Harry commented, as he looked back over the lake, but Ouroboros kept her slitted glowing golden eyes staring daggers at the old man. "So, what's the 'Great Wizard of White' doing, hanging out with a messily child like me?" He asked dryly.

"Great Wizard of White? I must admit, I never understood why everyone always give me such unique names." Albus admitted, as he walked next to Harry and slowly sat down, as to not set off Ouroboros, who was still staring daggers.

"I think it has something to do with being the wizard who opposed Voldemort, you know...the 'Dark Lord'. I guess they found it appealing." Harry said dryly. "Don't you have students to groom, and Derik to lead around." He commented.

Albus frowned slightly and sighed, as he looked at the lake. "I am not arrogant enough to believe all people see me as good. I do know my methods and my eccentrics may make people see me in a different light. And I do know that you may not like me, for what I've done in the past…I just hope that you know, that I don't do it out of pleasure or any form of satisfaction." He admitted.

"You declared my brother to be the vanquisher of Voldemort and everyone sees him as some form of a Messiah." Harry stated.

"Back then, during the war. They were dark times, people needed something to believe in, something to bring them out of their own depression. I just did what I thought was right." Albus replied with a sigh.

Harry scowled and looked at the lake, before Albus looked towards the grey haired teen. "I don't regret it, making everyone feel better. They've been living in constant fear and terror for...years. Someone had to do something." He informed, but Harry just frowned.

Albus looked down and then out to the lake. "…I know how you feel, Harry. I know what I did, ruined your life. And I do regret it. I see it as one of my greatest mistakes. You are a gifted, intelligent young Wizard, and you have a strong will. I don't hate you and I know you probably hate me. But it was either make sure you were happy or make sure the lives of almost a few hundred thousand kept living, without them living in constant fear." He informed.

"The needs of the many out way the needs of the few, eh?" Harry said with an eye roll.

Albus slowly nodded with a slight smile. "...Yes. I do agree." He said faintly, before his smile fell. "Harry, i've made many mistakes...many more mistakes than any man, woman and child in this castle. I'm not proud of them, but I know, every decision I've made was for the good of everyone. People say I'm the lord of light and the greatest wizard since Merlin...that in itself is...ludicrous. I am not great, I am not a lord of light. I am just an old man, tired, but satisfied to know, I've done all that I could...to help everyone else." He admitted, as he looked at the lake with a tired look on his face.

"...I recognize there is good in the world and that there is evil. I do believe people can change, I do believe people deserve a chance. But I also know, that in some cases. The only way to beat evil, to help others...is to use good and evil, to fight evil." Albus admitted with a sigh, as he looked down.

After a few seconds, Harry frowned. "You know you're the real Boy Who Lived, right. You are the one that defeated Voldemort, right?" Albus said.

"...I suspected, but didn't assume." Harry replied, as he looked down and scowled.

"I did it before...I could never do it, really." Albus said randomly, as he looked at the lake. "I knew the person who was the evil, while I was the good. We would make sure we bested evil itself...but it never worked out." He admitted, referring to Grindelwald. "But...I believe you, are the person who could do, what I couldn't." He admitted.

"...You want me to be the focus point, the person who is good and evil." Harry said with a tilted head, a bit unsure.

Albus sighed and looked forward, not answering. "I've made many mistakes. But now, despite how you act and do things, you are the product of a situation I created. But you are stronger, smarter, and have friends. You are a strong person, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Writing your Hogwarts letter, sending it, seeing you here, being sorted into Slytherin, none of them are decisions I regret." He said.

Harry looked forward, before he looked at the sun and slowly stood up, all the while Ouroboros stared daggers at the old wizard. "It's almost time for break feast, I better go." Harry said.

Albus nodded and stood up too. "Ah, yes. There is something interesting I heard was going to be served, toasted bread with jam and an egg on top, I do want to try it." He admitted.

Harry ignored that comment, as he headed towards the door, only for a voice to stop him. "...You may have led and interesting life, Harry. But right now, you are still a child, so why not let your walls down for a bit and play your part as a child, after all...it isn't a role you'll have for ever." Albus advised with a slight sad tone in his voice, as he walked passed the grey haired teen. He knew dark times would come back eventually, he knew Voldemort was still out there. And during that time, the children would have to grow up.

Harry stood there, as Albus left and lightly hit his fist against the wooden door, and held his fist there. After a few minutes, Harry continued to stand there, before Ouroboros hissed lightly.

"I'm fine...I just have a lot on my mind right now." Harry muttered with a sigh, as he stepped back and opened the door, before he left the tower.

A few minutes later, Harry arrived at the Great Hall and opened the large doors, before he entered it. He passed a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, he walked to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"You. What took you so long?!" Daronica demanded, as she pointed an accusing finger at the grey haired teen, while standing up.

"Maybe he had to go to the restroom." Pansy said with a frown, looking at the Malfoy heiress.

"Then why was he gone for half a bloody hour!?" Daronica questioned.

"Maybe he had trouble." Pansy defended, getting a look from Harry.

Daronica 'hmphed', before she rounded on Harry. "Where were you?" She questioned.

"I find your obsessive need to know about me, cute and creepy at the same time...maybe I should come up with a name for that. Cupy? Crute? Cutpy?" Harry listed, as he glanced up.

Daronica blushed in a mixture of fury and embarrassment. "Do not insinuate that my curiosity is out of some form of...attraction." She said with a shiver, like the thought of liking him repulsed her.

Pansy gave Daronica a look. "Then why hang out with us, for him?" She asked sarcastically, as she looked at Roman, who was devouring the hell out of the sweets.

Roman stopped shoveling the sweets and looked up towards them, with Daronica scowling and looking away. "Hey, if Daronica likes Roman, it's her prerogative." Harry aid with a smirk.

Before the conversation could continue, Daronica tilted her head and blinked a few times. "What is that?" She asked, as she saw an old, run-down owl flying across the great hall, before it slammed down at the Gryffindor table.

After a few seconds, a loud female voice almost shook the entire hall. "Stealing the car! I am not surprised they haven't expelled you! I don't suppose you stopped to think what your father and I went through when we saw it gone!" The voice yelled, and Harry recognized it as Molly's.

"A letter from Dumbledore last night and I thought your father would die of shame! We didn't bring you up to behave like this, you and Derik could both have died! Absolutely Disgusted! Your father's facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you place another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight back home!" The howler announced, before the letter burned itself up.

Harry sighed and looked back at his table, to see most of the kids laughing to themselves, while Daronica and Pansy had maniacal looks on their faces.

"Oh, you two are actually thinking..." Roman said mockingly, looking at the two girls with a smirk. "...progress." He added.

"Take a long walk off a short cliff." Pansy snapped.

"My, Pansy, such a flirt." Roman said with a charming smirk, getting a look from the girl.

Daronica looked at the two, before she rolled her blue eyes and looked at Harry. "I...I would like to ask a favor." She admitted, as she glanced down with some nervousness in her voice.

Harry looked a bit taken back. He never really saw Daronica nervous before. Fearful, yes. Cowardly, yes. But never nervous. She also never asked him for a favor. It was either her telling him what to do and expected him to do it, but he never really did. Or her assuming he would do things for her.

"...It depends." Harry replied, a bit unsure.

"There's been a lot of talk, and well..." Daronica trailed off, as she glanced away. "…Since were second years, we're allowed to try out for Quidditch." She said.

Harry gave her a look. "You don't even like Quidditch." He stated.

"Yeah, but Derik does. It's one of he only things he's good at! And I want to tear the glory from his hands!" She schemed manically, as she rubbed her hands together with a devious look on her face.

"You really need to get a hobby." Harry said dryly.

"I do." Daronica replied.

"...One that doesn't involve my brother...it's creepy." He stated, getting a look from the Malfoy Heiress.

Daronica scowled. "...Then join Quidditch with me. I'm going to be the Seeker...you can be some unimportant player." She said dismissively.

"...No thanks." Harry said uncaringly. "I'm not putting myself out there like that, to please an audience." He informed. That's how he saw sports. There was no point to them, except to please the people watching it.

"What about the house cup?" Daronica questioned.

"I find it largely unimportant." He said with a casual shrug.

Daronica rolled her eyes. Okay, she knew him long enough to know that. She knew she walked into that one. "Please Harry, for me." She said, as she tilted her head slightly and made a slight pout.

"N-no." Harry said, as he glanced away. He wasn't sure if he could resist that. Despite how cold Daronica always looked, she could somehow make herself looked...adorable. And that was one of his weaknesses, next to cats and snakes. He loved cats and snakes.

"Please, for me. I want you to be on the team with me, when I apply." She admitted a more intense look.

"...What makes you think you'll even get the position?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Well, I can fly a broom stick." Daronica said with a shrug. "How hard can it be?" She asked, before she glanced off. "It also helps that daddy is buying the entire team the newest broomsticks." She added with a smirk.

After a few seconds, Daronica focused on Harry again. "...Please Harry, I want someone I can trust, watching my back." She admitted more quietly.

"...You...trust me?" Harry asked in some obvious surprise.

"Well, more than anyone else here really." Daronica replied quickly.

Harry frowned and looked around, as he felt Ouroboros tighten around him. "I won't ask for anything else." Daronica added.

' _I should try to play my part…'_ Harry thought, before he nodded. "Fine, I'll join with you." He said. Daronica almost had a beaming smile, as she sat down and looked pleased with herself.

"I think she likes you." Roman said with a smirk, looking at Harry.

Harry glanced at a happy Daronica, which was pretty rare, before he shook his head. "No, she's just glad she doesn't have to face death by herself." He said uncaringly. He may have teased Daronica and Pansy, but he never actually believed they would actually like-like him. He was so...him.

Roman gave him a curious look. "…Then she would've asked dumb and dumber." He said, glancing at Crabb and Goyle.

Harry shrugged. "She wanted someone who could actually do something." He rationalized.

"What's your deal? Why don't you think she likes you? I mean, sure you're slumming it with a human. But, she digs you." Roman informed.

Harry shook his head. "No, she's crazy." He replied dismissively. "Besides, I do realize my appearance isn't that attractive to the opposite sex..." He said, glancing at a goblet, looking at his reflection. Seeing his grey hair and glasses. "...and my personality doesn't sweeten that deal. Daronica, even Pansy, they would never see me as anything more than a friend. I've come to terms with that." Harry said with a shrug, as he looked forward and then down.

"...Dude, I have never met a guy who put _himself_ in the friend-zone." Roman said to himself with a shake of his head.

"Here you go." Pansy said with a smile, handing Harry his time-table, before she scowled and looked at Roman, and then callously tossed his at him.

"Why does he he get a 'here you go', with sunshine and sparkles, and I get the cold shoulder?" Roman asked incredulously.

"...I don't know, maybe it has to do with you constantly calling her a mutt or pug-face." Harry said with a sigh.

Pansy glared at Roman for a moment, before she smiled at Harry again, or at least gave her version of one. "Come on, Transfiguration starts soon." She informed.

"Who are you and what've you done with Pansy?" Harry asked with a frown.

"...What?" Pansy asked defensively, as she scowled.

"No offense..." Roman began. "...But you're fucking stupid, you hate class." He added.

Harry turned and gave him a look. "...How was that not offensive?" He asked dryly.

"Meh." Roman sounded with a shrug.

Pansy glared furiously at Roman, before she notice Harry shook his head in her direction. Mostly to save herself from embarrassment. She knew more than anybody it wasn't a good idea to get into a verbal fight with Roman, he always seemed to win and make her look worse than she did.

After a few seconds, she calmed herself down. Pansy sighed and then looked at Harry again. "…Last year, I realize I wasn't as...up to snuff in magic, as I should've been." She said, getting a look from both the grey and orange haired boys. That was an understatement. If it weren't for Harry holding her hand through classes and assignments, as well as barely passing the yearly exam, she would've completely and almost comically failed. "So, this year I'm not going to slack off, I'll be as magic suave as you are." Pansy said confidently, with a small grin.

Harry slowly nodded and gave her a small smile. "...I'm glad your taking things seriously now." He said. "Now, I don't have to help you all the time." He added.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…." Pansy sounded, as she held her hands up. "...Don't be saying crazy things like that." She insisted, getting a sigh from the grey haired teen. "Now, come let's go!" She ordered, as she turned around and left the table.

"...What a chipper attitude." Roman said mockingly. "She won't last a week." He said, before he glanced off. "...Eh, scratch that, three days." He added.

"Lighten up on her, will you. She tries." Harry said, as he stood up.

"Yeah, she tires. She ties to be stupid." Roman stated, as the two began to leave the table, with Daronica slowly following, off in her own little world.

 **A few hours later, after most of the early classes**

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, as Pansy walked next to him, complaining. She complained about how unfair Professor _McGonagall_ was. "I cannot believe she gave me homework! She didn't give anyone else homework!" Pansy ranted.

"Perhaps it's because, when we had to change a button to a beetle. You changed it to a wasp, and it stung the professor." Daronica said with a frown and a hand on her hip. "It's no ones fault, but your own." She stated with a superior tone in her voice.

"Perhaps she's just a bad teacher! I do well when Harry teaches me!" Pansy snapped irritated.

"…I wonder why." Roman said with an eye roll. He could smell the love she had for Harry radiating off her, of course she'd listen to what he said. It also didn't help Harry did most of her work for her when she asked.

"What's the supposed to mean!?" Pansy demanded, as she glared furiously at Roman.

Roman shrugged. "Maybe you're just stupid." He suggested.

Pansy glared at him. "...I'm not stupid, I...I just have a difficulty learning." She replied defensively.

"Oh, pardon me!" Roman said loudly, as he held his hands up. "Guess what, sister. You know what, if you have ' _difficulty_ ' ' _learning_ ', that's the text book-fucking definition of stupid." He said sarcastically.

"Harry!" Pansy whined, as she looked at the grey haired teen. "Make him stop!" She said.

The grey haired teen stopped and looked at her. "What do you want me to do, hit him? You're the one that's letting him in." Harry said dryly.

"But he's being a jerk." Pansy said with her arms crossed, as she glowered at the orange haired boy.

"He's always a jerk. To ask him to not be one, would be like asking water not to be wet..." Harry said, while Roman stood behind him and made mocking gestures to Pansy as Harry talked. "...So just ignore him. And Roman I swear to God in heaven, if you don't stop making faces behind me, I won't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you." He said with a scowl.

"Alright, alright man. Geez, undo the calamity that's your mammaries." Roman said in a laid back voice.

"Eh." Daronica sounded, at Roman's language. He always sounded to...American. Almost instantly though, Daronica stopped when she saw Harry's brother talking to first year with a camera.

"...If I could take a picture with you, and if you could sign it." Collin said to Derick.

Daronica made a face. "Sighed photos, you're really giving out signed photos?!" She asked loudly with a tone of incredulity.

Derick looked up and saw the white haired girl with ice-blue eyes, with his grey haired brother standing next to her, along with Roman and Pansy standing behind them. Harry seemed decently annoyed, thought it was more at the situation at hand.

"Alright everyone, cue up! Derick Potter is giving out singed photos!" Daronica announced in a bitchy tone, getting everyone's attention.

"No, I'm not!" Derick snapped angrily, as he glared at the white haired girl.

"…Aren't you going to stop this?" Roman asked, looking at Harry.

"...Why?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the orange haired boy. "I mean, he's my brother. But it doesn't mean I'll fight all his battles for him." He added.

"You're just jealous!" Collin announced to the white haired girl.

"Jealous?" Daronica asked with a mocking smirk. "Of what? I don't want a fowl scar across my head, thanks." She said with her arms crossed. "I don't think getting your head cut open is that special." She admitted, getting a giggle from Pansy.

Harry frowned, while Roman grinned at the chaos.

"Eat slugs, Malofy." Ron said to Daronica. Harry turned and gave Ron a look, as he felt Ouroboros coil around him.

"Be careful Weasley, or your mommy will have to take you away from school." Daronica said mockingly.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." Pansy said with a smirk. "It'll be worth more than his family's whole house." She taunted.

Ron went to pull out his wand, but a male voice stopped them. "What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart announced, as he came up, striding towards them. "Who's giving out signed photos?" He asked with a smile, before he casually flung an arm around Derick's shoulders. "Shouldn't have asked!" He announced happily.

Daronica smirked, as she turned around and walked away, leaving Derick with the ego-maniacal, narcissistic, self-obsessed man.

As she walked away, Harry glanced at her. "You do know, you are jealous of my brother...right." He said.

Daronica stopped and scowled at him. "What in the world gave you that idea!?" She snapped angrily.

"Psychology." Harry said dryly, before the bell rung again, signaling to the start of afternoon classes.

 **A few days later**

Early in the morning, Daronica sat with excitement written on her face, wearing a Quidditch Seeker uniform. Across her lap was a Nimbus 2001.

Harry gave her a dry look, as he held his own broomstick. Like Daronica's it was Nimbus 2001, though it was heavily modified. The entire middle section of the broom was removed, replaced with a hollow, circular frame. Inside the large circular frame was a smaller circular ring, which held a circular platform on the inside. The platform itself seemed to be made out of metal.

He modified his broom, so he could stand on it and still ride it. He hated the idea of sitting on a broom, since one euphemism for riding a broomstick, is a witch ridding the devil's dick. He really didn't want to be part of that really.

So he built in a gyroscope esqe standing platform. All he had to do was put one of his legs on the platform and connect himself to it using electromagnetism, and used his dominate leg control the broom.

"I don't know why you ruined your broom, Harry." Daronica said with a sigh, as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey, if I'm going to play this stupid game. I might as well do it the right way." Harry said with a smirk, as Ouroboros slithered out from his uniform and poised herself on the table next to him and Daronica.

Ouroboros hissed loudly, showing her black mouth and forked tongue. "Yeah, and that too." He said with a nod, getting a look from Daronica.

"What's this? You two are wearing matching cloths, that's adorable." Roman said mockingly, as he entered the room and looked at the two.

"Sod-off." Daronica snapped.

"Oh, catty." Roman said charmingly, before he looked at Harry. "I cannot believe you're actually going to play there games...do you even know the rules to it?" He asked.

Daronica blinked a few times. She never really asked Harry if he knew how to play Quidditch. Though she realized know she should've asked. He never went to any games or even talked about it. She always just assumed he knew everything she did, or at least most of it.

"Eh, there's something called a snitch, you have to get it and you get a hundred and something points and end the game. And you throw hard balls through metal hoops. What's not to understand about it, it's not rocket science." Harry said with a casual shrug.

Daronica sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Great, now I have to hold your hand through practice!" She said.

"...You'd like that, wouldn't you." Roman said with a grin, getting an icy-glare from the girl. "He-he, only kidding Ice-Queen." He said as he held his hands up.

"Hmph." Daronica sounded, as she crossed her arms and looked away with her nose in the air. "I don't care about your words, you insane sociopath." She said coldly. "Harry and I are going to see Marcus, and we'll begin practice in a few minutes. You can come to watch, but you cannot do anything but that!" She informed pointedly. She knew he was Harry's friend, she might as well be civil for Harry's sake, but she still thought he was an ass.

"Uh-huh, that's interesting and all, but I don't recall giving a crap." Roman waved off, before he looked at Harry. "See you at practice, sport." He said with a grin, before he walked away.

"...Sport?" Harry said to himself.

"Ignore his stupidity." Daronica said callously, as she grabbed Harry by the arm and began to drag him with her to practice.

Harry looked at his white snake, as he was almost comically dragged away by the bossy girl. "Stay in my room, I'll be back!" He announced, as he was pulled out of the room and down the hallway. Ouroboros flicked her tongue out and watched her master be dragged away, before she slithered to Harry's dorm room.

Across the castle, a form of writhing black smoke drifted along the ceiling. Walking in the hallway was a ginger haired girl, with almost sickly pale skin, holding a black diary. Ginny entered the Gryffindor corridor, causing the black smoke to lower towards the entrance of the area.

A loud shriek, caused the black smoke to freeze, as the Fat Lady looked at it. Almost instantly the black smoke flew away. ' _I feel myself with that girl…That cannot be.'_ Tom thought seriously, as he quickly flew across the castle.

A few minutes later, Harry and Daronica met up with the other Slytherins. Marcus Flint looked at Harry in no small amount of fear, something which had the grey haired teen smirking.

A few months ago, Harry would've reacted with about as much apathy as possible. He tried to distance himself from people, from others in general. But after last summer, after all he did to enhance the Flood. He realized how small, how insignificant humans, anyone was. He knew he was stronger, he was smarter than they were.

He would admit he was insecure, he would admit he always acted like a scardy-cat when he had to deal with crowds and people. But the power he had at his finger tips, the Flood at his beck-and-call, Ouroboros, his magic, everything. He could run mazes around people, without their knowledge and overpower them with brute strength.

He saw it know. Harry smirked at Marcus with a wide, maniacal smile and the lenses in his glasses gleaned. He had no reason to fear anybody, no one could make him do anything. But, they all should fear him. And a part of him loved the fear people had for him.

"So, shall we play some Quidditch?" Harry asked simply, but Marcus quickly looked away and nodded.

"Let's go." Marcus almost growled out, as he lead the team to the grounds.

Harry walked next to Daronica, before he looked forward. "You're enjoying that, way more than you should." Daronica commented, slightly worried for her friend. She had personal, family experience with sadistic people. Her aunt was a posture child for sadistic witches.

"What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment." Harry said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah...but who's?" Daronica muttered quietly, as she looked away. Her family was filled with monsters, people who were absolutely evil. She didn't want to be part of that crowd. She knew she was dark, sure. But, she didn't believe she could keep up with what most of the Dark Wizards did. She may talk big, but she knew if the time came, she couldn't go through with anything of the sort.

Eventually the small group of Slytherins arrived at the stadium. Harry glanced around the stadium and saw Roman causally sitting on one of the lower rafters. The two made eye contact, before Roman gave him a casual two-fingered wave.

Harry felt something in his stomach, as he smiled a bit out of reflex. For some reason, he felt like he was in some sorta situation. Like Roman was his father, coming to watch him practice in a sport he couldn't care less about.

He shook off that feeling, as he walked with Daronica. "So, why are we doing this now?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean, there's no point in doing this so early in the morning." He commented.

"It's better to do it now." Daronica informed.

"Right...why? It's not like the time of day affects gravity. That is probably the only thing that would actually matter in this stupid sport." Harry said with annoyance.

"You're such a downer." Daronica said pompously, as she shook her head.

"Tch, shocker." He replied with a suppressed scowl.

"You're lucky you have my presence to alleviate your depressing outlook on life." She said in a very, self-entitled voice.

Harry just looked at her in astonishment. "...Do you really believe your own hype that much?" He asked in surprise.

"Humph..." Daronica sounded, as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "...I am the hype." She stated, causing Harry to look at her in...a mixture of things.

"Flint!" A male voice announced, causing Harry to look around in confusion, before a loud thump echoed in front of him and the group of Slytherins. As the leader of the Gryffindor Quidditch team landed in front of them. "This is our practice time! We got up especially early, clear off now." Wood instructed.

"...How many people are devoted to this sport?" Harry asked himself, before he saw the two Weasley twins and his little brother land out of the air.

"There's enough room for all of us." Marcus replied with a smirk.

"But I booked the pitch!" Wood forced out, glaring at Flint.

"Ah, but I have a specially signed slip from Professor Snape." Marcus informed, as he held out a note. "I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to play on the pith. Owing to the need to train their new members." Flint read off.

"You have new members, where?!" Wood questioned.

"The new white haired girl and the grey haired boy, didn't give it away. No wonder you guys lose so much." Harry said dryly, causing the Gryffindor team to look at him and Daronica.

"H-Harry...I didn't know you liked Quidditch." Derick said in surprise.

"Well guess what, he's the best player on the team!" Daronica bragged. "He'd whip your arrogant butt around, and you'd be to much of a dolt to know what's happening!" She said with a smirk.

Harry just gave Daronica the driest of looks. "...Don't speak for me...and quit embellishing things." He said with annoyance.

"What guy doesn't like a girl, bragging about him?" Daronica asked mockingly.

"Apparently this guy." Harry responded dully, as he held his broomstick lowly.

"What's wrong with your broom, Harry?" Derik asked curiously, looking at his older brothers heavily modified broom.

"What's wrong? What's right, would be the more appropriate question." Harry said with a shrug.

"Speaking of brooms, check out what daddy contributed to the team." Daronica said smugly, as she held out her broomstick, along with the other members of the team.

"They're the newest model." Flint said casually, as he looked at the broom. "I believe they outstrips the older 2000 models, and as for the Clean Sweeps..." He trailed off, looking at Fred and George, who held their older Clean Sweep brooms. "...It sweeps the board with them." He informed.

"Oh..." Harry sounded, as he rubbed his forehead.

"What?" Daronica asked quietly.

"...I hate puns." Harry sighed out.

"What's going on, why aren't you playing?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione came walking up on the field, towards their friend. "Oh, what is she doing here?" He asked with annoyance, looking at Daronica.

Daronica tilted her head and smirked. "Well, I do have to be here. I am the new Seeker. And well, we were just admiring our new brooms. The ones my daddy bought for the team. I'm sure you can't relate." She insulted and took a great deal of pleasure from the shocked look Ron had.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in." Hermione said seriously, causing Daronica's smile to vanished. "They got on by pure talent." She added, and Daronica scowled furiously.

Daronica hated being told she wasn't good at something. Especially if it was something she was good at and/or she liked. "No one asked your opinion your filthy mud-blood!" She snapped angrily.

"Whoa-hey!" Harry said in shock at that, looking at Daronica in surprise. He may have had loose morals, boarding on being amoral. But even he didn't spout out racial slurs.

Her words caused Hermione to rear back a bit, not knowing what it meant, but knew it couldn't have been good. Mostly since all of the female members of the Gryffindor team tried to attack Daronica, only held back by Fred, George and Wood.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron snapped, as he pulled his wand out ad leveled it at the girl.

Daronica coward back a bit, as the wand was leveled at her face. Almost instantly and to her surprise, Harry moved in front of her with his arms out.

A loud bang came from Ron's wand and then to everyone's surprise, the hex that came out of the wand was caught. And it wasn't caught by Harry.

Harry looked decently surprised and startled, as Roman seemingly appeared in front of him and quite literally caught Ron's hex. '...Wasn't he...up in the rafters a moment ago?' Harry thought.

Ron stepped back in shock when Roman appeared in front of Harry. And didn't notice Roman was glaring furiously at him, with slitted green, cat-like eyes. "No one dicks with Harry, but me." He said seriously, hiding the almost bloodthirsty tone would've had.

Before Ron to retreat, Roman's arm snapped out and grabbed the boy by the chin. And with supernatural strength, Roman lifted the boy up with one hand and forced the boy's mouth open with his fingers. "Here, you dropped this." He said darkly, and then Roman shoved the boy's own hex down his throat, and threw Ron back.

"Ron, Ron! Are you alright!?" Hermione squealed out, as she rushed to him. Ron opened his mouth and gagged, as a slug came out of his mouth.

Daronica looked at Roman and Ron with wide eyes, realizing that was the curse he was going to place on her. After a few seconds, she began to laugh, along with the rest of the team. Harry on the other hand was silent, staring at Roman with narrowed eyes.

He saw Roman turning around and caught a glimpse of his eyes. Harry scowled when he saw Roman's eyes were cat-like slits. Something he never noticed before. '...You're not human...what are you?' He asked himself, as he looked at his brother and Hermione, carry Ron away.

He looked back at Roman, to see the orange haired boy was grinning at him. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He asked shamelessly.

"Heh, for once I'm not embarrassed of our friendship." Daronica commented.

"Oh, I'm ecstatic." Roman said mockingly. "I'm glad I could please you." He added, before he looked at Harry with a grin. "Now that this shit's gone south, how about you and I ditch this snore-fest?" He asked casually.

Harry glanced at Roman and then to Daronica, to see she was shrugging. They only came early to mess with the Gryffindors. "...Yeah." Harry said, hiding his suspicion and walked with Roman.

As the two walked, Harry cast a side glance at the grinning Roman, who was looking around casually. 'What are you?' Harry thought with a frown. He couldn't just come out and ask. Humans lie. Then again, he didn't know what Roman was. So it was best to play it safe and put Roman in a situation in which he had to reveal what he was. 'But how to do that?' He thought.

 **October**

Harry sat at the Slytherin Table, as the Halloween Feast progressed. He seemed to casually ignore the commotion the hundreds of students had, as he sat next to a rambling Pansy. Who was talking about things Harry couldn't care less about, so he didn't pay attention. He may have been her friend, but his mind was filled with knowledge, he didn't want it cluttered with Pansy's nonsensical ramblings.

In his lap was a cubic form of circuitry, with a small Flood Infection blending in on his shoulder. Harry casually held his hand down towards the circuitry, with sparks of electricity crackling off his finger and satirized several of the wires on the device.

"...Mh-hmm..." Harry sounded with a nod, as the small, hidden Flood Infection on his shoulder. As his Gravemind gave him the collective Goa'uld Genetic Knowledge.

"Yeah, I know." Pansy said with a nod. "And then I told him to Sod-off. Tch, a Hufflepuff, asking me out on a date. Like I am that desperate." She commented, and she noticed Harry nodding. "I'm so glad you understand. I have standards you know. I just can't go lolly-gagging with every boy who gives me the goddess treatment." She said.

"Tch, Goddess Treatment. Do you even know a Goddess?" Roman asked mockingly.

Pansy glared at Roman. "For your information, Torchwick. She does. She knows me." Daronica said with a self-entitled smile.

"Like hell." Roman said, looking at the arrogant girl and shook his head. "Kids these days." He commented.

Harry cast a glance at Roman and noted the comment, before he went back to his personal project. It was a highly advanced Goa'uld/Human Data Storage Device. Which held at least eleven terabytes of memory, which was almost physically impossible with the current human's technological level. But with the Goa'uld's knowledge, he was able to create it.

He had to smirk, as he built connectors at the surface-faces of the cube. What he was creating, was going to help him force Roman to tell him what he was. He could've researched and tried to learn what Roman was. But the Supernatural World was vast and wide. It would be like having only a decent grasp of astronomy, and trying to find a very specific star in a neighboring galaxy with pair of binoculars. He could possibly due it, but it'd take…years. He was patient, but he wasn't thatpatient.

Inside the Data Storage Device was a very smart AI. Well, technically it was a bunch of AIs. It was roughly around one thousand and one hundred Dumb AIs really, all operating in parallel with one another to form a kind of emergent intelligence, something incredibly advance. Each Dumb AI were unique programs, each with at least having the equivalent of a human intelligence, around 200 IQ for each AI that formed it. Each one having a single area of expertise. The contained one thousand and one hundred combined Dumb AIs, with a wide arrange of knowledge from the Supernatural world, The Scientific/Technological and Assassination/Killing knowledge.

Harry continued his work. Just because he was going to use what he was creating, to get information out of Roman. Didn't mean that's all he was going to use it for. After a few minutes, Harry sighed, being done with the data storage device.

"So, what do you think, Harry?" Pansy asked, looking at the grey haired teen.

"...Hell if know. I'm beat, I'll be heading off." Harry said with a yawn, as he stood up and stretched, rolling his neck.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Pansy admitted, as she stood up. And she wasn't the only one. Dozens of other students were leaving the Great Hall, since the desert was already eaten and the feast was just about done.

Harry glanced at her, before the group left the hall, with the other students. As the students walked, Harry stopped when he heard the feint sound of a whispering voice. "...Slaughter and Kill...Slaughter and Kill!' A feminine voice spoke.

He locked up when he heard the voice, especially with Ouroboros tightening around him in a vice. Daronica and Pansy looked at him, as he froze and gripped the side of his head.

"I must feed...on these pointless...Maggots!' The voice angrily.

Harry looked around, his eyes darting, before he quickly moved. "Harry!" Pansy announced, as she followed. Daronica followed suite, with a lot of the Slytherin Students following in curiosity.

"Hmhmhm...Almost time to feed…" The voice spoke.

Harry stopped and glanced up, hearing the voice dissipating. "You heard it?" He asked, as he glanced at Ouroboros, who was poking her head out of the back of his robe. Her black tongue flicked out and she hissed. "I know, it came here." He admitted.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Didn't you hear the voice?" Harry asked in some surprise.

"...What voice?" Daronica asked unsure, looking at Harry with some worry.

Harry looked at them in confusion. How could they not hear the voice. Being completely unaware that the voice was speaking in Parseltongue. Being a natural and fluent Parseltognue from birth, he always had a hard time differentiating between his natural language and the serpent language. He naturally comprehended what was said, so he never heard hissing. It was only later when he was older, he heard stories that sometimes he would randomly start hissing at people, and looked like they should understand what he was saying, know did he realize what was going on. In fact the only person who seemed to actually understand him when he was young, was Derik, but he was very choppy and not really good at it.

And even then, he was so fluent in Parseltognue. He had to be face-to-face with a serpent to realize it was speaking to him. Because to him, it spoke perfect English.

"Oh Yes..."The voice purred out, before Harry and a large group of Slytherins arrived at one end of an intersecting corridor.

On In the center of the hallway, was a large message in blood, with Derik, Hermione and Ron standing alone in front of it. With a hanging cat next to it. On the other ends of the corridors the other houses arrived at the intersection.

Quickly Ouroboros hid underneath Harry's robes, as Harry looked at the message. "...Enemies of the Heir, beware." Roman read loudly, as he scowled heavily at the message. He sent a look at Harry, who was staring at the blood message. Roman gritted his teeth and showed some anger, at the message.

"What's going on here!?" Filch demanded, as he pushed through several students. As soon as he saw Mrs. Norris, he stumbled back in horror. "My Cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris!?" He demanded, before his eyes landed on Derik. "You! You murdered me cat! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He announced.

"Argus!" Dumbledore said, as he arrived on the scene of the 'crime', so to speak, along with several other teachers. He detached Mrs. Norris from the torch holster. "Come with me Argus, Derik, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger..." Dumbledore spoke, before Lockheart stepped forward.

"Use my office sir, it's right upstairs. Feel free." He said.

"Thank you Gilderoy."Dumbledore responded, before he, some of the teachers, Derik, Ron and Hermione left.

Harry had a scowl on his face, as he took a few steps forward and looked at the wall with the blood on it. Daronica and Pansy looked at him, a big worried. While most of the other students departed and dispersed.

"Who knew you're brother..." Daronica began.

"He didn't do it." Harry stated, as he looked at the blood.

"How do you know?" Pansy asked with narrowed eyes. Not seeing why Harry was defending Derik.

"Well, this handwriting is similar to mine." He admitted, looking at the writing, confusing Daronica and Pansy, while Roman just glared at the message. "Derik's hand writing is more rough and straight, mine is more curved. This is more like my hand writing, which is why I know it's not his. Along with the fact that he, and his two friends were out of breath, like they ran here. Also the look of shock on his face, gave it away." He listed.

"What does it mean, then?" Daronica questioned.

Harry looked at the blood message, before he tilted his head to the side and made a hissing sound. Slowly out of his robes, a white snake slithered out from underneath and Ouroboros stared at the blood message. Her tongue flicked out and tasted the air around the blood.

After a minute, she turned and looked at Harry and then hissed. "Magically enhanced, to stay there, eh?" Harry muttered to himself, before he looked at Ouroboros. "Do you recognize the scent of the person who might've done it?" He asked curiously.

Ouroboros hissed, with her black tongue flicking out. Harry nodded and scowled. "Damn." He muttered.

"Does she know?" Pansy asked curiously, getting a glare from the white snake.

"She doesn't. So it's not someone from Slytherin." Harry summarized. No one knew about her, except a few people who were either friends with him or threatened by him. And they were only in Slytherin. He looked back up at the message. "The Chamber of Secrets isopen..." He trailed off, as he scowled and exhaled in frustration.

He glanced up and saw a form of writhing black smoke drifting along the ceiling. He looked at the message and shook his head. "…Damn." Harry repeated. He needed to complete his first project quickly.

 **A few weeks later**

Harry stepped back, in the Room of Requirements, as a handsome young man with neat black hair and dark eyes, stood next to him.

In front of Harry, was a table. On the table were several metallic bars. "Transfiguring the nearby rocks and metals around the castle to Silver, Iron and Tungsten. Along with that metal, which made up that ring in Russia." Tom commented.

Harry tilted his head slightly. "If you understand the molecular structure of the object you start out with and the molecular structure of the object you want to end with, it's fairly simple." Harry admitted casually, as he reached out and picked up the Naquadah on the table.

"If I'm going out what Roman is...if he could catch a magical hex, he must be...powerful." Harry said with a scowl.

"I never trusted him." Tom admitted, looking at the teen. The fact that Roman didn't help him when he was in pain, didn't help. "And catching magic with bare hands, isn't something normal wizards can do. You have your vector transformation, but he doesn't. What you described, seemed to be he had an understanding of the magic and took control of the Gryffindor's hex. That is incredibly dangerous." He stated.

"Yeah, no shit." Harry said with a scowl. "Which is why I have those." He said, looking at the Silver, Iron and Tungsten. "Silver and...Iron..." He said, with a shiver, at the iron.

Silver and Iron were very...potent against supernatural creatures. Silver had a purity, which seemed to burn and harm 'tainted' creatures. Something almost every supernatural creature was, in a technical and metaphysical sense. Iron on the other hand was more different effect. It held a more Earthly ability to it. It was essentially part of the Earth and Earth's essence. Which channeled Earth's own 'magical' energy, which all life seemed to radiate. While Silver harmed supernatural beings on a physical level. Iron hurt supernatural beings in the metaphysical, channeling and blocking of magical beings from their magic, by blocking if off with Earth's overwhelming power and essence.

There was a reason why Azkaban was made out of stone and pure iron. It caged and blocked any magical being inside it.

Harry glanced at the Silver and Iron, before he smirked. "Whatever Roman is, he won't be able to fight against that..." He trailed off, before he turned and looked at the object 'standing' next to the table.

The object that stood next to the table was a humanoid robotic skeleton, which had dozens of wires wrapped and coiled around its limbs. The head had a single photoreceptor. "With the Naquadah core powering it's hydraulic systems, the EM dispersal coating I integrated in it's circuitry..." Harry trailed off, as he looked at the Naquadah and Tungsten. "...The alloyed shell armor, and Silver-Iron I'll laminate the armor in. Whatever Roman is, he'll tell me what I want to know." He said with a smirk, as he looked at the robot.

"A fearsome creation, what about magic attacks?" Tom asked curiously.

"...While I made the technology inside the robot disperse the EM field magic naturally gives off. It won't defend against that." Harry admitted. "I'll have to ask The Gravemind about shielding technology." He informed.

Tom nodded, before Harry turned and looked at the young man. "And are you sure, that's all you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked.

"...Like I said before, All I know and remember, is only the basics. And what i've learned since you healed me." Tom answered. "We'd have to recover my memory for me to get a clear answer about the Chamber." He admitted.

Harry nodded, before he looked at the metallic alloys. Tom shifted hesitantly. "I feel I should inform you, I felt a fragment of myself here a while ago." He admitted.

"...And you bring it up, now?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"You were preoccupied." Tom replied, glancing at the constructs Harry created. "And I was unsure of what fragment it was, along with if I got close enough. I could've been pulled into the Horcrux or pulled the fragment into myself. If it was the cup, it might've been..." He trailed off.

"Disastrous." Harry finished, getting a nod from the spirit. He looked at Tom and gave him a serious look. "Is it possible your fragment is responsible for the Chamber-mess?" He asked.

"It is possible." Tom admitted with a frown. "Like I said, I have only a limited range in memory." He said.

"...Okay, if you could be responsible. What fragment do you believe could do it?" Harry questioned.

Tom glanced off in thought. "Logically it would either be the Diary or the Cup. The Diary would contain my memory and the Cup would contain my desire. So either would have that 'umph', so so speak, to pull this kind of thing off." He admitted.

Harry nodded. "So, the fragment your sensing is either your diary or the cup. So something we both really want and something we shouldn't go near." He stated.

"Yes." Tom said with a nod. "And I'm unable to tell it apart, only that it simply is there." He stated.

Harry scowled and glanced up. "Do you know where the fragment is?" He asked.

"Only that it's in the Gryffindor Common Room, one of the students has it. From what I've sensed, the fragment hasn't moved." Tom admitted.

"Crap." Harry muttered, as he put his hands in his pockets. "I can't get in that place." He admitted. He knew he could spatially teleport. But a part about that was, he needed at least a visual of where he was going on. Usually off of memory. Or he could phase through, into the Common Room. But, he would be seen almost instantly. People don't just walk through walls, without being seen. The fact he only had a rough area of the fragments location, he'd have to thoroughly search the area. And he wasn't sure if he could be able to 'sense' the fragment with the Gaunt Ring, since there would undoubtedly be a lot of people in there. And Tom couldn't go into the room, because one, he could be seen and two, if it is the cup, he might be affected by the fragment inside.

"Crap indeed." Tom agreed with a nod. "We are certifiably in quite the pickle." He said, getting a look from Harry.

Harry sighed and looked back at the construct he was making, before he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Tom stood next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. Just continue what you were doing. An opportunity will show itself, soon enough." Tom informed. "The perpetrator that opened the Chamber will strike again, if we find them, we find the fragment. Or if they move it out of the Gryffindor Common Room, we'll find the perpetrator. All we have to do is wait." He said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He said, as he stepped forward.

"Don't worry, it is what my purpose is." Tom said with a slight smile, as he watched over the young teen. "In due time, we will have all the answers we need." He stated.

"Yes..." Harry said, as he picked up the silver. "...Yeah we will." He said with a smirk.

h

* * *

 **I know some people will be upset about the who Dumbledore thing in the beginning. I'm tired of the usual 'Dumbledore has to be Good' or 'Dumbledore has to be a manipulative ass-hole'. In this story, he's just an old man, who has powers. He's seen a lot of things, he's done a lot of things. He has regrets, he has things he hates himself for. But he does try to do what's best, even when he knows people will hate him for it.**

 **Harry and Dumbledore are not going to be buddy-buddy. Harry doesn't hate Dumbledore, but he doesn't like him either. He understands what Dumbledore did, but he won't forgive him for it. Dumbledore too is aware for what he did to Harry, of how me made Harry's life the way it is. How his impulse decision ruined Harry's life, and has to live with that fact for the rest of his life.**

 **That's basically that point of that. They're both human. Harry will hold a grudge and Dumbledore will regret the mistake he made. Dumbledore is not going to be the generic 'For the Greater Good Harry, in a grandfatherly voice' type of character.**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter.**


End file.
